Never Had A Dream Come True
by Saya2013
Summary: AU. OCC. [M RATED FOR CHAP 16] They have been friends since forever and friends call them childhood sweethearts, but they don't see themselves that way. Then he left and comes back ten years later with his nine year old daughter in tow, asking her to care for his little girl. What is our heroine to do, give him a warm welcome or a cold shoulder? Do love and values change with time?
1. Sorrow

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

.

.

"Papa, please. No, Papa. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Please," pleaded the raven-haired girl.

Her eyes tearful, arms hugging herself as if she could somehow prevent what would come from coming, with that self-protection gesture. She couldn't have. Her pleading and sobs only agitated the middle aged man before her more. He hated being disturbed when he napped and the little girl made that very mistake.

For all the innocence and glee of a nine year old, she cooed over and played peek-a-boo with her baby sister. The eleven months old baby knew nothing but be entertained and laughed her baby laughter, pure and melodic. They unintentionally woke up their sleeping father and the older sister was in his death grip soon to be punished as a result.

When the father first woke up and forcefully dragged his older daughter out to the front yard by the arm, his mother ran to the crib as fast as her uneven limbs allowed to take the giggling baby. The grandmother was afraid her son would turn his attention to the baby, she hardened her heart against heartbreaking scene and retreated backward.

With tears in her own eyes, she kept looking at her granddaughter as it was, in a way, to let her know she felt the pain she felt. She could only cried while watching her older granddaughter being mistreated by her own father. As young as she was, the baby seemed to sense the fear in the air and the seething anger in her father, she wailed as if she knew and shared her sister's pain and tears.

Not able to watch the blows she was sure would come down on the little girl, she turned then walked off to comfort the crying baby in her arms. The grandmother couldn't understand how a gentle looking, soft spoken man like her son could turn into a monstrous monster as he was at that moment. A monster for a father who unreasonably and heartlessly disciplined his own daughter that way. The poor child had done nothing wrong. All she'd done was trying to make up to her baby sister, who didn't get a chance to meet the woman gave them life.

The grandmother wished life were different, where men didn't think they were gods. Where their women should always be submissive and never ask their husband or the men in their family any question. It didn't matter whether that question was called for to right the wrong done to the child of their flesh and blood. And if the women ever dared to question, they'd be punished with the worst punishment ever, her children or grandchildren were to be taken away. She didn't care what could happen to her and would run away with the girls, if not for the baby now in her arms. The baby was too young to be exposed to harsh environment living on the streets.

With a heavy heart and tears blinding her eyes, the grandmother walked down the country road to calm the baby. She had no idea what had transpired back at home. She didn't see the look on the girl right before the father picked her up and tossed her into a narrow but deep canal, not far from their home. Too frightened, the girl couldn't utter a cry for help; but no one would come even if she did. They lived in the countryside and there were farms after farms between houses, no one could hear her.

* * *

.

If the grandmother witnessed that horror, she could never forget or would forgive herself for being so powerless and couldn't protect her granddaughter. She didn't know any of that and believed her was hiding somewhere as she always did and waited for the monster in her father to recede. But one night and half a day later, there was still no sight of her granddaughter, she became worried but dared not to approach her son.

Baby on her arms, she went to check the missing little girl's usual hiding places but saw no sight of her. She had to go farther down the road to the next town before she could find any sign of her. She ran into a woman, probably in her thirties and looked pretty, the younger woman told her she did meet a young child yesterday around noon.

She was beyond belief but felt the blood rush to her head when the younger woman recalled, "As I was walking by, I saw her floating on the water and swam in to rescue her. I took her back here to make sure she was all right. I asked where she lived so I could take her back to her family. The girl didn't say anything other than thanking me for saving her. Didn't she come home last night?"

The grandmother looked like she could faint any second so she helped her sit down on the chair opposite her then went back to her seat. Sometime later Miyako reflected, "Now I remember why I wondered and called out to her when she took off to south of here."

The news seemed to render the elderly lady speechless for a second then anxiously asked once recovered. "Do you really remember it's south? Not any other direction?"

"Yes, I'm sure she went south."

"That way is the border."

The lady reminded her and she felt sorry and worry at the same time. The border was no place for children, especially girls like the lady's granddaughter, young and a beauty. With that thought, she turned to the lady seeming to say more but the lady was already on her way out, saying goodbye and a quick thank you. Had no idea as of what was going on at the woman's home for a little girl to run toward the border, she just sighed and worried for the girl. Hadn't that lady and her daughter told the little girl not go anywhere near the border?

Thinking about the little girl, she started to worry about her own son. Sometimes she had to wonder if her husband and son soul switched for the father was more playful than the son. Her son was too serious for his age and like that missing girl, he didn't talk much. Getting up, she made her way to the back house and as she passed where the elderly lady sat earlier, she saw a cute little sock lying on the seat. The baby with that old lady must have dropped it and what a beautiful baby she was.

When Miyako had first seen that baby, she couldn't have helped but had to take a peek. And when she'd gotten up close, the baby had looked at her intensely before greeting her admirer with eyes smiling and a grin, showing her two front teeth. She wished she had asked her grandmother her name and where they lived. She'd love to visit and see the baby with rare eye color, a mixture of blue and violet. The violet eyed baby was just gorgeous and the small bracelet on the tiny wrist told Miyako her gender.

Miyako thought she'd fallen in love for the third time when those amethysts-yes, only a gem was appropriate for such beautiful eyes-opened wide and observed whatever came into their view. The baby girl and the little girl she had met last night must be sisters. They looked so alike, except their eyes. Still, both girls would grow up to become beautiful young women one day, given that the older girl survived and some good Samaritan saved her. The possibilities were depressing. She shook it off and headed for the kitchen to get lunch ready for her husband, he'd be back any time now.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES  
**

Hello there,

Thank you for stopping in. There are superb writers and stories on here, so it's an honor for me to have you click on my story and check it out.

I'll try to complete this story to the best of my ability, but there is always room for improvement. Please don't hesitate to point out my errors. And if I overused or misused certain word or term, do please let me know. I'd love to learn and improve myself.

I'm sure there will be grammatical errors along the way, notably run-on sentences. And if you find any part of my story that's confusing to you or you feel any of the facts is incorrect, send me a PM. I'll try my best to explain and/or do more research to get my facts right then get back to you as soon I can.

.

posted 24 November


	2. At the border

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

.

.

After setting the jacket over the sleeping child, he turned to get back to his car but his legs refused to move beyond two steps. Head half turned, he searched the sleeping girl with his eyes, debating what he should do with her. Under his jacket, at least ten sizes too big for her, she looked so fragile. She was young and small, probably seven or eight, too young to sigh in her sleep. He heard a whimper then her eyes opened, blinking once then twice, as if to clear her line of vision to search for another person whose presence she had felt. And as she finally saw him, less than five feet from her, she jumped to her feet, fully alert now. From his years of working in the rough neighborhood, he knew she was scared, being alone in a town almost lawless at night.

Worse came to worst, his hair was long due for a cut, at least one year over due, and he dressed in black polo shirt and cargo pants, also black. The only brightness on him was the silver frame of his glasses, the child must be scared witless. Too scared to remember the basic survival skill and run from a male stranger in black as fast and far as her short legs could carry her. By the haggard look on her face and paleness of her skin, she was probably too weak from hunger to run. Maybe she was on her own long enough to understand there was nowhere for her to run to, no one who cared to turn to. And in this forsaken place, dominated by gangsters and criminals, her greatest chance at survival was to stay invisible and not cause a commotion to attract attention.

He wondered whether she'd been able to stay safe or already been touched by the darkness and her childish body was forced to become an empty shell, like the used ammunition found right where they were standing. This particular town was on the border and a playground for criminals at daytime, where all the activities were degrading and on darker side of the world. Had this little girl witnessed any of those? Where had she stayed during the day? How had she survived out here thus far, alone and defenseless? What were the parents doing to leave a little girl? However young, a girl would be in danger in this town, a safe haven for drug cartels, ransom kidnapping, and human trafficking. Had she been sold and brought here?

Deep in thoughts, he didn't notice the subject of his wandering thoughts had moved, until he felt a tug on his polo. As he looked down to check, he saw the little girl looking up at him in wonders. The top of her head only reached his elbow, her other hand tightened the lapels of his black jacket.

In a small voice, almost inaudible, she said holding out one arm of the jacket. "Mucho gracias, señor."

Then another thank you, in English this time. He thought she was smart and must have been in the area for a while to be able to speak Spanish with such perfectly accurate pronunciation.

Maybe his best friend was right and he only thought with his stomach as he asked. "Are you hungry, child?"

"Sí!"

Had he stayed in Mexico too long and got an accent now? That should explain why she spoke to him in Spanish again. Things didn't bode well for them. Although his listening skill in Spanish was decent for his current job, he'd never been good at learning to speak new languages and his Spanish speaking skill was worthless.

"You do speak English, don't you?" He could hear his own voice hopeful.

"Yes, mister. You're not taking back your jacket, are you?"

The climate in the area might be tropical, but with her thin outfit, the night air could be cold and it was late December. She was going to need something to keep her warm and soon when winter set in came January.

"No, you can keep it."

"Thank you."

.

* * *

.

They went back to their own thoughts then at the rustling sound by his side, he turned to her and saw her drawing up her knees. Chin on the knees, she wrapped her thin arms around them then heaved a childish sigh, watching the night life around them. He wondered what she was thinking, whether she was mentally judging him by his appearance or she was a trusting soul by nature. Looking at her small frame, something tugged at his heartstrings and an image of another appeared to his mind's eye as she always had from the day he left town. It's been too long, all his pals must be married with a kid or two by now and only him left, single and alone, hundreds of miles away from home.

The guys would have a field day if they saw him now, alone with a child. They all thought he'd be the first to surrender his bachelorhood and become a willing slave to matrimony. All of his friends knew he was enchanted by one cat eyed girl; all but the girl herself, who seemed to be oblivious. He wondered how she had been doing, how many kids she had had, and whether she was happy with her husband, or her arranged marriage had dimmed her carefree spirit and shriveled her generous heart.

At the thought of home, he terribly missed the BBQs on 4th of July and on Labor's Day in his backyard. He also missed the rock-paper-scissors game to see who would get the most pie baked by his mother for Thanksgiving, and the fight for the best seat at Christmas Fest sponsored by their county. Yes, his cat eyed friend was definitely right, he could only think of food. He should get something for the child sitting next to him, she was all bones and skin.

Getting back on his feet, he eyed the child offering. "Would you like something to eat? I have some snacks in my truck. Why don't you come with me? My truck is right around that corner."

He pointed at the corner to their left and hesitantly the girl followed but stayed behind him. He opened the door to the passenger seat, intended for her to get in. The child needed proper rest and the hard surface of concrete floor didn't look too cozy. Leaving the door open, he walked around and got in. And as he turned to give her a small box, expecting she was inside with him. But she was still outside when he checked, standing about five feet from his truck. She looked anxious now whereas she was only alert when she first noticed his presence.

"It's OK. You can eat inside my truck. The seat is comfortable, you can also take a nap if you want later."

Firmly, the child girl said and didn't move an inch from the spot. "Thank you, but I can eat out here."

He had the impression that she felt herself a hare and him a fox. Her stance said she was ready to flee from there should that fox plunge at his prey. To assure her, he held the promised snacks toward her direction and quietly.

"It's OK to get in. There is nothing to be scared of. I had dinner before coming here, so I'm not hungry and won't bite."

He tried to smile as gently as he knew how. His effort was rewarded, she relaxed her stance and a smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. Her smile was gone as quickly as it came. Brows furrowed, she told him. "Mommy told me never to get in any stranger's car."

Ah, so that was that. "Your mommy told you the right thing and you're doing the right thing. But I'm a good person."

"Mommy told me bad people will say they're good people to make me believe them. She also said men lie to get what they want from girls and won't let them go even if the girls beg them to, just as he hurt mommy."

What he'd just heard from the child gave him an inkling idea of what might have happened to the mother. Her mother seemed to be a caring mother to have told her young daughter that piece information, in the simplest terms that a child could remember and understand to take precautions for her own safety. Her mother wouldn't have left her out here if something bad hadn't happened. He couldn't just leave her here, but what was to do? He was the least suitable person to take in another and definitely not a child.

For the time being, he'd help her in any possible way he could. He gathered what he wanted the child to have then got out, heading back to one of the deserted houses, where she slept earlier. He opened the box of oatmeal granola bars and handed it to her, she snatched it. She ate one then another and he counted four empty packages when she reached for another. He wondered when she last had anything in her stomach.

Seeing her swallow hard to get them down her throat, he felt bad for granola bars weren't the best of food to eat in a hurry. He passed her one of the two bottles of water so she could wash the snacks down her throat. She took the bottle and drank the water in gulps. Sweeping his gaze around, he turned back to find the half filled bottle and a lighter box in his hands and got another thank-you from the child. There was more color in her now, her eyes brighter, body relaxed, she asked if he went there often.

"I only come here now and then. What about you?"

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES  
**

Please don't mince your words if my story sucks thus far. =P

posted 24 November 2013


	3. Live for me

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

.

.

"See, Hannah." He entered security code and the gate opened. "The lady is a very good friend of mine. She gave me the code for the gate."

Hannah beamed up at him. "Is she pretty, Daddy?"

"She's very pretty. You're pretty too, but she's just prettier."

"I'm not pretty. Mama told me I was cute and she loved me very much."

"This pretty lady will love as much as your mommy loved you."

"Did you call her and she told you that?"

Uncomfortable, he shifted his legs, looking for a way to tell Hannah that the lady in question didn't know they were coming. He thought of calling her beforehand but couldn't find the courage to. He already imagined what his friend would look like and how she was going to react when she saw him. The sight didn't look pretty. It was better to come unexpected, she wouldn't have enough time to ask for a gun or something damaging to his person from her best friend, who couldn't be more willing to supply. The lady would even have a phone nearby and be ready to dial 911 for an ambulance.

No, it was safer to come unannounced and unwelcome. He gulped at that thought and wanted to turn tail and run. But he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to the little girl when it was in his power to make sure she was safe. And he was sure his friend's generous heart wouldn't let her personal opinion cloud her judgment. Nor she could turn this child away.

They walked the spacious marble driveway then followed the path, passing a 4-car garage then a curved walkway leading up a 3-step entrance stair. Finally they made it to the double door. This was it, looking down at his young companion, he encouraged. "Why don't you get that door knocker and announce our presence to the lady?"

As told, she straightened and stood on her tiptoe, grabbing the knocker on the wooden door then let it drop. It was only seconds, but he felt like years before double door open and a familiar face, he thought he'd never see again peeked out. "Yes?"

His voice weakened, almost like a whisper. "Hello there."

"Hello to yourself too."

Her voice wasn't too friendly, it was chilly in fact. Yet it didn't bother him, not one bit. He was just glad to be able to hear her voice again and it was good omen. She still spoke to him and wasn't as mad at him as he thought she'd be. And for that, he mentally patted himself on the back, thanking his heart for convincing his mind to come to her. Chills, ice, glacier, whatever she was going to throw out at him, he'd embrace it in a heartbeat.

Clearing throat, he said lamely. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

.

* * *

.

His sing song voice grated her nerves yet she found it endearing. His presence was like water to a man lost in the desert, dying of thirst. She drank it in, savoring and memorizing all his features lest she wasn't going to see him again. Probably another ten years. Even so, she studied him with a mask that she learned to perfection through the years acting as hostess at bachelor uncle's parties and formal dinners. She couldn't and wouldn't let him know how much his presence alone could affect her.

Tartly she told him. "I'd do better if you were standing somewhere else in some other corner of the world, instead of on my doorstep. So, what do I owe for the pleasure of having you grace my door?"

"Awe, is that all you have to say to your best friend all this time?"

"What else is there to say?"

"That's cold." He sobered, telling her. "I missed you."

She felt her mask crack and held on to it, completely ignoring the former. "Can't be not cold. No letters, no phone calls, and no post cards. Not even a message through your parents for me in ten yours then out of the blue, you show up expecting a warm welcome with open arms? Don't think so!"

"Open arms are good enough." He opened his arms as he winked at her. "The warm welcome can come later."

The nerve of the man! He had the audacity to imply such intimacy, one they never shared, one he threw away the chance at what they could have had. How could he not know how she felt about him? All the time they played together as kids and the days she stayed with his parents, caring for them. Any man with half a brain could see that she'd chosen him and wanted to be a part of his family, not temporarily as a friend but someone more, permanently and forever.

"Is your husband home? Introduce me to him so I don't have to watch my back when I walk through this door."

He asked as a joke but she wasn't feeling joking.

"My _husband_ isn't home. But don't let down your guard. I may find it tempting to put a few holes in you. Maybe one through that black heart of yours." Meanly she warned him then added when he grinned. "Not sure if you still have it."

He grinned as if it were all a joke to him and he had bullets for lunch every day. Maybe he did. The man lived a secret life, one that she didn't know but could only imagine and scare herself half to death, worrying about him. She could see a scar on his chest where his shirt front opened to one side, it looked like a bullet wound. She'd seen one on her father. She'd been three so she couldn't be sure. The wound on her friend had healed but was new as its skin was pinkish. Other people couldn't have noticed. But as his friend since childhood, she saw enough of his chest to know if a scar was an old one or he acquired just recently. She berated herself, again, for worrying about him like a mother hen. Maybe she spent too much time with his mother and was used to thinking and talking about him.

"Ouch." Hands over his heart, he acted the part. "It hurt. You weren't this cold before. What changed you?"

"Time." What she meant was You.

"Time is vicious like always, huh? I find it less and less friendly. So, how many times have you made me an uncle?"

"You're neither my brother or cousin, so none for you. How about you? How many do you have made me an _aunt? _Other than this one?"

Baffled, he looked at her questioningly as she looked at him, arms crossed and waiting for an answer. Then he remembered why he was there, facing his heaven and hell. He reached behind him, gently pulling the mentioned child and set her between them.

Both hands on the girl's thin shoulders, he introduced Hannah to his friend. "This is my daughter, Hannah. Hannah, say hello to Auntie."

"I'm telling you again, you're not my brother. Tell me why you want her to call me Auntie?" She asked, almost angrily and said to herself, he didn't take long to find a woman and have her have his kid, did he? She wanted to order him to explain like she used to when she wanted him to do something for her. She was sassy as well as bossy, but no more for that moment she felt like hell.

"Good morning, Auntie. How do you do?"

Her voice was sweet and beautiful. And she looked beautiful too. His wife must be a beautiful woman to have a girl this beautiful. Good manners too. Something couldn't be said of the father, who liked to show up on others' doorstep whenever he pleased.

"Where is your wife? You should introduce her to me so I can ask her why she ever chose a buffoon like you."

"My w- wife passed away."

"I'm so sorry. I must be hard on you."

.

* * *

.

He wanted to say you can't imagine the half of it. Instead, he took advantage of her sympathy and appealed to her. "Thank you. It's really hard since I have to work and she's not old enough to be home after school by herself. And there are nights I work over time, she's alone and I can't find her a live-in nanny. That's why I'm here today to ask of you a big favor. I hope you can help me take her of her for a little while."

He said in one breath in case she'd blow up and chase him off her property. He also tried puppy face, hoping her ice would melt a bit and take Hannah in. No matter how short the time would be, any length of time was better than keeping the girl with him. She'd be in danger if she stayed with him, especially now that he was so close to his goal. Unfortunately, his sale to the lady didn't fall through as she gave him the look of a sane person to a nutcase. He must admit he was nuts.

How could he expect her to take in a stranger, admittedly he misled and make her believe the stranger was his daughter? She had her own kids, her job, and her husband was likely to oppose. His failure was more than worth it though. He had the excuse to see her without a jealous husband breathing down his neck, which had become a target to several drug lords. He took the risk when he temporarily adopted Hannah and another risk when he came to this house.

Even though he took measurable caution along the way to her, one couldn't be too careful. He could have been followed as he stood there, waiting for a favorable answer. Worried for their safety, he none too gently pushed his friend and supposedly daughter inside then closed the door behind him. Like it was in his blood to check his surrounding wherever he went and whenever. Quickly, he scanned the room, leaving nothing and didn't find what he thought he'd. There wasn't any family photo on any end table or school trophies on fireplace mantle.

"You don't have any photos of the kids."

"I don't want people of questionable character to see my family. Who knows they do what with the info."

"You don't need to be like that, you know. I'm many things but never a kidnapper, so don't worry about blackmail and ransom."

He said but she acted as if she hadn't hear him. "When will you come back for her?"

She was going to help him? Stunned, he was beyond relief and so he forgot to carefully choose his words. "Can be long." It was too late to retract them as the sympathetic look on her turned demonic.

"Can be long, you said? How long that can be? One year?" She queried then paused, letting it sink in. "Or another ten years? Maybe this second time will be twice as last time. On the top of that, I'm not sure whether the man of my household will agree or not."

She purposefully accentuated the man of her household and let him believe whatever that he wanted to think, and if she'd acted well, he'd think the man was her husband. Yes, let him stew in it, she'd done enough stewing on her own. And for good measure, she affirmed. "Even if he doesn't disagree, you probably won't be coming back until I go frail and what I see of you is your corpse."

.

* * *

.

His voice low, Daddy agreed. "Maybe it'll be better that way."

There was something different in the pretty auntie's voice when she said to Daddy. "It's not I can or cannot. It's I want to or not."

Hannah got a bit scared and shrank back, hiding behind Daddy. Either Daddy was right about Auntie having a good heart or Auntie saw the scared look on her, Auntie's face softened. Auntie explained to Daddy but her tender eyes on Hannah.

"It's a child. A lot of responsibility and commitment required. I'm not sure I can do a good job at it."

Until then, Hannah was quiet and stood watching the scene unfold before her. She was observing the two grownups who seemed to be quarreling. Yet there was something else too, deep and well disguised for her mind of years old to wrap around or understand. Nevertheless, she felt Daddy and the Auntie didn't dislike but cared about each other. A lot.

She might be young but she knew the hidden meaning behind that look from one person for another very well. Her grandmother and mother looked at her that way many times before. Her grandmother and mother used their eyes to express their love for her and comfort her when they couldn't, not right in front of her father when he was in rage. And she knew her daddy needed her away and safe while he carried out his duties. The pretty auntie wasn't really mad at him, she only acted that way and for what purpose Hannah didn't know.

As a matter of fact, the pretty auntie cared about Daddy a great deal. Hannah saw her look at him from the corner of her eyes when he turned away to scan the area. And when Auntie saw the bullet scar that Hannah asked Daddy about, she looked sad and her eyes lost their glare. She saw Daddy do that too. He watched Auntie from under his Fedora, knowing its brim would conceal his eyes from her. The adults forgot all about her presence as they fought through words yet cared through their eyes. Since Hannah was much shorter than they, she had the best seat in the house and saw everything that they didn't want the other to see.

Again, Daddy scanned the area. He'd always on a lookout, as if he was expecting something or someone, just like when she hid from her father and looked out for his whereabouts so she could hide deeper. To repay his kindness, she wanted to help to convince the pretty lady and take her in.

Imitating the voice that another girl in her old neighborhood used to ask her parents for sweets, she spoke up. "Daddy, don't you worry. I can stay home by myself. I've done so these past months and no harm came. We don't want to trouble this pretty auntie."

.

* * *

The kid was smart! She caught on quickly and his friend fell for it-hard.

"No, Hannah, no trouble at all. You can stay with me for as long as you like." His friend consoled Hannah sitting down on her legs. Eyes leveled with Hannah, she tried persuasion. "Say you will. My kids will be happy to have another friend to play with."

He didn't know whether the genuineness in that voice or her goal accomplished, Hannah beamed at his friend and to him, she pronounced. "Daddy, I'm going to have friends."

And when his friend removed her hands from Hannah's arms, a piece of jewelry on her left hand winked at him mockingly. She was married and had kids after all. Upon his return this time, he'd hoped the news of her marriage was just a rumor spread around by rich, idle young men and women, who loved to gossip among themselves. He'd matured these past years and found more confidence in winning her once and for all. He'd hoped this reunion was also another chance for him. He guessed he took so many chances and now, Miss Fate decided enough was enough and turned the other cheek. Finally, for the last time, he gave up his hope for a future with her and it was time to say his goodbye.

Sitting on his legs, he said to an excited Hannah. "Hannah, stay with Auntie for now, OK? Why are you so down in the mouth?"

The girl laughed at his choice of idiom and he was glad she still laughed. She needed to laugh more and often, there shouldn't be anything that weighed down a young girl's spirit. He needed to work harder and make that a reality, he promised to himself. He just had to be careful and come out alive.

"Don't be sad, your Auntie will be sad too. She may be tough, but her heart is made of gold. She'll take a real good care of you. She's fun too. I'm sure all you'll do here is laugh and the next thing you know I'll be here, like now. I promise to come back for you. Promise to be good?"

"Pinky promise," said Hannah as she hooked her little finger with his.

He felt his bond with Hannah strengthen with that pinky promise and wondered if the only link between his friend and him now was this temporary daughter. He wasn't sure he wanted to reassure the kid or he simply tried to fill the void he suddenly felt after seeing that ring. "Daddy will come back and pick you up real soon."

Tears fell from Hannah's eyes and he wanted to cry as well. Cry for whom, he couldn't tell. So he stood up and started to walk away. But he wasn't able to stop himself and went back to hug his friend. As he was about to let go of her, she hugged him back then turned, kissing his cheek. He didn't dare look at her again when she whispered in his ear.

"I'll take care of your daughter like my own. Take care and come back to us. To me."

He nodded then hurried out to the street and made himself get in the car. He had to leave before he changed his mind and run back inside to tell her that Hannah could be her daughter too. Hannah could be theirs not just his alone. Giving in to his heart's desire, he turned around searching for a cat eyed girl and he saw her hugging crying Hannah. The sight shook him to the core and so he let himself dream his little dream.

"Good bye, my little Yoruichi. Wish you and your husband all the happiness in the world and some. You can take whatever happiness still left in my life from me too. Live for me and be happy, Yoruichi… Urahara."

Even that simple act of saying her name could stir such deep emotion in him. How much stronger and deeper his emotions would get if he actually said he L-word to her and she to him? Not that she'd ever say that word to him for that word now preserved for her husband and she was one heart, one love type of woman. With unsteady hands, he turned the wheel and drove off to his hell. Alone.

.

.

* * *

Originally posted 24 November 2013


	4. Sunshine

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

.

.

"_Mama. Mama."_

The crying voice roused Yoruichi from her sleep. As she looked over at the other side of the bed, she saw Hannah curled up in ball. Tears were streaming down her small, pale cheeks. The sight of the crying child left her chest tight, a longing for something she couldn't name or ever felt assailed her. She gathered the child in her arms, hands moving up and down the child's back, comforting her.

"Shhh. You're safe here, my child."

The child hiccuped and burrowed into her arms, half consciously she cried. "Mama."

"Mama is here." She reassured her again when the child whimpered. "Mama is here and you're safe. Dream your little dream, my dear child. Dream, dream sweet little dream… "

She started to sing the lullaby her grandfather used to sing to her mother then her when they had been kids. Hannah eventually quieted down and went back to sleep as if she felt safe, being held. She also felt at peace holding his child in her arms. Love is a wonderful thing, she said to herself, dropping her chin dropped on Hannah's top of the head and went back to sleep.

.

* * *

.

The sun shined through the purplish curtains and touched Hannah's face, waking her up from a sound sleep. She felt warm and good like back when she'd slept in Mama's arms. Head slightly turned, she searched for the warmth on her back and came to face with someone's chest. She let gaze travel up and saw a face she'd recently become dear to hear.

Auntie's face was beautiful and looked peaceful. There was a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Hannah wondered if she saw someone she loved while sleeping to have that smile. Hannah used to smile seeing Mama while asleep and Grandma had told her seeing one's loved ones could bring a smile, whether awake or asleep. Was Auntie seeing Daddy in her sleep?

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Auntie greeted her the moment she opened her eyes. Hannah liked that very much for Auntie's voice made her feel like Mama's caress on her cheeks. And sunshine always brought light and warmth to the world after dark, cold nights. At the thought of Mama, she brought herself back into Auntie's arms and timidly wished.

"I wish I could call you Mommy then I'd have both Mommy and Daddy. I love you, Mommy."

.

* * *

.

The child in her arms hadn't given her the chance to whether rebuke or refuse. However, she didn't mind. She tightened her arms around her small frame, declaring the same. "I love you too, my child."

As she said that, she didn't dare to look into her own heart, afraid of what she would find there. And yet she couldn't deny the I love you she'd just said was also meant for the child's father. How long had it been since his daughter came to stay with her? A week and already Hannah owned a corner of her heart. She dreaded the day the father came to reclaim his daughter and left. At the same time, she dreaded the day her uncle came home to find Hannah under their roof.

It wasn't too far away as today was Tuesday and Thursday was the day her uncle would be back from his two weeks long trip at the state capitol. She still had two more days to come up with a plausible story for having a kid in her care. Nonetheless, she had a more pressing matter after last night phone call from her friend. She wanted to scratch her head, searching her brain for a good enough reason to pave the way. She needed the her friend's support in this bind she'd let herself in.

But scratching her head neither looked cool nor was her style, she pushed the image of a very upset best friend from her mind. There was nothing to be worried about really, she was a fully grown woman and responsible for her own life and actions. Both the uncle and girl friend could fume and go blue in the face for all she cared. She cared too much already about what they thought, it was time for her to follow her heart and let her judgment stand. She hadn't slept in in a long time and after staying awake at midnight, comforting the distressed child, she deserved some leeway. Either jump off or stay on the bridge, she'd wait until she crossed that bridge to decide.

"Let's us get some more shuteye, my child."

"Yes, Mommy."

With that the mother and child shut their eyes with a content smile on their face, going back to their own dream world in each other's arms.

.

.

* * *

posted 26 November 2013


	5. Like father, like daughter

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

.

.

"What's that," asked her friend regarding her house guest.

Her friend had come as promised and Hannah or her houseguest had opened the door. The tough Soi Fon had been surprised with her greeter but not shown it. Not until they went to the kitchen, out of her charge's earshot. Her back to them, Hannah was sitting on the couch and reading the newest Highlights issue. She seemed to be oblivious to everything else.

"A child? A female child to be exact."

"I can see that." Fon stared at her then said, "what I mean is what's a little girl doing in your house? In Uncle's house no less."

"She's my daughter, this house is mine too. So naturally she's in this house."

"Thought you weren't a modern girl. When did you go and get yourself knocked up?"

"You made it sound like having kids is a felony." Half smiling, she told Fon. "Women have kids around the world every day. What's so wrong about me having one? I'm a woman too."

"Nothing is wrong in having kids. I mean…" Head shaking, Fon continued, "No, just tell me you've finally come to your senses and got laid. And that little girl is yours. Who's the father? Never mind. I don't care as long as you didn't have her with him. Wonder who is so good and better than him to be able to change your mind and get you have his kid."

Soi Fon chatted on and seemed to think the news, however unconventional, was worthy of celebration. She started to busy herself raiding through the wine cooler for her favorite and only stopped her raid when no response had come.

Unsure as to how to explain her predicament, Yoruichi remained silent and watched Hannah. Her lips turned up when Hannah giggled then laughed at something in the magazine. But she stopped herself before they resembled a smile. She was getting too attached to Hannah, she'd love her too much, if she hadn't already. She didn't want that to happen for she knew Hannah wasn't hers and would leave any day now. Still, she smiled for Hannah's childish and joyous laughter reminded Yoruichi too much of herself when she was that age and of the father. Her best friend, Hannah's father, could have made her happy and laugh when they had been kids. And as adults, he could still make her miserable even when they were miles apart.

And before she missed him more, she turned to her friend. She had no idea what was going through her friend's head. Her friend looked like she was concentrating hard on something, looking from her to Hannah then back.

"Don't tell me that little girl belongs to him."

"Hannah is his daughter, Fon,"

"What? You've got to be kidding me? What the hell!" Soi Fon yelled then lowered her voice as Hannah lifted her gaze and looked at the two adults, looking worried. Like men, Soi Fon took a deep breath, combing her mid-length, braided hair as if to calm her nerves. "You and him? The child is at least six by the look of her reading speed. So how was she born?"

Had no idea what Soi Fon was getting at, she stood still and waited. Left to her own thoughts, she wondered what made Soi Fon think Hannah was her daughter. She wouldn't mind to have Hannah as her daughter, but to add salt to her wound, Hannah was his and another woman's.

"The traditional way. A father and a mother?"

"Damn it! That's not what I mean and I know you know well what I asked. Forget it. What were you thinking, Yoruichi? He abandoned you!"

"He didn't abandon me, Fon. He left for his job. And I'm not a child so he couldn't have abandoned me."

Hands thrown in the air, Fon glared at her. "Answer a question with another question. Why don't you try and explain so I can understand why you're so compliant when it comes to him?"

"He needed someone to take care of his daughter while he takes care of his business. Whatever that is. I wasn't thinking anything, he came asking for help so I agreed. Hannah lost her mother just last year."

"I thought you said she was your daughter," doubted Soi Fon, her voice lowered and tone less acidic.

"She wants me to become her new mother and asked if it was OK for her to call me Mommy. It has a nice ring to it, so I just tried to say the word daughter and see if it sounds as nice."

"Yes, of course you weren't thinking. It's _him_. Anything has to do with him is like music to your ears. But, Yoruichi, she's his daughter! How could he just waltz back into your life and ask of you a request like that? He left with not so much as an adieu a decade ago? A decade ago! How many decades does one have?"

"Decades don't make a difference between friends and he's my friend, Fon. I couldn't say no when he seemed so desperate. What kind of a person am I to turn them away?"

"The kind of woman who gives as much as she receives and kicks his sorry, cheating ass."

"I agree with you that he deserves a kick in the ass, but he didn't cheat, my friend. He and I have never been anything else but friends. What he has had with other women is none of my business. And as his long time friend, I feel I owe him my loyalty."

"Owe him your loyalty, _my foot!_ On the contrary, he owes you heartbreak. My girl, you're just helpless against him, aren't you? Even after all these years. You need to get out of this place, it's full of memories of him. That's why you can't forget him. What's so great about him that I can't get you to move on? Short of tying you up and throw you into some guy's bed in order for you to get over him?"

.

* * *

.

"You wouldn't do that to me, Fon," said Yoruichi, no longer laid back.

She knew herself was over the line. Of course she'd never do what she'd just said. She'd only thrown out that empty threat out of frustration. But seriously, Yoruichi needed to let go or she'd die an old maid.

She held out an olive branch, making up for earlier. "Tell me if you need a break from the little girl."

"Her name is Hannah and she's a great kid, well behaved and very thoughtful for a kid of nine. But thanks for offering your help."

"Man! I swore not to swear at him, but you've got to agree with me that he's bad to the bone. He left only ten years and his kid is already nine. Maybe he had a relationship with another girl before he left and is too ashamed to tell you the truth. So he lied telling you the mother is dead. We can't know what a man with his looks and playful manner is capable of."

"Come on, Fon, he's not that bad. You think I'm so bad at judging people and I would have made friends with him if he 'd been as bad as you make him out to be. He seems to be a good father to Hannah, so he can't be entirely bad."

"No, you're not bad judging people to make them your friends. You just suck when the person in question is him."

"Let's just pretend I didn't hear that."

That came out as a warning, loud and clear. Soi Fon knew when to charge and to retreat. Now wasn't the time to beat some sense into Yoruichi's full heart and blind eyes reserved for him alone. Thus, she shifted her sails into another direction. "When is he coming back for the little girl anyways?"

"He said he'll come back for her very soon. And it's Hannah."

"I get it. Hannah. Like father, like daughter, they both got you in the palm of their hands."

.

* * *

.

Fortunately, her friend sighed in resignation and dropped the subject. Yoruichi was glad she did, because talking about the man raised her own hackles. He had the gall to show up at her door and ask for a favor like that. Soi Fon wasn't far off the mark; she was helpless and hopeless when it came to him. And Hannah was a delight to be with. She had more fun moments than she did before their unexpected visit. The child was more talkative than she first thought and began to open up to talk about her parents. Still, Hannah wasn't open enough to her liking, she wanted to hear about the mother and how her father was like being a father and husband, to some other woman.

Why couldn't she erase his departing words from her memory? She needed to toughen up and forget everything between them now that she knew he'd married another and had a child. Why did she remember his face and the words he said that day like yesterday? That day he'd meant to say goodbye without her knowing and left for his job? He'd told her not to hitch up with some guy and wait for him to come back to give her away on her wedding day. But he'd only said to give her away. It didn't mean the same as to walk down the aisle with her. The idea had been all her own in her head. She couldn't really blame him for her waiting.

Over the intervening years, she hadn't gotten a word from him. He could have called and ask her to meet up with him somewhere close to his childhood home during his rare visits to his parents, both now deceased. He could have asked her come over and see him at his house even. She knew the way and probably knew more of his house than he did himself. She technically lived there every weekend after he'd left, and only when his mother had needed professional healthcare and had to move into a hospice had she stop staying over. And whenever she heard a car door closing outside of his house, she was excited checking the doorway to see if he somehow learned of his parents' deteriorating health and came home for a long visit. Time and time again, she was disappointed and a little sadder. She still came over for up keeping of the place once or twice a month even after his father and mother passed away.

He hadn't come back for his parents' funerals, either. And she had no way of contacting him. She wondered what exactly he'd been doing for his job. He was so secretive about it and left no contact either with his parents or her. With no other living relative, she'd taken up the task of arranging things with the funeral home then one day a letter had come in the mail from a Mr. Ukitake. His letter had stated he was the Urahara family's attorney and that the Uraharas had appointed her as their power of attorney. She hadn't been as surprised to learn about her new status as their power of attorney as when Mr. Ukitake had informed her that the elderly couple had left all their worldly possessions to her in their will. She'd also been entrusted with a 9" by 12" brown clasp envelop, addressed to their son and not sealed. She had to restrain herself from taking a peek inside.

"Back to earth and face the music, Yoruichi."

Smiled ruefully, she answered. "I'm back. Face what music?"

"You promised me to forget about him just before I left for my tour. Only six months ago. And now I came back, you've a child as a house guest. What will I find next time I come back? A man in your bed?"

"Is that what you've always wanted? For me to date and get laid?"

"Any other man will do. But I'm afraid with your state of mind, any man I may find in your bed is him."

"Fon, what is that you have against him? You and him spoke to each other only a handful of times. And I know you know he's a good man."

She had asked because she was curious about the animosity between her two good friends. She'd been a long time but only today the opportunity presented itself. Soi Fon hushed as always whenever she brought up the strong dislike she had for her other friend. They were the only few true friends she had and she dearly wished they got along well. And she wanted Hannah to spend some time with Soi Fon too. The child would be thrilled to learn about her father's military life. Her question was ignored again but she didn't mind, she'd get it out of her one of these days. Soi Fon might be tough, she herself had inborn perseverance and didn't give up on what she wanted. Dropping the subject, she invited her friend.

"Hey, Fon, what do you say we three go out for lunch? It's my treat."

"Sure, why not? You talk and walk money, a meal or two won't hurt your purse string. And I, I have to pinch penny for penny."

"No, you're just stingy. What does a girl from a background and career path like yours need to save money for? To buy a husband who will close an eye and let you stay in the military after marriage?"

"That was mean, Yoruichi. Why do I need to buy a husband? I don't think I'm too bad looking to resort to that if I ever want a husband. I said if, not when."

"Your beauty and grace aren't in question, it's your personality. You're too much for any man to make you happy. Perhaps, another military personnel will. Ever thought about dating one of your comrades?"

No answer came from Soi Fon. She hadn't expected one either. Soi Fon got off the stool, squaring her shoulders then back in her military stance. "Come on. Let's go break your purse string. I'm so hungry that I can swallow a cow whole now."

"If I had to go broke for you eat the whole cow, I would. You may be strong for a female, but you're still one and not too big." She told her friend as she a hand over their shoulders, comparing their heights. "See?"

"OK. I'm just really hungry and may need to have two portions to be full. Be warned."

"Don't worry. Today lunch is actually on Hannah. Her father gave her his any time money for expenses and she gave it to me for her safekeeping."

She finished with an evil grin and Soi Fon laughed, catching her meaning. "Yeah. Swipe his savings clean."

"Of course. Payback is fully enforced as," checking her wrist watch then cheerfully confirmed, "in about half an hour."

.

* * *

.

Yoruichi sounded cheerful getting back at him, but she knew better. It was her way to cope with his abandonment. Yes, denied it until she was blue in the face if she wanted, but Soi Fon had known her long enough to be deceived. She and the man had been friends much longer than Soi Fon and herself. The couple had been inseparable as kids and remained the same into their teenage years. They had still been close when Yoruichi starting college two years after he had. All their mutual friends had called them childhood sweethearts but neither of them had confirmed or disputed their pairing. Then one day he'd packed and left, leaving not a note or an explanation. By then, their circle of friends had scattered around the country as jobs and school demanded. No one really knew why and how he could have left her with just a casual goodbye like the one they had always said at the end of the day.

Or there was something more than Yoruichi had let on. She knew the couple wasn't a couple but two friends who had seemed to live in each other's pocket. But if that had been the case, how could her friend not have noticed how he'd been smitten with her and always denied there was anything special between them? And if there had been nothing special and deep, why didn't she get serious with one of the many young men who went after her like bees to pollen?

Whenever she thought back, Soi Fon wanted swear and curse at him again. Who did he think he was to drop her only friend as he had? They had been like a man with his shadow, she the man and he the shadow and that man had always counted on his shadow to know the time of the day. Whether it was day or night, the shadow would tell. After his leaving, she hadn't changed. She was cheerful and smiled as always yet Soi Fon saw through that façade.

"Fon, we're ready to go. Prepare your stomach, Fon. We're going to stuff you like a turkey."

Yoruichi called out and brought her back to her empty stomach. As she looked up, she saw Yoruichi and Hannah walking down the stairs, hand in hand. She had to do a double take to make sure her first impression of them together had been wrong. The woman and the child looked so happy and comfortable with each other; the image touched a chord deep in her. If she didn't know them personally, she'd think they were real mother and daughter being together like that.

"Already." Still touched by her own observation, she smiled at the girl while her question directed at her friend. "Which car are we driving? Mine or yours?"

"Take yours. Hannah will like it. Your Jeep is more like a Hummer than my coupe."

She wanted to ask about the Hummer but decided against it. She needed food ASAP for all the calories she consumed earlier that day had burned off when she ranted at him. And to fix her hunger problem, she led the way before another episode about him started and she'd faint from hunger as well as anger for the man. Whoever said when one loved more would hurt and hate more was totally wrong and insane. She didn't love but despised him for he hurt her best friend.

"Aunt Fon, what would you like to have for lunch?"

A small voice asked her and she was grateful, she needed distraction from another headache as she started to think about her nemesis. Yes, her impending headache was him like the woman in her company often was, they both made her crazed. They truly were a match. As a gesture of her gratitude, she bent down and asked Hannah.

"What would you like, little girl?"

Timid, the girl told them of her favorite foods. "I like the salads and bread sticks at Olive Garden. Papa took me there once. But anything would be fine too. All foods are good."

"Olive Garden it's."

That was it, Yoruichi just made the decision on her own. She didn't mind yet felt like hitting the walls. Yoruichi did as Hannah liked, without asking her for a second opinion. And man, the girl was good, she was polite and didn't take food for granted. She only hoped the girl wouldn't be disappointed if she ever tasted some of the food she herself had during her deployment.

.

* * *

posted 26 November 2013


	6. Death

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

.

.

It was twenty after one when they arrived at Olive Garden. No longer at the peak of lunch time, the place wasn't crowded and the trio was showed to their table to the right, facing the entrance. Although Mommy gave her a snack at ten, Hannah was hungry. Her excitement being out, however, outweighed her hunger and so she sat glancing table after table, trying to memorize as many details as her young mind could absorb. She wanted to tell her baby sister all about what she learned when she saw her again.

The little girl wondered how her sister was doing and if she was sleeping well and not disturbed by Papa's rages. Had her baby sister grown any? And how was Grandma doing? Was her arthritis troubling her so much that she couldn't take care of their violet rose? She remembered the days and sometime nights the three of them went hungry for Papa was in rage and they had to stay out of his sight. Seeing other customers eat and laugh together with their families, she wished she could somehow share all the delicious food she'd been given with her grandmother and baby sister. Little Rose could eat most solid food now for Grandma said she could when turned one and she did just two weeks ago.

Were they full or hungry? Her appetite was gone and she no longer felt hungry. She felt guilty to have been cared for and fed for by these kind strangers while Grandma and little Rose could be hungry for days on end if Papa was too far gone in rage. Just like the day Papa threw her into that canal. She knew how death felt like when she felt herself start to sink and became weightless and Mommy wasn't there to save her anymore. She thought she was going to die as more water got into her mouth and nose and her body sank deeper. She stopped struggling and waited for death to come, but it didn't.

_As she was thinking she was dead, something warm and soft touched her then it half carried half dragged her cold, weightless body out of the water. She felt something, like a breath on her face as a soft voice came from a far distance._

_ "Child, can you hear me? Can you breathe?" _

_The voice sounded worried. Then she felt something warm covering her wet body, which started to feel some weight and the hardness under it. Less worried but still tender, the voice called her again. _

_"My child, breathe. You need to breathe." _

_The voice told her while a pair of hands, warm on her small chest pressing down and a few seconds later, she felt the water she drank start to come back up. She coughed. Her nose burned from the water pressure while her throat was sore from silent cries of terror and having too much water in it. She didn't know she lay there for how long and if the owner of that soft and tender voice had left. She couldn't hear any voice or even a sound. It was deathly silent. _

_Death. _

_Her body convulsed and she was scared to open her eyes to see the God of Death. She didn't want to die just yet; she wanted to see her baby sister grow up. She wanted to take care of Grandma too. But if she had left the world of the living, she'd see Mama and tell her how much her daughters missed her. At that thought, she opened her eyes but they felt heavy. She closed them then blinked several times before they obeyed her and opened. When she did, a blurry image of a woman with black hair came into her sight. She blinked her eyes again, that image became clearer and in front of her was a beautiful lady with black hair. A lady looked very like Mama. _

_Sitting up quickly, she threw her small, wet body at Mama as she cried. "Mama? Is it really you Mama? I missed you, Mama. Our little Rose missed you too. And Grandma too. Why can't I see you like you said you'd watch over me and my baby sister, Mama? You promised."_

_._

* * *

.

Yoruichi took the jacket from the back of her chair and put it over Hannah's shoulders when she saw her shudder. Concerned, she moved her chair closer. "Are you cold, my child?"

And just like that, Hannah dived and wrapped her small arms around her. "Mommy."

She heard the child call her Mommy before and she herself also tasted its sound on her lips, it sounded divine to her. And yet a tearful Hannah touched something deeper in her, something that she never dared dreaming of feeling it. The feeling that parents were said to have toward their children, the feeling of protectiveness. Yes, she wanted to protect Hannah from whatever that made her cry and cling on her for her dear young life.

What was her child thinking about to make her this tearful and afraid? She noticed the change in her earlier but she wasn't used to dealing with children who seemed to keep to themselves, so she waited. She saw this side of Hannah on several occasions and tried to help by asking her, but Hannah looked sad and she let it go. But those times weren't this bad. Hannah didn't cry or cling onto her like now. What was she to do? She couldn't possibly ask her what happened to her while they were in public.

Even if they were at home, she still couldn't talk with a third person present. What if Hannah didn't want more people to know about her past? Whatever had happened must be horrendous for Hannah to break down like that. She heard her talk and cry in her sleep before; and on those nights, she could only held Hannah in her arms and pretended to be the lady she called out for. And so she kept her arms around the child waiting for her terror to die down. She also saw the puzzled and worried look on Soi Fon gave her, shifting from her to Hannah. Her friend was going to say something but changed her mind and tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Why, Miss Hannah, I thought I was about to cry a river for my cow as our order takes so long. Shall we go look for that cow and see if it got scared of mighty Soi Fon and ran away?"

Her friend's act was genuine and it seemed Hannah understood her worry for her, Hannah moved away from her embrace and gave Soi Fon a tentative smile. "Yes, Aunt Fon. We should look for its herd."

She slid off her chair and went to take Soi Fon's outstretched hand then they were off. Yoruichi looked at the pair wondering why her friend didn't see how good a mother she herself could be. For a military personnel and a young woman without any experience with children, she seemed to protective instincts of a mother. Only if she opened up a little bit and let men come closer, then she might find a good man to marry and build a family with.

Aren't you the same, Yoruichi? You don't give any man a chance to get closer to you. She heard the other her ask and she shoved it aside. My mind is made up, she responded and that shut the other woman up. Just then their order arrived, she waved at Soi Fon and Hannah to let know their lunch was ready.

As the pair came back to their assigned table, she looked worriedly at Hannah when Hannah let out a huge sigh. Relieved, she inwardly signed seeing her eyes said something else entirely different. Hannah's eyes looked like the stars had just descended in them eyeing the salads, garlic bread, and classic Shrimp Scampi Fritta on the table.

Kids were kids, Yoruichi thought and looked up to see her friend share her opinion with a nod, smiling. She said to her lunch dates while digging in her own portion. "All right, girls, let's dig in before Miss Cow goes look for her more appetizing lunch."

That earned a playful glare from Miss Cow but a gleeful laughter from Hannah. Content with the result of her joke, she joined the other two and really dug in her lunch, suddenly realized she was ravenous herself.

While they were eating, Soi Fon told a few more jokes and had Hannah's full attention, completely forgot about what troubled her earlier. Her vision a married Soi Fon with kids kept teasing in the back of her mind and she thought her friend wouldn't be opposing the idea of becoming a mother someday. If a right man and as strong and tough as herself came along, Soi Fon would fall eventually. But how right was right for she thought her choice of man was right while her uncle said that choice was wrong?

.

POSTED: 26 November 2013

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I always wondered about mysterious Yoruichi and thought she was maternal and loving. And I'm sorry the Yoruichi in my story doesn't feel like to you like the original Yoruichi of Bleach.

Since I haven't gotten any review or PM, I'll just go with my imagination and let my fingers do the typing.

Also, there is a holiday coming up this week, I'm writing as many chapters as I can when I have the time. So if you don't see any new chapters in the following weeks, that means I'm back to my cave carving stones again. =P

Hope my story isn't disappointing so far.

Until next time...


	7. Hell

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

.

.

"Nana. Nana."

"It's Mom. Mommy. Mom-my."

"Mom-my."

The baby girl said excitedly while moving her tiny arms and legs up and down. The mother smiled at her then turned to the father, who was standing behind them. "Honey, isn't she too cute?"

"Yes, Miyako, she's too cute. I think we should put up walls now for she'll grow up in the blink of an eye and boys will be roaming around our house."

He laughed at his own joke then laughed harder when the baby stretched out her arm to reach for her older brother, also had black hair like her. The boy was far from being happy as his little sister grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him toward her high chair.

"Na. Na. Na…"

The boy tried to tug his hair from his sister's small yet strong hand. "Rukia, let go of my hair. Now."

Rukia heard not only her brother's command but also the hardness in his voice, she let go and wailed. She pointed a bony, tiny finger at her brother accusing him. "Bad, bad Na make Ruka cry."

Seeing their son's face turned none too warm, the parents saw it all and had to stifle their laughter. His wife told her. "Rukia, be a good baby and don't cry. You shouldn't introduce yourself to your new brother like that. Rukia." Then she explained as she took the boy's hand. "This is your big brother, Byakuya. Say hello to your big brother."

"Hell."

He couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and laughed. He laughed even harder when his son turned the cold shoulder, huffing. "Isn't she old enough to say a hello right?"

"It's not hell, Rukia. It's hello. Hel-lo. Repeat after me. Hel-lo."

Rukia tried it again and she got it. "Hel-lo."

Rukia said it and his wife looked proud, nodding. "Good job, Rukia. Now let's formally introduce ourselves. This is Daddy. Dad-dy."

"Dad-dy."

Miyako smile fondly at her baby girl and to him. "Honey, introduce yourself to our new daughter."

"Well, my little girl, that's an order from the lady of the house. So let's get started." He handed out his hand and gently shook Rukia's right hand. "How do you do, Miss Rukia? My name is Kaien Kuchiki and it's an honor to have met you, whom my wife fell in love with behind my back."

His wife whacked him on the back but she didn't look angry or even mad. She chided him. "Stop being a jealous husband and be a good father to the poor little thing."

"Rukia, you're our daughter now so let us know when anyone treats you badly."

The second he finished telling his daughter that, she looked at his son accusingly. "Bya Ruka bad."

"She can't even speak properly and already tattle tell. What a bother babies are."

"Isn't your baby sister cute?" He couldn't miss the chance to ruffle his son's feather for the boy was too serious for his age. At his age, he was supposed to hang out with other kids and have some fun. But no, the boy had to stay scooped up inside and read his youth away with not a care in the world. School then books and books then back to school.

"She isn't cute. She's dirty. She picks her nose and eats with her fingers. What's so cute about her?"

"You were like that when you were her age."

Defensively, his son denied. "I was not."

"And how do you know that, my son? You were just a baby. You can't remember what you did or didn't do when you were one and a half."

His son didn't answer the question but sternly looked over at Rukia. "Girls are troublesome. They only care about makeup, clothes, and boys. Rukia will grow and do the same. I can't see why people say girls are cute."

Miyako had to step in and stopped her husband before their contest became full blown. "All right, boys, time is up. It's family time so no verbal contest. Let's go and get some clothes for our little Rukia."

Her husband and son conceded as she picked up Rukia from her high chair then they headed for the door. She had high hope for her children to get along since Rukia was so adorable and Byakuya was really protective and responsible for a thirteen year old boy.

.

* * *

.

Later that night, Miyako went back to their room after tucking in Rukia and found her husband on the bed, looking through some file folder.

"What are you looking for, honey?"

Without taking his gaze off the files, he sounded concerned. "I think I'm onto something that can explain why our agents are getting hit left and right. Do you remember the last time we were at the border?"

"Of course. That's where we found our Rukia or Rosemary as she was known to her family. What about it?"

"I'm not quite sure. I can't understand why one after another agent got shot at while they were at their own safe house. Clear shots too, as if the shooters know when our agents come and go. Only we, you and I, and the command center are supposed to know where to find their safe houses. The commander has strict policy in regard to keeping the agents' identity as well as their safe houses sealed. Only a select few have access to the database and yet some of our best men had been hit these past months."

"You think there is a mole among us?"

She was just guessing but her husband didn't look like he was searching in the dark. He looked and sounded like he'd found solid evidence. "I'm almost certain that's the case we're dealing with."

"What do you think we should do? Go to the Commander?"

Her husband hesitated for a minute before asking for her opinion. "Do you think we should? Because I still haven't found the mole. There may be more than one."

"This doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't." He didn't want to worry his wife but they were in this together, she needed to be prepared for the worst scenario. "There is a possibility that this operation will collapse and we're back to square one. Drug lords will once again roam the streets in broad day light, finding new vendors and patrons. And the worst, all undercover agents will take the heat if they didn't already become the drug lords and their hangmen's practice target."

Startled, his wife came to his side and rested her face against his back. "Do you ever regret volunteering as the messenger for this operation?"

"No, not ever. I only wish all agents were honorable and possessed the integrity like 3K." He turned around and gathered his wife in his arms, asking her. "Have you met any of 3K?"

She played with the collar of his shirt while answering him. "Yes, I met all three just before our current operation started. They're an odd mix. One talked a lot, the other talked too but only about combat skills, and the last smiled often but kept to himself."

"I only met them briefly to give them new orders from the Commander, but their reputation is widely known at the agency. It'd be fun if we met as civilians."

"It's not impossible. Once this operation is over, current agents will be pulled out and replaced with new blood. Commander is recruiting. He said we need new faces for our agents have been in the area for years and become too noticeable for another mission."

His wife thought she was distracting him as she unbuttoned his shirt while sharing the information. He let her believe her ruse was a success and kept on their discussion. "What do you want to do once we're off the case, Miyako?"

"I don't know." She was unbuttoning the last button and it was done, she took the shirt off him. She gave him a seductive smile, leaning in to kiss his bare chest. "Maybe we'll give our daughter a playmate in ten months from tonight?"

"It's your call since you're the lady of the house." His own voice became seductive as he landed a kiss on his wife's smiling lips, yielding to her. "You're the lady of my heart, your wish is my command."

His wife wrapped her hands around his neck, whispering against his lips. "Then I command to do your duty as a husband."

"As you wish, my lady." He whispered back and gave into her loving kiss.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

At first I thought Rukia had a thing for Kaien, too. However, I had a second thought when I watched again the scene where Kaien and Miyako were standing and talking to each other while Rukia also standing but behind them, observing them. Rukia also said to herself something like she wanted to be like Miyako, that can be misinterpreted as her wish to in Miyako's place and Kaien's wife.

With that pleased and happy look on her face, I saw a good friend, a younger sister happy for her brother and pleased that he found a good and right woman for himself in Miyako. Maybe she even looked up to Miyako, the first woman she liked and admired and Kaien was a father figure to her since her adoptive brother acted so cold and kept his distance. Her eyes didn't give off any feeling of sadness, hurt, longing, or envy.

Or maybe it's just me, who saw what she wanted to see. It's anime after all and anime can't express as much or as well as in live action (personal opinion: most actors and actresses aren't that good anyway). That said, that's how Kaien and Miyako became Rukia's parents in my story.


	8. That girl loves you

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

.

.

As Kisuke was about swing himself back into his hiding place, a bullet came his way and he only had enough time to duck then rolled down onto his stomach.

"God damn it!"

He swore to himself for the bullet missed his skull approximately less than half an inch. How did they find out where he was that quickly? He hadn't been back in this forsaken town for long for any hit man to have a go at him. It wasn't the first time his safe house being ransacked either. His safest safe house and now his hiding place, which he moved and set up a few other places as decoy.

So how could they find out the very spot he'd set up just yesterday and not his decoy?

He'd heard news from his contact that other agents on this operation were also targeted. Since he and his team successfully broke one of the most sophisticated drug ring a month ago, the drug lords were on edge and began to retaliate. They were all out for whoever broke or was attempting to break any more of their rings. He hoped the ring he was after this time wouldn't take another ten years or require him to play a scholar with glasses. Inspire of that, he wouldn't mind the disguise if his discomfort put another drug lord out of business. The drug lords somehow had a way to bounce back on their feet and cause more havoc after a fall. They became even more ruthless as well as bold and came head to head with law enforcement from both countries. The strangest thing was how well they aim at their targets, as if they knew where and when to expect them.

Is there a mole in the mist?

He thought he was over thinking and scaring himself brainless. He couldn't afford to be jumpy otherwise not only him wouldn't come out of here alive but also his friends and colleagues. Worse of all, he needed to get back to Hannah and _her_. He'd stopped to call his best friend by her name for saying her name, even only in his head, left him exposed and raw. She now was something off limit and out of reach like the stars in the sky. The sky. Something in the sky caught his attention and as he looked more closely, he saw the signal flare going up in the west horizon. That flare gave him pause since that direction was where their appointed meeting place on this side of the border and it was supposed to extremely difficult, if not impossible, to pinpoint its location without inside knowledge.

What is going on here?

It couldn't be another coincidence. Too many coincidence in one night. And where in the hell did Kyoraku go? Not at another tavern drinking and flirting with anything in a skirt I hope, he tried to calm himself. He wasn't someone who lived on hope or became worried easily. He had years of training and living in this region for this long had hardened him for him to worry groundlessly. Kyoraku would better be here or he himself would skin him alive, there was no need for the lady doctor to do the honor.

Just as he crawled to the clearing outside of the woods getting ready to run toward the direction of their headquarters, he saw a man wearing a wide brimmed hat strolling toward him from the opposite direction. Speaking of the devil! Kisuke was glad to see a familiar face who wasn't pointing a gun at him. And the devil, what was he thinking? Were they on vacation in Cancun? Not only the devil Kyoraku had his silly hat on, he even wore a colorful short-sleeved shirt for this mission. Did that damned devil have a death wish? Maybe he did. The lady doctor gave him the cold shoulder when he went home last. The poor devil, he had to make do with flirting when his wife gave him that special medicine of hers.

And yet the devil was luckier than he, he had a wife and a daughter to go back to. He himself had neither. No, he had a daughter now. It'd be much better if he had a wife waiting for him back home as well.

"Yo, Kisuke!"

"Shut it. Do you want your lady wife to dig bullets from your thick skull? I got ambushed just now." He warned Kyoraku and the man's reaction didn't look too good.

"I'd hoped you didn't. Damn it! What the hell is going on? Kenpachi then you."

"He got ambushed too?"

His friend and partner nodded. "Bullets showered at him like rain. He was lucky to come out of there alive. It'd be sad if he died. He's pulling out when this operation ends to go back home and care for his young son."

They were running hard for their headquarters as Kyoraku told him about their friend, also an agent on the mission. Why did Ken want to leave the service when the thrills and actions of missions like this were his favor?

Curious, he turned to Kyoraku, "But doesn't he like missions like this one?"

On the same speed, his friend met his gaze with an explanation. "His wife left and didn't take their boy with her. She's filing for a divorce as we speak."

"That bi-" He stopped himself just in time. "That heartless woman. Doesn't she know he has a job to do? And a mother is supposed to be loving and caring and doesn't just drop her young son like a sack of potato?"

"Don't blame her. Our boy Ken can be rough and doesn't understand a woman's heart. I doubt he even remembers to call her on their wedding anniversary. A man shouldn't leave the woman he loves for too long for people change with time."

His friend said pointedly and he wondered what he meant by that. And yes, he agreed with him about leaving the girl for too long. Nonetheless, it was unfair to Ken. That woman knew what she was getting into when she accepted Ken's marriage proposal. Ken looked happy when he told him and their friends about his impending marriage and showed off his son when the baby came. Couldn't the wives be more understanding of their husbands, especially those who put their lives on the line to protect?

"So how are you and Retsu, Raku? Trouble in paradise lately?"

His words denied but his eyes couldn't. "No, no trouble at all. I'm a happy married man."

"If you say so." He smiled his usual smile, the one that _she_ said was creepy.

"Suke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up. I know you and your little girl friend have been always been happy together. So take pity on us mortal men and keep your trap shut."

"That was harsh. Are you sure you didn't sneak any sake and have been drinking while on duty?"

"Not even a single drop. The doctor's order."

Kyoraku laughed and he knew who the doctor was. The doctor was no other than the lady doctor, Kyoraku's long time girl friend and wife. Yes, the two danced around each other long enough, since college days. Kisuke thought they'd never come clean about their feelings and be like _her_ and himself. Thinking and yet not thinking of her, how was he think of her when he couldn't bring himself to say her name while doing so? His heart thumped then twisted, knowing there was no chance for them. He let himself dance far too long and now she belonged to another man. Yeah, dig yourself a hole and die down there, Kisuke. You'd have told her how you felt when you still had the chance. Now Yoruichi would never become Yoruichi Urahara and your wife. He actually hit his forehead with the heel of his palm when the inner chastised him.

"Yoruichi isn't married, you know."

His friend broke the silence, bringing him back to reality where they were running. "Sorry. I didn't hear what you just said."

"I said your little Yoruichi isn't married and still waiting for you. With your daughter."

"How do you know? I saw her wedding ring."

"You're old beyond your years. When does a ring define a person's marital status? I don't dare to imagine of what you think seeing young people today wear their rings. They wear it any where and every where they feel like to."

"It was on her left hand and ring finger." He pointed at his running partner's hand, "Doesn't that ring mean the same?"

His friend raised his hand and confided, grinning like a boy. "I need this on me to keep the ladies away. And of course, I need her to wear one too, just to amuse me and keep her male patients from ogling what isn't theirs."

Possessive. He felt the same seeing how other men look at Yoruichi when they were in college. Even back in high school. He was two years older than she and so graduated before she did. He'd been jealous of the boys who seemed to hang on to her every words and her flirty comments for those idiots made it worse. Yet he hadn't told her of his feelings or even showed his jealously. He kept his feelings well hidden, maybe not so well since all his friends seemed to notice his true feelings. He was glad his friends knew for he didn't have to pretend he wasn't jealous when one of them intentionally flirted with her to rattle him.

"Did Retsu tell you about Yoruichi and Hannah?"

"Yes, but she didn't mean to. It kind of slipped off when she was busy with something."

Something. The man made it light but Kisuke knew that tone of voice and that something meant something not so innocent as he put it. It seemed every single one of his guy friends were married and had kids, even that crazy Isshin had found his love and somehow convince her to marry him. Isshin and his wife even had a boy. How did their boy look like? And why was he thinking about his friends and their wives while on the run? Nevertheless he couldn't get the still single Yoruichi out of his mind, he asked his friend again.

"How did Retsu know about Yoruichi not being married?"

"You forgot those two are friends too? And your girl took your daughter to my wife for a checkup when the child had problem breathing during a cold. Didn't your girl tell you?"

"She has no way of contacting me. I don't want to take any chances with them. I was deep in their territory and lair, they'd go after my family if they made the connection."

"Why did you tell Hannah is your daughter and not the truth?"

"I…" He wasn't sure why he'd done that. "I don't know. I just thought it was a good idea."

"She really cares for that child. I think her believing Hannah is your daughter is one of the reasons. She stayed with that child the entire time she was in the hospital. Even the nurses admired her meticulous care of the child. Loves the daughter as she loves the father."

"She doesn't love me, Kyoraku. You've been our friends for years so you should know she doesn't love."

"Yes, we've been friends for years and that's why I'm you telling, Kisuke, that girl loves you. You just need to man up and talk to her heart to heart. Before it's too late. I heard the uncle is looking for a suitable husband for his only niece."

His pace slowed down then he came to a complete halt, hearing the news. Looking for a husband for her. That meant she wasn't married and still available. He still had a chance to win her if her uncle didn't make good of his threat as the older man warned him off his niece years before.

"Hey, Raku, do you think I can borrow your phone and call her later?"

"Of course, anything for you and the girl you love. You two help us get back together. We owe you that much."

"Thanks, man." Then he remembered he hadn't asked after Hannah's health. "Did Retsu also tell you what went wrong with Hannah? Why she needed to stay in the hospital?"

.

* * *

.

Pulling Kisuke up to his speed, he related, "My wife said something about pneumonia. The child was lucky to be with Yoruichi. If she were still around here, I don't think she'd get help fast or good enough to be alive. Do you still intend to look for her family?"

His friend told him about Hannah's circumstance and he thought the man made a sound judgment to bring that poor child home to Yoruichi. The two of them needed something to make them spend more time together and hopefully his idiotic friend Kisuke would come to his senses. Girls couldn't wait forever and especially girls like Yoruichi, beautiful and rich, whose uncle had political connection and definitely wanted his niece to marry well and soon.

"Whatever you do, Kisuke, just make sure you talk to Yoruichi and let your feelings show. If not, I'm afraid you won't get another chance with her. Her uncle's patience has run out and she isn't too young to wait for you any longer."

He wished them all the best, they deserved some happiness after all these lonely years. Kisuke looked lonely then and he wondered how the man could ever play the carefree character, always teasing and laughing when Yoruichi was around. He found it strange that Yoruichi didn't see through Kisuke's charade since they had been friends since she was only out of her diapers. Being that close and for that long, it was just impossible not to know. Maybe she did for she hadn't married and been waiting for Kisuke to make the move. Even so, why the wait when they were so comfortable being together? Shouldn't she take the lead? It wasn't like they were living in the nineteenth century and girls were expected to be docile and submissive, letting the men do the asking. Girls even proposed to the man they loved if that man was taking his sweet time to pop the question. Those two were even worse than his wife and himself.

Swoosh.

The sound of bullets passing their heads and were barely off target. He forcefully pushed Kisuke out of the way as he himself got hit in the chest then lost his balance. He almost landed on his face when Kisuke realized what happened and came to haul him up. They resumed their running as Kisuke put one arm around him and the other holding his arm over his own shoulders, supporting him as they ran faster.

"Suke?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll call Yoruichi and tell her how you feel, OK?"

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your own girl instead of mine?"

"Mine, eh? So you do have fantasies about Yoruichi. The guys and I thought you were either gay or impotent."

Kisuke patted him hard on the back. "Wait until you see Yoruichi pregnant with my kids and you guys can think whatever you want. Hell, where did you guys get such bizarre ideas? Impotence isn't the reason why I stay away from the ladies. And I'm like you. Unless you're not straight yourself."

"I know." He laughed then coughed as the wound in his chest started to set in. Kisuke eyed him worriedly so he lied. "Don't worry. I coughed because of your declaration of impregnating Yoruichi. My man, you're old. Sure you still have the strength to aim?"

"Damn you, Kyoraku. I'd punch you until your wife can't recognize if you weren't wounded."

"Touché! I'm being a good friend and concerned for you. We guys lose touch if we don't practice. And I doubt you've had any at all for the matter." He coughed again then this time he knew he was losing it, but letting his friend know that wouldn't help their current situation. Again he made up another lie, patting Kisuke's chest with his free arm. "Don't you worry, my boy, I have stash of porno for you to get your training started."

"Will you just shut up and save your strength? I know what I'm doing. That kind of thing doesn't need practice or training, it comes naturally when the situation calls for. Also, the guys I used to work during the previous operationfilled my ears with what to and what not to when one takes the lady to bed."

"I'm relieved. You're not as clueless as we feared."

His friend faltered a bit but picked their pace right up. "You mean you guys talk about my love life behind my back?"

"No, we just discuss your love life when you're with us but out of earshot."

"Isn't it just the same?"

"No, behind and in front are different. Just like when you make love, the positions yield different effects and pleasure the lady differently."

"OK, I get it. Stop right there. I heard enough about positions from the other guys. You don't have to elaborate."

"Good. That's good then."

He heard his own voice fade then the last thing he remembered was someone running toward their direction with a stretcher. He let his eyes and mind shut down since he knew Kisuke and himself were safe. But before he let darkness take over him, he reminded his friend. "Kisuke, my phone is in the locker. Call Yoruichi."

Then he fell into oblivion of darkness.

.

.

* * *

**TO MY SECOND REVIEWER**: Hello Guest (no. 2), I'm debating whether to reveal who's who early or wait for the right time to. If I reveal too soon, it ruins to fun and if I do it not soon enough, readers may find themselves lost in my jumbled thoughts and writing.

As for Hannah, you can tell who she's when read chapter 7 or even chapter 6. The hints are there. I'm sorry for being vague about characters' appearance, I'm really bad at description. Also, fiction isn't my strong point and I feel like walking in the dark while I write this story. Thanks for reading and leaving your review. Your review helped me think more clearly to better arrange some of the chapters I'm working on.

.

posted 27 November 2013


	9. Mommy's daughter

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

.

.

"No, Papa. No, please. No. Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Mama, please don't go. Stay with me."

The pleading and whimpering came from his niece's room. He ran toward it for it was like déjà vu all over again, from that day long ago. He barged in, forgetting all the etiquette to knock before entering. And the scene inside almost broke his weathered heart. A child, wide, vacant eyes with tears streaming down her face looking at him, scared. She whimpered again then scooted closer to the headboard as if she was trying to get away from a demon. She looked so small, fragile, and defend-less, so like his niece when she was small.

His heart went out to the child in the big bed, among the mountain of pillows and comforter. He hadn't been in this room since his sister died and he felt almost sad being here again. That day and today were so eerily familiar. Two days, two children, tearful face and the exact lost look in their eyes. The paternal instinct took over the grief he still felt at the loss of his sister and all other family members over the years. Forgetting his image of a stern uncle and father figure; he just wanted to take that look away from the child.

He walked closer but very slowly toward the foot of the bed, calming the little girl. "Child, don't be afraid. I… I."

He didn't know what to call himself. Uncle? No, he wasn't her uncle. Grandfather? No, she wasn't his granddaughter for he didn't have any child to have a grandchild. He could be the stand in grandfather once his niece got married and had children of her own. His niece. Where was she? And who was this little girl? Why was she still doing here? His niece only said the child was her good friend's daughter.

The girl whimpered again, looking scared. So he tried again. "Don't be scared, my child. I'm Yoruichi's uncle, remember? You can call me Grandpa."

Yes, that was it. Yoruichi used to dote on her Grandpa as he doted on her. Grandparents were usually a safe haven for grandchildren to run to when they made trouble and got scolded by their own parents. "Tell Grandpa, child, what scared you? I'll chase it away." He stooped down and looked under the bed, with a voice he used to play with his niece when she was still a kid. "Nope. Don't see anything. The boogeyman must have run off from a brave young little girl like you."

The whimpering stopped and he found her looking at him, curious and less scared. She cautiously asked him. "Can I really call you Grandpa?"

"Yes, child, you can if you like. I said you could, didn't I?"

"But M—Auntie said to stay quiet and not disturb her uncle. Auntie said we'd need to be careful or the Uncle wouldn't be too pleased to see me here."

That girl Yoruichi. What did she tell the child? "And why wouldn't I be too pleased to see you here?"

She looked worried and her hands playing at the comforter, still covering her small body. Then she gazed up at him the haltingly replied. "Because I'm Daddy's daughter."

"And who that might be? Who is Daddy?"

"Daddy is Auntie's best friend."

So, that was why his niece agreed to date seriously. She was kissing up to him to buy time while trying to keep the child's true identity a secret. "Tell Grandpa, how old you are, child?"

"I'm almost ten," proudly the child told him.

So, that young man had a daughter this big. He'd gone for ten years and already was a father to a nine year old daughter. He was glad he'd run her father off the day he did.

"You're too small for a nine year old. Is Auntie feeding you well, my child?"

The child looked offended and defended his niece. "Yes, Grandpa. Mo- I mean Auntie feeds me really well. Aunt Retsu said I've gained pounds and growing big. I'm going to be as big and beautiful as M- Auntie."

That was the third time the child let it slip the fact that she called Yoruichi by another name when he wasn't present. And the other name sounded very like Mommy. He didn't know whether to applaud the child's quick mind or scold her for calling his niece Mommy. But he guessed it was his niece's doing for no child, no matter how outgoing or bold, would call any woman other than her own mother Mommy. The child appeared to be a good child, he wouldn't mind her call him Grandpa and her niece Mommy if the child were some other man's daughter. To him, her calling Yoruichi Mommy made the bond between her father and Yoruichi permanent.

"Child, you love your Auntie, don't you?"

"Yes, I love my Auntie. Daddy loves Auntie too."

"Does he now?" Testing the waters, he asked again. "Does Auntie know Daddy loves her too?"

The child bit her thumb while her eyes looked like she knew some great secret that no one else did. Still, her lips kept worrying her one thumb then another as she saw him looking at her intently. He thought he should take her thumbs away before she chew off her nails. His niece wouldn't be happy when she came back to blunt nails on the child of the man she loved. So he told her.

"Hannah, biting nails is a bad habit. Your Auntie wouldn't be happy if she saw. She cares a lot about you."

"Oh." And she dropped her hands to the side, beaming at him. "Grandpa, do you know something?"

She whispered and so he leaned closer and whispered back. "No, I don't know. Is it a secret? Can you tell me?"

"It's a big, big secret." She stretched both arms wide and behind her back. "This big, Grandpa. Promise you won't tell?" She requested, putting out her little finger. "Pinky promise, Grandpa?"

"Pinky promise." He locked fingers with her while he wondered what had changed and made the child share her secret. Weeks ago, she was scared of him when Yoruichi first introduced her to him when he came home from his business trip. The scared look in her eyes had been replaced with wonder and now she looked at him with not a hint of being scared. Instead, she was comfortable with him, sharing her secret. "What is this big secret, my child?"

"I'm going to be Mommy's daughter. Mommy said I'll get a new name too."

He felt dizzy at the news. Yoruichi's daughter. Didn't that mean Yoruichi would be Yoruichi Urahara? He'd done something he wasn't proud of just to make sure his fear wouldn't become a reality. And now, ten years later it came back haunting him. He should have made Yoruichi marry before Kisuke came back. He had nothing against the younger man, but as her only family, he couldn't let them become more than friends. Kisuke lived a dangerous life and would only endanger his niece. He couldn't let history repeat itself and watch his niece die like his sister did years before, just because she married the wrong man. His sister would still be alive if she married someone else and not a military man, who had died on the line of duty and left his young wife only after four years of marriage. The young wife then had lost the will to go on living and died as well, orphaning an eight year old Yoruichi.

"Grandpa. Grandpa. You're not standing straight. Are you hungry? I can't stand straight when I'm hungry too. Do you want to get you something? Waffles? They're my favorite."

That small voice somehow eased his pain as he remembered the past. She reminded him of Yoruichi when she was eight and crying for her mother. He hugged Hannah, apologizing. "I'm sorry, my child. I care for you too, but I care for my niece more. I'm sorry I can't let your dream come true."

Maybe his voice was too low and unsteady so that she couldn't hear and was nice to him still. "Grandpa, are you sick? Mommy said I was really cold when I got a cold last month. You feel cold, Grandpa. Do want me to help you back to your room so you can rest? I'll call Auntie and let her know you're not doing well."

He wanted to let her know he wasn't sick, but he felt weak and cold. Age had finally caught up with him for he felt old and powerless, he wondered if he'd be able to protect his niece from… From what really? It wasn't like he could stop her from doing something if she was set on doing. There must be a way. Feeling somewhat tired, he stood up from the bed intending to get some rest in his own room and calm himself. As he stood, Hannah took his hand leading him toward the door telling him to be careful.

Only if the child weren't Kisuke's daughter but Yoruichi's instead. He thought wistfully and an idea came to him. Yes, that was it. He'd found the way to make Yoruichi do his bidding and forget about Kisuke Urahara.

.

.

* * *

TO MY REVIEWER **GUEST**:

- Didn't know two Guest reviewers are actually one. Guest, I updated my summary according to your suggestion. It looks better than before but certainly not the best.

- I guess I'm not doing a good job at writing mystery. Still debating when and how much to reveal the characters' true identity. Nonetheless, I believe there are enough hints to know who's who.

Thanks again, Guest.

posted 29 November 2013


	10. Wait for me

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

.

.

"Hello?"

"Yoruichi, it's me."

She didn't need to be told who that was for she could recognize that voice and its owner anywhere any time. What she wanted to know was why he called when he never had before. She'd asked herself a million times why she'd never run into him when he had visited his parents. Not once. Not even when she purposely stopped by his house every day after work and every chance she'd gotten while running errands for her business. She'd been like a diligent inspector and stopped in everyday and at random time. She'd thought maybe she would have gotten a glimpse of him. Yet, he'd somehow known her coming and left minutes before her visit. Every single time.

So unlike herself, she spoke weakly. "I know."

"Yoruichi."

His voice was soft as if he was afraid others would hear her name. And if she dared to dream again, she believed there was tenderness when he'd said it. As if, for some inexplicable reason, he knew she needed his assurance and offered her a lifeline.

"There is something I left with Juushirou for you. I know it's selfish of me, but do you think you can wait for me? Wait for me not just for me to give you away. I want to see the world through your eyes again."

He paused and she was too emotional to say anything but waited. After a second, a minute, or an hour, she didn't know. Time seemed to stop when she heard him ask her to wait for him.

Wait for him.

Not just to give her away on her wedding day to some other man. He'd always been evasive about his true feelings, what he needed and wanted. This was the first time ever he shared his yearning with her. He didn't have to ask. Hadn't she waited for him all these years without him asking? Before, she hadn't known whether she was doing the right thing or waiting in vain for the elusive man. But now, she was glad she hadn't given in to her uncle's pressure and married. She was glad she'd waited, ignoring her so-called girl friends' talk and making fun of her behind her back, saying she was out of her mind and living in the past.

All but two had made snide remarks about how cold and rigid she must be, because they had never seen her with a man for long. One of two exceptions was Soi Fon. Soi Fon might have said mean things about him, but she'd never teased her for the lack of a man in her life. Why would she look for another man when she'd found the best? And she wouldn't mind to wait for him again. No matter how long it'd take him to come back, she'd wait. To salvage some of her wounded pride, she didn't say yes right away and wanted him to think she needed time to reconsider. She didn't. She needed neither time nor the thing he'd told her to retrieve from his family attorney.

She was about to tell him just that, he interrupted. "Don't give me your answer just yet. See what I left and you can answer later. When I come back. Yor…"

.

* * *

.

She was dying to hear what he'd wanted to say. She wanted to hear him say her name again, but the line had gone dead. The dead tone didn't go away even after she hung up the phone, it kept ringing in her right ear. It still burnt from the pressure of the receiver as she kept it close to better hear him and whatever emotions that she could detect from the timbre of his voice. Couldn't stand the emptiness and silence in the house any longer, she left her bedroom intending to take a walk outside. As she reached the last step of the stairs, she saw her uncle standing at the doorway to his office, waiting for her.

"I need a few minutes of your time," her uncle said in an authoritative tone.

He didn't wait to see if she obeyed or not as he walked back to the study, leaving its door open for her. He uncle left no time for her to prepare her mentality against whatever that was coming her way. She knew from years of experience that he'd never invite her into his domain-his office, unless there was something really important and urgent he wanted to impart.

And he'd never been one to make preliminaries. He went straight to the heart of the problem, commanding. "How long are you going to wait this time? You're not getting any younger."

She felt faint. Either by pure coincidence or some other sinister means, her uncle had nailed her right in the head. She didn't know how he knew, but she knew his knowledge was foreboding. She was apprehensive but wouldn't show her apprehension. Showing a brave front, she answered as meekly yet firmly as she could.

"I'm going to wait for as long as it takes him to come back for Hannah."

"I've chosen a husband for you. He's not one of the candidates I asked you to go on a date with. He's of good character and comes from a good family. His family is coming to discuss the wedding date and preparation," stipulated her uncle as if she hadn't spoken.

"I agreed to date those men, because I didn't want to disappoint you. But marriage? Don't I have any say in my own marriage, Uncle?"

Without taking his eyes off the ledger on his desk, he dictated. "Not any more. You were supposed to marry years ago, you wanted a higher education and your grandfather supported the idea, so I let you earn your Master's. I let you have your whims these past ten years. All that is going to change as of this Sunday when they come."

"I don't agree to this marriage, Uncle."

"You don't get to agree or disagree. Even your grandfather wouldn't have any say in this if he were still us. I, as the elder and your only family, will make the decision on whom you marry and when. So be ready, do whatever you want to make yourself presentable to your future in-laws comes this weekend."

"Uncle, I'm saying it again, I disagree to this marriage. I'm not going to marry."

"Yes, you're. I'll lock you up if I must resort to that."

He turned to leave the room; no more discussion was needed or allowed from her uncle's point of view. His words were law. But she couldn't and wouldn't do as he wanted, so she changed tactic. "This is a free country and it's twentieth century, Uncle. You can't lock someone up and force her to marry against her will. Do as you may and try but I've made up my mind, I'm not marrying anyone."

"Listen very carefully, Yoruichi. Hannah isn't your daughter and her father isn't here. It'd be really sad if the Social Services knew and came to take her away."

Her composure slipped at the implication. She didn't know how to respond or react for Uncle had found her one weakness. And he wasn't one to give up on his goals as he made his declaration. "I'll see you married by year end."

"You can't make me sign the marriage license and no marriage is legally binding without one." She said loudly and calmly even though her insides felt like on a stampede, frantically looking for an escape route at the dead end.

.

* * *

.

"Don't forget, Yoruichi, I'm your uncle. And I'm not a mayor for nothing."

"You're going to abuse your power and violate your codes of honor to get something as petty as a marriage done, Uncle?"

"It's not something petty. If it were, you wouldn't have talked back to me as you're now. I can't let you marry the man of your choice; I have our family name to consider." With that, he dismissed his niece. "That's all I needed to say. You can leave now."

As soon as his niece closed the door behind her, he pressed Play on his landline phone to replay the message he recorded recently. Raptly, he listened to the recorded message and when it ended, he picked up the receiver dialing a series of number. "Good morning. Yes. Oh, hello, Mr. Yamamoto. Yes, yes, thank you. How are you? No, of course, you're welcome to come anytime. The reason I'm calling today is about your grandson. He's still single, right? That's good then. I'm wondering if…"

.

* * *

.

Yoruichi had believed her uncle would do whatever necessary to make his words true. She was even surer now that she'd overheard her uncle's conversation with someone, asking about the grandson's marital status. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she'd only wanted to let her uncle that she was heading out for the afternoon and so come back to the study. His office was soundproof but her ears were more receptive than most, catching a tiny bit of his side of the conversation. She wished she'd come back sooner and caught the grandfather's name too. She'd know who the grandson was, the man she was supposed to marry to.

What was wrong with the man of her choice? He was a good son, great friend, and dutiful citizen of the country. He served in the military, risking his life to make this world a better place for them and future generations to come. How did her uncle not see that? The man of her choice came from a good family although not as important as hers. His grandparents and parents had served their country in their own ways. And her grandfather hadn't disapproved of him either. The proof was his support of her when her uncle had tried to marry her off the first time seven years ago. He'd even encouraged her to continue her education and in the meantime use that as an excuse to decline any marriage proposal in the near future. Now, that near future had ended and it was time for plan B.

She needed Soi Fon's help. Pronto.

She dialed Soi Fon's number on her cell while walking to her car, parking in the garage. She left without telling her uncle and also discarded the idea of leaving him a note about her whereabouts. Her uncle and his friend were probably discussing which judge they'd ask for a favor and marry her to the grandson. She couldn't wait for Soi Fon to visit her as she always did after a tour. She needed to act now and not sit duck or else she'd find herself wedded to the man not of her choice. She had nothing against the unknown, faceless grandson, but he wasn't the one she wanted to be married to.

One ring, two ring, three ring… she let it ring. By the time she drove off, Soi Fon still didn't pick up and the automated operator answered, _"Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice system at 213-132-2222. It's not available. At the tone, please record your message."_

Maybe she was sleeping and didn't hear the phone. Yoruichi left her a message, making it as brief but concise as she could. With her current state of mind, she'd probably babble on if not focused. Her friend wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of the message when she checked her voice mail.

.

* * *

.

Soi Fon just got out of her shower when she heard her cell beep, alerting her someone had called. Walking toward her cell on the nightstand by the door, she picked it up wondering how anyone knew she was back from her tour that soon. The only people knew her arrival back home were her father and Yoruichi. And Yoruichi never called her before she called to let her know she had her makeup sleep. Unless. Unless Yoruichi had caught herself between a rock and a hard place again, and only person on the surface of this earth could put her there. It was _him_.

She punched in her security code to access to the voice mail box. After the automated operator's greeting came, she heard a distressed voice. "_Fon, I know you're supposed to be on R&R. But this is a matter of life and death. Please come to my studio as soon as you get this message. Only you can help."_

She'd been right. The missed call was from Yoruchi and she sounded distressed. Why did she have to rescue the damsel in distress and not the prince? Man. She was going to get him for this if he ever made out of there in one piece. He'd better be or she'd use all the powers at her disposal to make sure his corpse never rest in peace for hurting her friend. What the pickle did Yoruichi get herself into this time? Hopefully, not another Hannah had been dropped at her door and the father had disappeared again.

.

* * *

posted 29 November 2013


	11. Playing Cupid

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

.

.

"Kisuke..."

The lady called her date and the man sitting across from her looked up, confused, "I'm sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry." The woman apologized, "I was thinking about having some sake later. Kenneth, I haven't been here before and you have. You must know which is good, so why don't you decide what to order for us?"

Her date was a Caucasian white male, who didn't seem to have any knowledge of Japanese to distinguish between Kisuke and sake. Or the smitten man just didn't care and only had eyes and ears for his date's allure and naturally seductive voice. As if the lady's praise gave him the boost of confidence, he went on telling her what the restaurant was famous for. He then ordered their dinner and the conversation started to go down hills. The lady only nodded and offered one or two syllables responses.

It looked rather awkward, the observer felt bad for the man. Luckily their dinner came then the one-sided conversation ceased altogether. The couple ate in silence. Neither of them noticed the man at the table next to them, observing their date night.

.

* * *

.

Hisagi heard her call her date Kenny by someone else's name. The other person's name was unique yet sounded familiar. So he asked his grandfather for a favor and look up that name for him. From what his grandfather gathered, he knew who the man was and what he'd done in his life. The man was Kisuke Urahara, one of the esteemed graduates from his own training camp and later served the tours before he himself joined. Kisuke was a war hero and veteran and at the moment, he was on some sort of special mission. A highly classified operation and top secret one that even his grandfather as a military commander couldn't even unseal the file.

But what puzzled him was the connection he felt between Yoruichi and that known yet unknown highly regarded man. Who was he to her? What was so significant about the relationship between the two for her to call another man-her date-by his name? And if they had a thing together, then why weren't they together? Admittedly there was gap between their social statuses, but he was a man of honor and his family name was flawless if not glorified with dedicated servicewomen and men before him.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd choose money and fame over love. Even if she acted-and probably was her inborn nature-like a noblewoman, she wasn't snobbery or vain in any way after getting to know the other side of her. She had her social mask, an honest person only needed time and patience to spend with her to see she was special among her upper class peers. That was why he decided to delve deeper into their personal lives and play matchmaker for them. He only did it because he was bored and had nothing better to do to pass the time before his off duty days were over. He couldn't wait to get back on his ship and do his duties while enjoying his carefree spirit.

What would his potential bride candidate think of him if she knew he wasn't just another member at her studio? Would she be shocked but pleased to know he wasn't trying to woo her to have her accept his proposal when their families dictate them to marry? Or would she be angry as he came to her studio under false pretense? He suspected the former was more likely be her reaction, for she didn't act like an enthusiastic young woman looking for the favorable bachelor to snare for a husband. He saw her reluctance when she went on a date with other men as he watched them from afar. He followed her long enough to see how she reacted when her dates attempted to kiss her, she always avoided their advances.

So, the lady was ticklish when it came to other men, wasn't she? He mused himself for he was able to catch up and talk to one of the couple's mutual friends. From that mutual friend, he knew Yoruichi and Kisuke had been friends since preschool and probably had become something more. That explained why she turned the cold shoulder when other men stepped over the line she set out between them and herself. Loyal friend and faithful girlfriend. He liked that very much about her and would beat that Kisuke and go for her himself. Too bad, well, not too bad since he found something special and more to his taste somewhere else. And while waiting for the chance to fry his own fish, he'd appoint himself as their Cupid. He was going to shoot the arrow and reunite the young lovers.

How old was she anyway? He saw Kisuke's military records and knew the man was thirty five. But she looked too young to be in the thirties as well. And why was she still single if she was already in her thirties? She led an active life like other women her age, who had been busy dining, wining, and flirting since their teen years. He knew because he was of those young people her age. How old was the other lady? He had to wonder for he saw the two ladies together and later found out from his consistent tailing of the other lady; they were good friends since school days. Unlike his upperclassman's lady, the lady he was interested in didn't have much of a social life. A more interesting fact about her was she herself in the military like him.

And as if magic were at work, he saw the center of his thought walk through the door from the corner his eyes. When she crossed the threshold and walked down the hallway, heading for the studio's owner's office in back, other male members whistled to praise her cold beauty as well as to get her attention. He wanted to punch those other men in the face and knock their lustful stares from their eyes permanently. He actually had to take hold on the weight machine to stop himself from doing just that.

While lifting weights, he felt someone's eyes on his back, observing him. He subtly searched for the cause and saw her gaze sweep over the other men and him before heading off the hallway. He thought he saw her give him the once-over then said something to herself as she huffed, picking up pace. He was dying to know what she'd said, but of course there was no way to find out.

Deep in thought, she almost walked into her friend, who either saw or was expecting her arrival as she opened the door, greeting her. She started at something her friend said and he had to turn away as he saw her friend lift her gaze to look at his direction. Did he get caught? Hope not. He still had a lot to do before he could show the lady of his thoughts his cards. So he decided it was safer for him to take his leave for the day and left the premises.

.

.

* * *

posted 29 November 2013


	12. Love and passion

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

.

.

Alright, let just see what this crazy girl is up to this time. Soi Fon said to herself as she walked through the entrance to her friend's studio.

Damn. Even the name turned her mood sour; however, she must applaud its owner's creativity. The business name was easy to remember and the studio blended in very well with other booming businesses in this beach view, upscale neighborhood. Vacationers and local residents with cash to spend were roaming the sidewalks, seeking next hot spot to hang out for the day. Among the luxury apartment homes and hotels, high-end restaurants, and shops was the studio. Perfect location. Yoruichi chose well, if only she chose well whom to love as well. Resigned to the fact that her friend chose him, she scanned the studio due to her training. So, this was how rich people lived, entertaining, relaxing, and staying fit all rolled into one.

Entertainment. She felt like she was the entertainment for her friends' male members. The guys whistled as she walked the hallway leading to the office in the back. What a bunch of rich kids in men's body. They had nothing better to do than making the eye with a totally stranger, no matter how attractive she looked. So, she ignored them all, except one. There was one guy who didn't join the wolf pack when she walked by. Judging from his features and the Japanese American community in Culver, a neighboring city, he looked to be Japanese descendant. But she couldn't be sure. Her target didn't even look up from where he was and kept lifting weights. The guy didn't need any more toned; the muscles on his arms and legs were well-toned. And his face, it looked familiar to her. When did she see him before? Where? If she ever did, she was sure she wouldn't forget a face like that.

Checking him out discreetly from the corner of her eyes, he had tan skin, good height, and toned muscles. Then why a guy like him needed more exercise? Right, he was like other men, who had too much time on hand to kill and the money to burn. If he wanted to exercise that bad with that body of his, he could volunteer to be a Coast Guard or even a lifeguard at the beach right behind the studio. One point off his chart. And what with that thing on his face? Did the guy think he was living in the Bronze Age to do something like to his face? Too immature and reckless. Another point off. Picking up her pace, she brushed the image of that well toned body from her mind, "Men these days. Can't find a decent one among the lot of them. I might as well stay single."

"Be honest, Fon, why are you still alone?"

Yoruichi asked her and only then she realized she was in Yoruichi's office and under her scrutiny. Nonchalantly, she shrugged, "Because I love my freedom? I'm free to come and go as I please. Wherever and whenever."

"I'm free too."

"Yeah, right!"

"So you plan on staying married to your career?"

"Yes." Standing straight up, she saluted, "Can't see any other life path. Furthermore, your love life left a sour taste in my mouth. But that's enough of me, let's talk about your SOS and got me over me like the Satan was on my heels. What's so important?"

"I'm getting married."

"When is the lucky day? Am I going to be your bridesmaid?"

Her friend turned serious as she said, "I'm serious here, Fon."

"So he came back? That idiot wised up and popped the question?"

"No, that's my trouble, a huge one. My uncle is arranging a marriage for me. The date will be set as soon as this Sunday."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's where you come in. I truly need your help this time, or I'll be dead."

"You're attempting suicide? It's idiotic to die for an idiot like him."

"Like I'd do something like that even if he were stupid, which he isn't. Tell me, how could you live with someone you never met before for the rest of your life?"

"Ask your grandfather. His marriage to your grandmother was an arranged one. He was happy until she passed away."

"But grandfather didn't love anyone before he married my grandmother. And she lived in the convent since she was 14. They fell in love at first sight on their engagement day. And he's no longer with us."

"I forgot. I'm sorry. So, basically, you're admitting you love him and you two aren't just friends?"

Soi Fon didn't feel the man her friend was so in love with was worthy of that love therefore Soi Fon wasn't going to dignify him with a name. She'd always called him _him_. And of course, as love struck and loyal as her friend was, Soi Fon had no need to clarify to whom she was referring.

"Can we talk about that later, once we figure out how to stop my impending death row?"

"Why we? You love the man, I certainly don't. I hate his guts. You know, the man your uncle has chosen can be another good man like your grandfather and will make you happy. Unlike some other man, who has done nothing for you but gives you problems to solve on your own. Speaking of problems, where is Hannah?"

"She's at home taking a nap." Soi Fon gave her a weird look, asking her the one question that she still couldn't figure out the answer to.

"Why do you care so much for the daughter of another woman with the man you've always held the torch for," her friend asked.

"I'm not holding any torch for any man." She denied lamely and felt such relief when Soi Fon let it pass to come back to a more urgent matter, "What do you need me to do?"

"Do you think you can convince your father to pull some strings for me? To speed up the process of my adoption of Hannah? I'd like to be her legal guardian, just in case. I'm changing my last name as well."

"And I presumed you want your last name as his?"

Her friend knew her too well to not see through and she was glad to at least have a friend in her, a well trusted friend. "I'm afraid my uncle will do something about Hannah to make me agree to the marriage. Legally adopting her is the most logical solution. Will you help me, Fon? Please."

She sounded desperate and she was desperate. Soi Fon must have felt it too for she said with feigned annoyance, "Don't ask me why I'm helping him, I just suck when it comes to hopelessly in love best friend."

"I'm forever in your debt, Fon. What can I ever do repay you?"

"For starters, you can name your first girl after me."

"What if I have only boys?"

"Well, you keep popping out babies until you get me a girl."

"You mistake my cat like eyes for an actual cat or something to have litter after litter of kittens?"

"Who said you have cat eyes?" She asked then raised a hand, "No, I think I know who. Didn't take him for a romantic."

"What's romantic about that?"

"Forget what I just said. Unless you no longer long to be the mother to a kid of your love rival."

"Hannah's mother isn't my love rival."

"She isn't, she was. Forgot she's no longer in the world of the living."

"She wasn't."

"And why do I feel like you want to drill the poor girl's head when you ask her about the time she lived with her parents and she couldn't recall much about the father?"

Hands up in defeat, "All right, all right, Miss Soi Fon, you win. I got curious about how he was around his daughter's mother."

However, Miss Soi Fon wasn't happy with her reluctant admission of defeat so she got teased again, "In other words you want to know if he loved the mother of his kid. He must have, for the woman had his kid."

"Having kids together doesn't necessarily mean the parents love each other. Didn't think you have any romantic bone in you and you're more than romantic than you say I'm."

"I'm not romantic. Just lucky to be surrounded by happily married couples with kids born out of love. At least that's what I see of them."

"Against it to the very end, aren't you?"

"Can't help. That's how I feel."

"Really want to see the day you head over heels in love with someone. It'll a great sight."

"Never that day will come."

"Never say never, my friend. I never thought I'd go this far just to make sure some man happy when he gets back and his daughter is there to greet him."

"Still don't know what all the fuss this so called great love is about. If my biological clock ever ticks and I want to be a mom, I'd adopt a kid, no man required. And when she reached the legal age for marriage, I'd marry her off. She wouldn't fall in love and give me as much headache as you're giving me now. Your uncle should have married you off the day you finished high school."

"You're being unrealistic. How could you stop her from falling for some boy before she became legal for you to marry her off?"

"I'd place her in a convent. Like your grandmother, Grandma Yuri. She wouldn't have a chance in hell to meet any boy to fall in love with."

"Fon, now I understand why Uncle Ming Fon didn't stop you when you joined the military."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you think like a man."

.

* * *

.

"Do I?" She shrugged, "I have no problem with that. Military is my love and being a captain is my passion. Also, my friend, you haven't told my why the hell you need to change your last name. To his."

Soi Fon thought her friend was fidgeting like a little girl, being questioned about her first boyfriend. Hell, that hateful man was her friend's boyfriend. He wasn't her first or second, he was the boyfriend, period. No questions asked. Soi Fon couldn't understand how kids of three and five chose their future Mr. Right and Miss Right, but she knew for a fact that her friend Yoruichi chose him. Was there a secret message above one's head, like a halo, that let only that person's soul mate to see and vice versa? And that term-soul mate.

What was that anyway? She was sure the term eluded her just the same as love did. She'd grown up to a happily married couple, her parents had loved each other. No boy or man had ever taken advantage of her and so emotional scar wasn't an issue for her. Yet, somehow she never felt the strong feeling of love or whatever the hell others called. The love gene in her DNA markup was missing? Perhaps, she was just wired differently and immune to love. That must be it, for she didn't feel the need to fall in love or to experience the rush of strong emotions swamp her entire being as her friend had described to her. Men, what was so good about them that women fell for them and made a fool out of themselves? No, she wasn't saying women were idiots or men weren't good. Well, some men were better while some were worse than the others.

Nor she belonged to the gender with no name. Once in a while, she felt the same biological urges as the next woman, but she didn't give in. Men took up time and she had no time to tango with any of them. She wanted to focus her all on her career. What if she would die an old maid? Not that she'd ever shared that bit with her friend. Her brazenness in words regarding men and physical intimacy between men and women made people believe she had an active sexual life, which she didn't. She didn't bother to set them straight either. Although she suspected her friend suspected her ruse, her friend was too polite and respected her too much to broach the subject.

"So Miss Yoruichi, when do you want to become Mrs. Urahara?" There was a funny look on Yoruichi, she teased. "Oh, come on, don't be so shy about it. You're technically the daughter-in-law of the Urahara family. His parents approved and chose you for their only son. And his daughter, Hannah thinks the sun rises with you."

Yoruichi looked happy and something else that she couldn't name, asking. "You think so?"

"Why are you so excited?" She chuckled at Yoruichi's out of character act. "Going to bride the daughter to get the father?"

"No. I'm just glad she and I get along well. So when he comes back and we…"

Yoruichi smiled then stopped, looking undecided whether or not to share some great news with her. What is the crazy girl so secretive about? It isn't like she was pregnant… Wait a minute. She did look different. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"What? Where in the world did that come from?"

"Don't know. You were acting suspicious so I took the shot in the dark. Are you?"

"Of course, I'm not."

Her friend looked offended and Soi Fon knew why. Because the man wasn't around long enough for that to happen. Yoruichi complained to her that he didn't even spare sometime to pay respects to his late parents, neither at home or out at cemetery. But it seemed she got over her disappointment in him as she excitedly shared her good news. "He left me something and asked me to get it from Jushiro, his family attorney. He asked if I can wait until he comes back."

"Did he say he'll marry you? And when will he come back?"

Yoruichi sat back down and related, "He didn't exactly say we'll marry. He said he doesn't want to give me away on my wedding day but wants to see the world through my eyes again. He didn't say when he'll be back either. Why?"

"Just curious."

She knew what he wanted to see the world through her friend's eyes meant. Yoruichi told her once before when Yoruichi had been in high school while herself in middle school. She remembered asking Yoruichi why the two of them were always together.

.

* * *

_._

_"Yoruichi, why are you guys always together as if you were super glued?"_

_Her friend laughed then explained. "He wanted me to be his eyes and that he wants to see the world through my eyes and in order to do that we have to stick together." _

_"But you guys don't stick together at nighttime too." __She teased Yoruichi. "I_s it because it's night and he doesn't need to see or because you live in different houses? Your uncle would take him for a sandbag and practice on him if he came."

_Yoruichi didn't miss a beat when she whispered. "We stick together at night too, but my uncle doesn't know. And Grandpa didn't say anything when he found out about us."_

_"No way!" She gasped. "That's impossible. I don't think Grandpa wouldn't say if he knew. And how can he come to your house undetected? I mean your house isn't a house but a mansion and your uncle like his domain secured."_

_"I didn't say he came to my house. We stay together at night through the phone. We talk every night as I become his ears." Yoruichi shook her head and continued, almost to herself. "Don't ask me why he wants me to be his eyes and ears. I just do as he asks. And I think that's fun to have a friend depend you like that. You don't know how weird yet fun it was when he asked what the sky looked like and he was looking right at it himself! Or when we were younger and climbed that big tree behind his house. He asked me what I heard and I'm sure he heard what heard. And he asked me to be his ears. Can't figure him out."_

.

* * *

.

Even way back then, Yoruichi did as he asked. The man was an enigma to Soi Fon. And she was glad he was a man with principles. If not, she was afraid to imagine what would have happened to Yoruichi as she had complete faith in him. Of course she knew Yoruichi was too smart to be taken advantage of and strong enough to defend herself. Yoruichi came from a family, both sides, which had high ranked military officers and self-defense was what her grandfather and uncle made her learn. Nonetheless, a person in love was never too bright in the head or able to resist the one she loved if he was charming and persistent enough.

She knew this dark side of love because her father, a widower, didn't know how to protect his only daughter other than telling her not to let her heart rule her head. Most boys, if not all, always had tricks to get what they wanted from the girls disregarding their feelings and reputation. He'd told her to think with her head and only love with her heart when her head voted Aye. And as a good daughter and practical woman that she was, she only thought with her head and her heart, she let it rest in peace as no man had ever appealed to her on a deeper level for her to reconsider. There was one who might be appealing to her dormant femininity.

However, he and herself lost the chance at the possibility when she docked two points off her chart for him. She wasn't in any rush or even had the desire to explore that side of life in her opinion. It was her curiosity. She wondered if she'd ever find a guy who made her pulse go awry just by being near him. Never she felt the overwhelming need to see a face for no particular reason. Nor she wanted to gaze at a face, memorizing its laughing wrinkles lest she'd forget them in her sleep. And that thing on the face…

"Knock! Knock! Anyone in there?"

Yoruichi yanked her back to the reality, she was thankful. She was so thankful that she wanted to hug her friend out of gratitude, but her next deed evened the favor. Her friend looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes and teased, "Miss Soi Fon. I didn't think the great day has come so soon."

"What great day?"

"The day you let your femininity show and act like a girl making the eye at the boy of her dream?"

"FYI, smarty pants, I'm no longer qualified to be called girl. Geez. I'll be over the hill in no time. And what's about this making the eye and the boy of my dream?" Her friend didn't answer but moved her head toward the direction of a certain guy just on the other side of the blinded window. They could see people outside but couldn't be seen from there. She was glad for that.

Turned to Yoruichi, she played dumb and maneuvered their conversation from herself. "Have no idea what you're talking about. Back to business. What are you going to do after Hannah's adoption went through and your name changed?"

"Show both papers to Uncle so he can understand that I won't just marry anyone."

Her voice was calm and reason sounded logical. And yet, Soi Fon wasn't sure if changing her name was the right thing to do. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean Uncle won't be too happy about this."

"I know what you mean and I'm sorry to do something like this behind Uncle's back. However, he's leaving me no other choice."

Soi Fon was going to ask her friend to sleep on it for once she asked her father, it'd be a done deal. Her father didn't like going back and forth, what was said and done would remain said and done. That was why he always told her to roll her tongue twice before speaking and think as many thrice before making a decision.

"Yoruichi, I-" She didn't finish as her friend's cell rang and she mouthed, "Sorry."

She nodded then turned to the window, letting her friend take the call. She told herself she was just gazing around out of boredom and not, definitely not, looking for that well toned, Asian looking guy. Her idle thoughts ceased when Yoruichi put her cell back in her back pocket, worried, "Soi Fon, promise me you'll ask your father for me. Call me when you have his answer. Hannah just called and said Uncle isn't doing well. I need to go home now."

"I'll call you as soon as I can get in touch with Dad. He's not in town at the moment."

"Thanks, my friend. You're a life savior. I have a feeling my life is getting rocky."

Yoruichi hugged her then left the room. Since she had nothing to do, she sat down at Yoruichi's desk and let her eyes wander. Then a small double photo frame caught her lazy gaze. Looking at it, she didn't know what to think of her friend for one frame was a photo of Yoruichi and Hannah and the other was an old photo. She recalled the day that old photo had been taken, it was Yoruichi's senior prom.

"Well, Kisuke, I guess you've got yourself a bride all along. Good luck, you two for I'm sure you'll need it if my dad can't pull any string. Yoruichi won't be your daughter's Mommy but some other man's kid's Mommy. Her uncle is going up in arms really soon and I'm not sure she can't hold out for much longer. I hope you know and send her reinforcement." She said to the boy standing next to Yoruichi in the old photo then left room herself. She needed some fresh air and no better place to get it than at the beach, about a mile from the studio. And while at it, she might run into some good, Asian looking hunk to dock some more points off his chart.

.

.

* * *

posted 30 November 2013


	13. Too late

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

.

.

As they entered the building, Hannah and Yoruichi came face to face with Hisagi. Hisagi was a new member at her studio and on his way out. She greeted him, "Hello, Hisagi."

"Hello, Yoruichi." Looking at her, he greeted her then dropped his gaze on Hannah. "And who are you, my little girl?"

"She's Mommy!"

She was happy to hear Hannah announced loudly and proudly. Half of the studio heard her announcement and they laughed, knowing how Hannah was since she's been here many times before. Too happy to let Hannah know her announcement didn't answer what Hisagi had asked. Hisagi didn't mind as he pretended to whisper, smiling, "I see. Well, your mommy is a very beautiful lady. Do you think I can ask her out on a date?"

Without thinking, Hannah disagreed. "Sorry, sir, you can't. She's Mommy and Mommy has to be with Daddy."

"Hannah, there is the newest Highlights issue in Mommy's office. Why don't you go there and read? Mommy will be in in a few minutes."

"Yes, Mommy. Have good day, sir." Then she was off for the office, skipping as she went.

Hisagi complimented, "Your husband is lucky to have a daughter like her and a wife like you, Yoruichi."

He was fun and good looking too. He had manners and his outfit was of high quality. Too bad, he wasn't her daughter's father; still, little flirting didn't hurt. "I'm not so sure about the latter."

And the man didn't miss the opening, grinning, "Would you like to go on a date with me? Your daughter can come with us."

Feeling sorry for him but a date would go too far for flirting. She excused, showing him her ring finger. "I'm sorry, Hisagi."

"I can buy you a hundred rings, made of gold and diamond."

The man was persistent but his tone wasn't annoying like most men had asked her out. His tone was more teasing than flirting. She found it refreshing and comfortable talking to him. "I appreciate your generous thought, but this ring is worth more than all the jewelries put together. It's his family heirloom and passed down for generations."

"I can give you my family jewelries too. Some of them are several centuries old."

"I'm impressed. Thanks again, but I must decline your offer. You see, this silver ring, it's always been with me since the day his mother put it on my finger. Can't part from it."

He nodded, understanding, "Nothing can compete that. Your man is a very lucky man." He paused, eyes searching hers for something, she couldn't tell what was that he wanted to see. He probably found it when he said, "You're faithful and loyal, that's why I like you very much. Too bad, I'm thirty years too late. I'm envious of what you and your man have, but I also admire you two for staying true to each other. Be at ease, Yoruichi, your uncle won't pressure you to marry again."

"You know my uncle?"

"Does the name Yamamoto ring any bell?"

"Sorry, it doesn't ring a bell. Should I know that name?"

"Perhaps not. Just stay strong. Your man will come home soon."

Hisagi left her no chance to ask how soon was soon, he exited the building quickly. Short minutes later, she saw him drive pass her studio in his Porsche. He was almost as fast as Kisuke. Speaking of the devil, where in the world was he? He left her a handwritten letter and even asked her to wait for him. She sure hoped she didn't have to wait another decade for him. A decade out of three. Heading for her office to collect Hannah so they could go to their favorite place, Urahara house. She wondered how Hisagi knew Kisuke and herself had been together that many years. Who was he really?

**.**

* * *

.

Hannah looked up while she put on gloves, "Mommy, when will Daddy be home?"

"Daddy will be home as soon as he's done with his job. He's doing good for the people," responded Yoruichi as she replaced wilted pansies with new ones. Who knew the man of the house would come back to his hearth, but she wanted him to come back to a place similar to the one before he left. She needed to take a better care of these flowers, they had been his mom's favorite and later became her own.

"I know. Daddy rescued me then gave me a new mother."

Her daughter was an old soul, noticed too much and thought too often about life. Other children of her age were playing with dolls and pretending to be at tea parties, dressing up like adults while she lived with the horrendous memories and nightmares. She was getting better lately and slept through most nights. She still mumbled her baby sister's name, apologizing for leaving her behind. What could a child herself do for another child, who barely learned to walk and talk?

Rose, Rosemary, what a nice the baby had. Yoruichi wished Rose were there with them then Hannah would happier and less guilty. Hannah must be the greatest big sister for she remembered and kept her memories of Rose with almost everything that she did daily. She wanted to read a lot of books and study hard so she could teach Rose later like their mama used to teach her. She also drew bunnies around the violet rose then she would tell stories about Rose and their grandmother and mother. Those stories were funny at one time and heartbreaking the other. How could any man do such a thing to a defendless child? The man who had drowned Hannah was Hannah's own father? Fathers were so supposed to be protective while the mothers loving and supportive. The mother had died so shouldn't the father double his love and care instead of mistreating the child to such extent? Sometimes she couldn't understand how and why people did the things they did and feel not one iota of guilt.

She could have kissed Kisuke if he'd been at home to thank him for protecting Hannah, their daughter. That was how she saw Hannah, his and her daughter. She knew it was ungracious of her to have felt relief when he'd told her in his letter that Hannah wasn't his but a lost child at the border. In his letter, he'd also apologized for deceiving her of Hannah's true identity. True identity or not, Hannah was going to stay with her, come hell or high water. She couldn't bear the thought of sending Hannah back to that beast of a father. The grandmother couldn't help either for she herself wasn't in the best health and had another baby to take care of.

According to Hannah, her grandmother had arthritis and long history of illnesses. Hannah didn't tell her what kind of illnesses, but she suspected they had to do poor treatment of her husband and later witnessing the same treatment done to her daughter-in-law and grandchildren. Mental health was just as important as physical health, if not more; and long years living a life like theirs would only put a strain on already poor physical health. How was little Rose doing? Would she suffer the fate like her older sister? But could be another miracle and someone else came to save to her like the kind lady had saved her older sister?

"What are we going to do with these pansies, Mommy?"

"We're going to remove them and put in new pansies. Daddy will be pleased to see them when he comes home. These were Grandma's favorite. We need to uproot all the weeds otherwise they'll grow back and take all the nutrients in the soil meant for our pansies."

"Yes, Mommy."

Hannah went back to her assigned task, weeding the flower bed of pansies that her grandma left behind. She smiled to herself. Her daughter, Mommy, and Grandma. She wondered how the titles came to them so naturally. She no longer hid the fact from uncle that she called Hannah daughter and she believed he already guessed Hannah called her Mommy in return. And so, it wasn't surprising when Hannah called Kisuke's mom Grandma with no hesitation. As a matter of fact, Hannah decided and called Kisuke's mom Grandma on her own during her first trip to this house a few months back. She'd been taking Hannah with her to Kisuke's house whenever she went to get her used to the place. And to keep herself company too. There was more life to the Urahara residence now. Somehow she felt like there was fresh and warm air surrounding them and the house, as if Kisuke's parents were there welcoming and blessing them.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad. Hannah and I will take a good care of this place while we wait for Kisuke."

"Who are you talking to, Mommy?" Hannah looked at her, not understanding.

"I was talking to your daddy's parents, your grandma and grandpa."

"Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will like me too?" Her eyes opened wide, excited yet anxious.

She assured her, "Of course, you're a great child. They'd love you like Daddy and I love you. Grandpa back at the house loves you too."

"Oh, I'm happy." Her small face broke into a smile. "I was scared of Grandpa when I saw him, but I know he cares for me too. When you're at work, Grandpa always comforts me when I have nightmares while napping. He even noticed I like blueberry waffles and buys more for me when I almost finish what we have at home."

"Now I understand why the package seems to refill itself. I even thought you were getting tired of waffles and stopped eating them. That's why I bought the pancakes." She then realized she'd been feeding Hannah frozen breakfasts and processed snacks. She must ask their cook to make something nutritious and fresh for Hannah. She was still growing and her health wasn't that good, she needed real food. "I think we'll stop by somewhere to get some grocery. Something that we can make healthy snacks for you."

"Can we get celery and baby carrots? I saw one of the kids in our neighborhood had them with peanut butter for afternoon snacks. They looked tasty. May I try them later, Mommy?"

Poor child. Those were the easiest snacks to make yet she made them sound like something big and special. What had she eaten back there? She was curious and wanted to know more about her previous life so she could somehow make up for the things she'd missed out. Despite that, Yoruichi couldn't ask but waited for her to share her memories voluntarily. Healing needed time and patience, which she herself had both. Years of waiting for the father had trained her patience and as for time, socializing had become pale compared to spending with the child like she was doing now. She enjoyed their time together. She took her out as often as she could, because she knew how lonely it could be to be alone. Being with Hannah had given her hope and she dared to dream again. She dreamed of a life with Kisuke and their kids. And she already had one of the kids she'd dreamed to have with him.

"Hannah, why don't we try and finish cleaning up the yard then we'll leave for grocery shopping?"

Hands clapping, "Yes, Mommy." Then she hurried off to rake some early fall leaves off the lawn.

That was how a child should be like, carefree and gleeful at the smallest and simplest things life had to offer. Kisuke, our daughter is striving. You'd better come back soon or you won't be seeing a little girl and have to hand her over to another man for a wife. She chuckled at her own thought, thinking back on the day his parents telling him to stop acting like a boy and man up to ask her out before some other man came and took her away. Neither he nor his parents had noticed her standing close enough to overhear their conversation. She owed his parents for their encouragement to him, because he later had asked her if he could go to her prom with her. He hadn't known and she doubted he knew now that her sole purpose of coming to see him that day had been to ask him to be her prom date.

"Mommy, I'm done."

Hannah looked proud announcing her task done and she should be. She was neat for a child and in addition to her nature, Yoruichi believed her grandmother and mother had taught her well. Standing up from flower bed now filled with a variety of pansies, she dusted off her gloved hands then gathered gardening tools for storage. "Hannah." She called to get her attention from the maple trees along the street, their leaves were changing colors.

Hannah turned to her, "Mama loved maple in the fall. She used to watch maple leaves dancing in the wind then she'd sigh, saying how beautiful yet pitiful when they landed on the ground. Little Rose loves to watch maple leaves dance too. She's a lot like Mama."

"You know what?" She took off the gloves off Hannah when Hannah was back at her side, "Before our stop at the grocery store, we're going to stop by Barnes and Noble to get you more books. Rose has a few more years before she can read herself, you read those books now and later tell Rose about what you read. How does that sound, big sister?"

"That sounds terrific, Mommy," said Hannah, hugging her waist.

She felt her own eyes getting hot as she saw Hannah's eyes sparkling with tears. "You have beautiful heart and soul, my child. You'll be a great mommy someday. But not for a very long time if I can help it. So good luck to the man you'll love for he won't only have one person to answer to but two men and two women."

"Who are the two man and two women?"

Stay innocent like this always, my dear child. "Grandpa for one and the second is Daddy. Trust me, your daddy is really protective." Winking at Hannah, "He was a pain in the neck when we were growing up, always stayed my side and scared away any boy who was brave enough and approached me. And the two women are Rose and myself. I'm sure she's protective of you as you're of her."

Her words seemed to comfort Hannah for she smiled broadly. And like an old soul that she was, she offered, "I don't want to be a mommy. I want to be a big sister not only to Rose and your other kids too."

How she wished that day would come. "Well, big sister, that's going to pose a problem for babies require a mommy as well as a daddy. And right now there is only Mommy."

"There is Daddy. Daddy Kisuke. I'm sure he can help."

Such innocence and yet very understanding. She dreaded the day when it came and Hannah asked her about the birds and the bees. She herself hadn't asked that question as she couldn't have asked her grandfather or uncle. Furthermore, she had had too much fun with Kisuke and too little time to wonder about things. "You're sure but I'm not too sure. If he wanted to help, you wouldn't only be a big sister but also a little sister to our kids."

Patting her hands, Hannah comforted, "Don't you worry, Mommy. I'll ask Daddy to help you with my little brothers and sisters when he comes back."

"Thank you, my child." She thanked then turned away from Hannah so she could laugh to her heart's content. It was near impossible to smother a belly laugh, but she somehow managed it. She didn't want Hannah to see her laugh, the kind hearted child would think she was laughing at her. She wasn't. She was laughing at the father. Well, Kisuke, I think I'll let our daughter avenge me for the years you made me worried and miss you like crazy, wondering whether you were alive and if you ever thought of me.

Finally, tools back in the storage shed and the house locked up, she looked around making sure water hose was also off. "Hannah, let's go to the bookstore."

Hannah slipped her small hand into hers, she held it then they walked out the sidewalk, closing the gate behind them.

"I like this house, Mommy," said Hannah as she gave the ranch house one last look.

.

.

* * *

posted 30 November 2013


	14. Loyalty divided

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**.**

.

Skipped the last two steps of entrance steps and landed at the doorway, Yoruichi asked her daughter, catching her breath. "Hannah, where is Daddy?"

She'd expected Kisuke to be there waiting for her to come back from the studio, but there was neither hide or hair of him in sight. He said he had something important to tell her and to give the necessary documents to adopt Hannah legally. She almost ran the red light just to see him again after all these months. So where on earth was he hiding again?

"Hannah, tell Mommy, where did Daddy go?"

Hannah wasn't looking too well and seemed to be afraid of something. She sat down on her legs then held her daughter's hands, face relaxed. "My child, tell Mommy Daddy didn't bring home another little girl and left."

Hannah attempted a giggle at her joke but it fell flat. Eyes darting between her uncle and her, Hannah replied in a small voice, just like the first few days she came to this house. "Daddy came and Grandpa asked him to leave." She choked but she kept talking. "Grandpa told Daddy never to come back. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Daddy."

"Uncle, what did you say to Kisuke to make him leave even before seeing me? He promised to see me. He isn't the man who breaks his promises if he can help it. Please, Uncle, tell me what you said."

She implored to her uncle, who was standing behind them at the entry way. Her uncle looked tired and yet the steeliness in his eyes didn't waver. His resolve only became firmer when he saw her gathering crying Hannah for hug. Shifting his gaze from them, he said in his usual authoritative tone of voice. "He isn't welcome here, in my house. Not before, not now. You'd better get used to the idea of not seeing him ever again if you want to keep his daughter."

"Why can't you give him a chance to prove himself, Uncle? You know he's a good person, a good man. I know you're worried for me after what happened to Mom, but life and death aren't something we can decide for ourselves. Living peacefully here doesn't guarantee we don't die unexpectedly. There are so many possibilities that can happen to any of us anytime, whether at some place we think it's safe or somewhere else violent and less safe. We can die right around that corner from a car accident or a plane crashes into our house and kill us while we're asleep in our cozy bed. Life changes constantly, it's unpredictable. And that's why we need to cherish what we've been blessed with and love the ones we love more."

She paused to get herself some air as well as to give her uncle sometime to calm down and listen to her reasoning. Her uncle seemed to be listening for his eyes became less steely. She decided to let herself bare and tell him what she only admitted to herself and no one else, not even Soi Fon although she knew Soi Fon knew. Picking up where she left off, she revealed. "I don't know how or when it started, but I know I've always loved him. How do you think you're protecting me when you take the one person I love from me? I don't know exactly what he does for his job, but I know in my heart he's doing something good. Like his parents, I believe in him. I want to be with him when he finishes whatever the he's been doing and comes home. I want to be his wife and his children's mother. I want to be Hannah's mother."

At the mention of her name, Hannah sniffled and tightened her arms around Yoruichi. She stroked the small body on the back as she reflected to her wavering uncle. "I know I've not been a model niece but you're the only family I have left, I need your approval. Before Grandpa passed away, I promised him to wait and have you consent to my marriage to Kisuke. Grandpa said you'd be heartbroken if I went and did as I pleased like always. All these years I'd waited. Please, Uncle, give us your blessing."

No response, no sound. Her uncle was silent. He looked the way he'd been when he caught her sneaking out to look for Kisuke. To an eight year old, her uncle looked like a giant and intimidating then and now he looked frail, almost like her grandpa was during his last days. Her insides were in knot, half wanting to yield to his wishes while her other half screaming at her to go find Kisuke. Her innate sense of familial loyalty won out and she felt her heart shrivel, like the pansies Kisuke's mother used to care for and had withered after her death.

Hugging Hannah tighter for self comfort, she gave in. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I won't bring up my marriage to Kisuke ever again. I have something to ask of you however."

"I'm listening."

Finally a response from her uncle. How long was that ago when there was only her and her own thoughts? Hannah even stopped hiccupping and somehow fell asleep right where she was, standing in Yoruichi's arms. Perhaps she was still recovering from her latest bout of pneumonia. She slept soundly but wouldn't let go of her hold when Yoruichi carried and put her down on one of the leather sofas. Poor child, so young yet not full of life for the father had seen to it when he regularly threw his daughter into the water as punishment. It was a miracle that Hannah had survived through that kind of inhumane treatment; regrettably it hadn't left her young body unscathed. Her lungs retaining water from repeat episodes of near drowning and not getting proper treatment for pneumonia had resulted in non-cardiac pulmonary edema. Yoruichi felt rage for the real father while feeling love and respect for Kisuke, the proxy father. She was glad he brought Hannah to her for the child couldn't have survived another case of pneumonia without being treated properly. And she was grateful to Hannah, because Kisuke wouldn't have willingly sought her out again. Even before he'd revealed Hannah wasn't his and she'd been shamefully jealous of late the mother, the child had been a joy to her lonely life. Being close to Hannah also filled the void he left in her heart for Hannah was someone he cared deeply for. And so she was willing to do anything to keep this last link while staying loyal to her family as her grandpa and mother had taught her to.

"Uncle, I wish to adopt Hannah legally. My last attempt at adopting her failed. Her father threw her into the water and let her drown, Uncle. I can't and won't let the daughter of my heart go back to that monster. Judge Brown almost granted me full custody of Hannah but changed his mind after hearing her still has living relatives back home." Hannah moved in her arms but calmed down when Yoruichi rocked lulling her back to sleep. Chin on Hannah's head, she carried on, "He only granted me temporary custody until I can provide him proof that her relatives either give up their rights or deem to be unfit to raise a child. I told Kisuke what Judge told me when he called me last. He said he'd do something. Today he came here to give me the proof to gain full guardianship of Hannah. Uncle, I promise I'll never see him again after I get the needed document for her adoption. Please tell me where he went."

"I didn't know the poor child went through such ordeal," said her uncle, lightly rubbing sleeping Hannah's hair.

Her uncle softened and now looked a lot like her grandpa when she ran crying to him, asking him to stop her uncle marrying her off. Her uncle only acted tough as to instill discipline in her. She was grateful to him for looking after her all these years even though she had fumed and said childish, mean things to him behind his back. She remembered her nightly prayer to her parents, asking them to use the power that was said the deceased possessed and lead some nice and beautiful lady to her uncle. After marriage, he wouldn't have had the time to keep watch on her like an owl. Her lips curved up at the reminiscence.

"What are you smiling about, my child?"

Her uncle's question told her she was living in the past again. And she's been doing that a lot lately, especially after Kisuke's reappearance. Where had the years gone? What had she done in these past ten and a half years other than putting one foot in front of the other and waited? Waited for what exactly? There would be time to contemplate the possibilities later, now Hannah's adoption was critical.

"I just remembered my prayers for you to marry and give me some peace."

Her uncle chuckled and she joined him laughing buoyantly. Still chuckling, he asked, "Some peace or give you some time to sneak out to see the smitten boy you were smitten with?"

"Uncle?" Did Uncle just laugh and tease Kisuke and her? Not believing her own eyes and ears, "Uncle, the smitten boy you said I was smitten with wasn't smitten. If he were, you'd hear Grandpa not only from Hannah but also from a few more children."

.

* * *

.

He hadn't felt this contentment in a long time, probably not since his sister died. After his sister died, he needed to toughen up and become Yoruichi's stand in father for her grandfather, his own father loved the newly orphaned girl too much to be stern with her. Nonetheless, he should have been less strict and more open with her. He said a prayer to his father, sister, and brother-in-law for watching over their little Yoruichi through the years. He was thankful that she had turned out well. Growing up with a quiet man like him with her outgoing personality wasn't any girl's dream.

Lighthearted with his own decision, he confessed, "Being his parents' son and a gentleman, he dared my wrath and came to ask me for your hand. So you see, my child, he was smitten."

"You didn't tell me he came or asked for my hand. When was that, Uncle?"

"A few months before he disappeared. I asked him to stay away if he ever cared for you. I also told him you were getting married. I'm very sorry, child."

He hoped his voice sounded apologetic as he meant it to be. His niece looked up at him from the sofa, Hannah on her laps, sadly she said. "I'm sorry, Uncle, you had to hide it from me all these years. You're an honorable man, it must have been hard on you."

He let out a breath in relief which he didn't know he'd been holding while confessing his well intended but bad act. Fortunately, his niece and the man of her choice hadn't given up before now. What would he do if either of them had married another and ended up unhappy in the marriage? Of course, there was a possibility that they would be content with another; but he doubted it'd be the case with his niece. Touched and proud of the woman his niece had become, he finally thought through and decided to make her dream come true.

"Yoruichi." He waited for her gaze to meet his then granted, "you know where to find him. Also, tell him don't take too long for I can't wait another decade to bounce my grandchildren on the knee."

As he said, he saw again the face of a girl on her prom night on his niece. She looked radiantly happy and all the months and years of him worrying about her were paid off with that radiance. He was really glad he gave in as she thanked him in a voice that he missed. "Thank you, Uncle."

"What are you still in here? Go find your boy. He might be crying river of tears by now."

As if doubting her own conviction, his niece's happiness dimmed a bit when she contradicted his judgment. "Kisuke doesn't cry, Uncle."

"You not realizing his love for you is the first thing you're wrong. Maybe not for you'd been waiting for him these years. The one thing you're wrong about him is that you think he doesn't cry. Men might not cry tears but our cries are deeper." Placing a hand over the region of his heart, he told his niece, "In here. For millennia, men have been perceived and expected to be strong. So we keep our tears and pain all in here, well hidden. And I believe, he's hurting from what I said about you marrying. He's like a lost little lamb now, with both parents gone and the girl he's always loved is leaving him as well. Go to him, child."

"Yes, Uncle."

She moved to get up as she said but Hannah's grip around her neck was too tight to gently remove. Unsure of what to do, she searched for his wisdom. "Uncle, how did you untangle yourself from me when my mom died and I had a death grip on you?"

"I didn't. Your grandfather took you from me so I could rest a bit after holding you all day." He smiled at the guilty look on her then walked around the sofa to get to the girls. Gently he untangle Hannah's locked arms behind her but Hannah protested, locking her arms again. He whispered. "Shhh, it's all right, Grandpa is here. Let's go take a nap with Grandpa and wait for Mommy to come back with Daddy, alright?"

Hannah straightened but her arms never left his niece. Her voice drowsy from sleep. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Mommy is here. Stay with Grandpa. I promise I'll back soon."

There was such love and tenderness he heard from his niece's comforting. He felt the moisture in his eyes and blinked it away. "Yes, come with Grandpa. Do you want take another nap or go to the back? I have a surprise for you. It's something white and fluffy."

He tempted the child with her favorite animal and the lure seemed to work, her eyes widened and all the sleepiness gone from them. Still, her grip remained on her mommy. He looked at his niece apologetically and she smiled back with understanding as she coerced. "Hannah, be a good girl and go with Grandpa. Mommy needs to go find Daddy. You want to see Daddy again, don't you?"

Hannah nodded and finally let go of his niece. He told them. "While Hannah stays busy with her surprise, I think I'll make up a guest list."

"What is the guest list for, Uncle?"

"For your wedding. What else?"

.

* * *

.

Happy yet doubtful, she worried. "I'm not sure he wants to marry me, Uncle. For all we know, he might already have a woman he loves."

"How can you be so dense for being so smart up to now? He loves you. You're not getting younger. So if he didn't, I'd just enact the shotgun wedding and put a gun on his back to get him to the altar for you. Just like the shotgun weddings in the wild west novels you read."

"You knew?"

"Of course. What did you think I kept my eyes on you like an owl for? Especially when he left and you started act your belated teenage years." Her uncle pointed at her ring, "I even noticed the day you started to wear that ring."

Suddenly shy, she covered her ring with her other hand. "Mom, I mean Kisuke's mom gave it to me the day she passed away. She told me to keep it safe for it's an heirloom. It's passed down through generations, from one Urahara bride to the next."

"I want to see it. I want to see Grandma's ring."

Hannah excitedly took hold of her hand, admiring the ring. "I saw it the day Daddy brought me here. I think Daddy saw it too."

She was busy admiring the ring to notice the adults exchanging worried glances. "Do you think that's why he believed when I said you're getting married?"

"Not really, Uncle. It's I who made him to take your words seriously." Somewhat embarrassed of her own childish behavior, she explained. "You see, Uncle, I didn't clarify when he brought Hannah here and asked me to introduce him to my husband. He thought I was married with kids and I let him on purpose. I was upset."

"What woman wouldn't be if the man she loved came back with his child from another woman?" He smiled. His smile almost looked mischievous when he teased. "I'm glad Soi Fon wasn't home at the time or you'd blow a hole his black heart with her gun. And she'd help you put a few more too."

"I guess he thought of that possibility and came without calling first. I haven't changed my number since forever. He knows the number. I was tempted to, Uncle."

Her uncle gave a belly laugh and shooed her out of the door. "That's my little girl. Go get him. He owes me a few wrinkles."

"I will. Thank you, Uncle. Thank you for raising and loving me even though I caused you many troubles and migraine over the years. And thank you for loving Hannah too. You can't know how much that means to me."

Her uncle said nothing and in his own way, he let her know he accepted her apology and gratitude with a kiss on her forehead. She bent down to kiss Hannah on the forehead. "Mommy will be home soon. With Daddy."

After years of waiting for her uncle's approval, she felt like wings were growing and lifting her up; she felt light and giddy like a child. Like Hannah always did when excited and couldn't contain the excitement, she wanted to skip. Soi Fon would have her laugh if she saw now. And maybe Soi Fon could still see her skipping for having her uncle's consent gave her the freedom to openly show her love for Kisuke.

Then she was out of the door and in her Coupe in minutes flat. She thought she scraped her car off the wall when she backed out of the garage. She shrugged, who cares about a few scratches on the side of the car. She had more serious damage to consider if she couldn't catch up to him. Her heart would have much more than a few bruises for she felt herself at the end of the rope and her arms were getting tired, very tired lately.

.

.

* * *

posted 30 November 2013


	15. Scared of me?

This chapter is my thanks and dedication to **TravelerOfTwilight, RainbowNeko66, and feather-pencil.**

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

.

.

In front of her was a two-story ranch house in light shade of beige, located in a middle class neighborhood. It was relatively quiet and safe, but Kisuke's parents had added white picket fence to keep a young, active child Kisuke from wandering out to the streets. She smiled at the image of baby Kisuke, still in diaper running outside during warm summer days.

Of course she would never tell him about the times over the years his mom had shown her his baby photos, fully clothed or nude with only a diaper on. She loved to look at his and their photos, which his parents had snapped of them when she was over at his house, either with her uncle's permission or she just snuck out. Those days were her happy memories from childhood and teen years. When she started college and her grandfather passed away the year later, she had spent less time with the Uraharas. Her uncle had told her to focus on her studies or else he'd made her marry, with or without her consent. She would have disagreed or run away even, but she couldn't have. She'd made a promise to her dying grandfather to stay with her uncle for her uncle had chosen not to marry in order to raise her. And her own mother who had passed on years ago had also asked her to look after grandfather and uncle.

From a very young age, her family had taught her to be loyal and put their family first, no matter at what cost. She'd heard stories about the World War II and its devastating effects on Japanese Americans. Her family had gone through many hardships and much heartbreak to have given her what she had today. She owed them her loyalty and absolute respect. Now she respected her uncle even more. For an old fashioned and traditional man, her uncle was more than willing to listen to reasons and compromise. She owed him everything and even her own happiness. And the key to her happiness was the man inside that house, who didn't seem to be cooperative. He was the man and wasn't a man supposed to do the chasing? She was tired of waiting and didn't have that many decades to wait forever. It couldn't be helped, she'd do the chasing if she had to.

But how? He was in there while she was out here and the door between them was locked. Why did he have to stubborn and make it difficult for her? She was the lady of the house and should be let in without having to beg her way in. Maybe she should get a ladder and climb in through that sun roof on the second floor. Walked back and forth looking for a way in, she noticed the difference around the house. The lawn and yard looked tidier than before. So, the man of the house had staked his claim. What had he been thinking while raking maple leaves? Sadness? Happiness? Maybe a bit of both. He was back but there wasn't anyone standing at the front porch waving, welcoming him home. Her eyes pricked as she visualized a lonely man opening the door to walk into a silent, empty house. What had his feelings been like? How was he feeling now? He hadn't been given the time to properly mourn his parents although it'd been two years since their deaths.

"Kisuke. Open up or you'll have to bail me out when our neighbors complain and cops come take me down to the station. You hear me, Kisuke, our neighbors. They're not just yours but mine too. I've stayed in this house long enough to call your neighbors mine."

She was back on the front porch, having lost any hope in getting since the ladder was in the garage and she got no door opener to open it. Hell. She wanted to swear like Soi Fon. Damn. She was in a hurry and forgot about the house keys. She hadn't thought he'd be like this, shutting her out and sulking in the corner by himself. If needed, she'd just break the door and make him pay for it. Legally, this house was hers and it wouldn't be too soon for him to know of her ownership.

"I'm warning you, Kisuke, you'll regret it if you don't open up."

Her intended threat came out more desperate than threatening. She was desperate to see him. She also knew he wasn't really sulking but mourning. He'd always been a private man, hurting and grieving alone. Like when his mother's parents passed away, he climbed the bushiest tree in their regional park to be alone despite of its no climbing regulation. She had found him and sat by his side, saying not a word. And now he was in there alone.

"I know you're in there, Kisuke. I see you cleaned up the front yard. I'm sorry you had to do the work when you should be resting. I usually keep up the place but have been busy recently." She pretended to be scornful, "I'm such a push over and care too much for another woman's child. I spent hours searching for good homeschooling texts and save at least two hours every day to teach the other woman's child the materials. I wish I were her real mother so I could enroll her in school. She's eager to learn and a really good student. You must be proud of your daughter, Daddy."

She couldn't help and called him Daddy. The title made her prouder of him for his big heart and caring for a complete stranger. And she felt good herself too for Hannah called her Mommy. Mommy and Daddy. She wanted to hear him call her Mommy, but she doubted she would hear it from him anytime soon.

"Kisuke, just open the damn door. California may be warm, but it's not too warm to stay out in the open for too long. It's October, you know. The sun is also setting and I'm only wearing legging pants and a thin tunic. I'll send you my medical bill if I get sick. You have to pay my assistant for the extra hours she works while I recuperate at home. And the trainers too. Just so you kno-"

He opened the door and she almost fell for her back was against it, he caught her in time by the arms. Basking in his warmth, she wanted to stay in his arms for a very long time. He didn't let her.

"You're cold." He let go of her and went to the sofa, leaving her at the doorway. He pulled the throw blanket off the back of the sofa then tossed it over her shoulders. His movement was slow, so unlike his usual self. She searched for his eyes but he kept averting them from her view.

"Ki-"

Eyes closed, he dropped back on the sofa, letting out a long sigh. She wanted to tell him that Hannah had told her about Rose and many other things. Nevertheless, he seemed to need to let it out, she stopped herself and let him talk.

"I searched for Hannah's family with the names she gave me. I went to their house and found it burnt down to the ground. I asked around and some of the neighbors said there was a fire months ago. Home are few and far between in that area, the Montano farm house was completely engulfed in flames when they came to rescue. There are no survivors. All members were accounted for, except the nine year old Hannah who drowned months before. They told me the one year old Rosemary also perished. She's Hannah younger sister. The local authority is looking for distant relative of the Montanos regarding the farm land they left behind. I'm not sure whether we should go to the authority and claim that land for Hannah or not. It's her birthright and yet I don't want her to relive the terror. And there is her baby sister's death. I don't know how to break the news to her."

He sounded drained. He looked worn out too. Seeing his present self, she missed his strength and carefree attitude of the old days. As she stretched out one arm aiming to push back the hair on his forehead, he moved farther down the sofa and avoided her contact. He said with eyes still closed, "I left notarized copy of the Montanos' death certificates with Juushirou and instructed him to contact you tomorrow. You can show it to Judge Brown and have…"

He trailed off but she didn't care. Her throat hurt. Her heart hurt. All of her hurt. She couldn't say a word for she was still numb from shock and hurt. Did she mean so little him so that he couldn't bear her touch? Uncle was wrong, he said her smitten boy was smitten with her. Smitten, she sneered at herself, the warm boy had gone and in his place was a cold man. Yet, she couldn't stay mad at the man with his former self, lurking inside wanting to resurface. Before her wasn't just the boy of her girlish dreams but also the man of her womanly desire. She had felt desire for him for… She couldn't remember how long but hand in hand, her love and desire for him had become stronger each and every day. She missed everything about him. His easy and ready smiles. His easygoing yet serious personality. His quick wits. She missed him, pure and simple. Now he was here, she was here, and yet she felt they were more miles apart than when he was away. She couldn't just let it be like this, not when he was with her and her uncle consented.

"Kisuke."

He opened his eyes and glanced at her. As she locked eyes with his red, weary ones, she felt remorse for misjudging his action earlier. He turned away, averting his eyes again but this time she didn't let him, catching his chin. When he remained still, she moved closer. Cradling his face between her palms, she studied his eyes, face, and entire person. In her head, she commanded him to share his feelings yet her voice was husky when she asked, "What would you like me to do?"

"If you've changed your mind about adopting her, I understand. I took her in so it's my responsibility to raise her. But for now, can you care for her until I'm done with my current job?"

He talked to her but not to her for his eyes went through everything in the living room and beyond, except her. Half turned away, he watched her from the side. He seemed scared. Of what? He was male while she was female, shouldn't their roles be reversed?

"Are you scared of me, Kisuke Urahara?"

.

* * *

.

His body jerked and gaze flew back to her. She shouldn't be here, not within arm's reach and not when his control was slipping away. Only his sense of honor and respect for her had been keeping him at bay all these years. Mourning for the parents he hadn't been able to see on their last day while grieving for loss of his lifelong love almost shattered his will of control. Couldn't she sense the danger she was in? Wasn't she able to sense his deep emotions and strong desire for her? They felt thick to him like the ice fog during harsh wintertime. They were consuming him and gradually enfolding her as well. They seemed to freeze everything and leave only her presence and scent untouched. He could hear her breathing, her heartbeat, and most of all something from deep within her calling out to him.

Yes, he was scared of her; however, he was scared of himself more. Like a volcano was about to become active after years of dormancy, his love for her was erupting and consuming him, cell by cell. In the meantime, the desire he'd felt for her and put to sleep over ten years ago had been awaken by their closeness. Both his love and desire had built up since his last visit home and now become fast and furious. His logical and honorable half screamed at the passionate and possessive half, begging its evil twin to tell her to leave and not comfort him. His conscience asked him to get out of the house immediately and stay the hell away from her. Nonetheless, he didn't seem to listen and wanted to act on what he was feeling, what he'd always felt for girl whose warmth beckoning him to move closer still. He wanted to shrink her then put her little self in his breast pocket and kept her there always next to his heart. He wasn't a violent man but the thought of her sharing a bed with another man cut him to the quick, his fight or flight response kicked in and he chose to fight to the death. He wanted to wish that other man disappear from the surface of the earth.

He thought he was used to this distasteful feeling called jealousy. He was one hundred and one percent wrong, for jealousy was sinking its talons on him then started to gnaw at his insides. It found its way to his bleeding heart and sat there like always since that day, ten years and ten months ago. That day her uncle had told him his niece had chosen a nice young man to settle down as her grandfather had always wanted her to. He felt… He couldn't recall that alien feeling. It felt like he'd gone deft and blind for his eyes and ears would soon belong to another man. But his jealousy of her unknown soon-to-be husband ran deeper this time around, it cut through his soul. The first news of her impending marriage had left him numb with disappointment and pain while the most recent news left him furious and empty. He was furious with himself for he hadn't been man enough to stand up and fight for his love. They'd always been friends and he was the one who had made her laugh the most and often. Even if he had never been sure of her true feelings for him, he knew she cared about him a whole lot. That should have been enough to fight for her, he could make her love him later.

Why hadn't he done so before it was too late? And why didn't she leave already? What was she thinking as her observant eyes pierced his? As if she wanted to search for something. Couldn't she see the darkest corner of his soul? How could she not know he was a threat to her? He could hear his own breathing laborious.

"Kisuke…"

She called and said something else to him, but the breath from her nostrils teased his skin and fine hair. The fight between honor and desire had been decided. His desire emerged as a winner. His hands shook when he raised them to cradle her barely made up face, which only had lip gloss on. She stroked them with his thumbs, living his dream of touching her as a lover. He leaned forward placing his lips on hers and her skin seemed to burn his hands then its warmth radiated throughout his entire body. As their lips made first contact, he saw her eyes closing before he closed his own then the world ceased to exist.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Although a professional freeloader, party time is over and I have to get back to business. Don't worry, I promised myself to finish this story as soon as I can. I'll try to move this story along and at a faster pace. Please be patient with me for this is my first published story. I've written quite a few others over the years, but I never had such strong inspiration or dedication as I have for this one to actually finish them. By the way, I'm using the song Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7 as the title. I didn't know what to name my story and as I was listening to that song at the time, I decided to borrow it.

.

posted 2 December 2013


	16. Heart, body, and soul

**M RATED CONTENT ENCLOSED - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

.

.

.

The sun was setting on the west, gleaming through the drawn curtains which its owners had no eyes for. They didn't care if anyone saw; they were in their own little world. Last rays celebrated and shared their last warmth with the two lovers on the floor. They were intertwining and the wife breathlessly whispered in her husband's ear. Her whisper was breathy, he couldn't hear words of love for him and his passionate attention on her didn't help either.

And yet, his wife didn't mind because he was with her. That was all she cared about for she'd take anything, whatever he was willing to give her. She looked up at him, committing every feature and line on his face. Hands shaking, she raised them and wiped the perspiration off his hairline and brows. Her small gesture seemed to add fuel to his passion, he moved more passionately and she let him. He was her husband and it was his duty to take her to where she wanted to go but didn't know how to get there. After years of living yet not living with him away, she demanded more and more from him for she truly felt alive when he was with her. For every tender kiss she gave his body, equally he left a love mark on any part of her that he could make without missing a stroke. Unable to say it out loud, she said she loved him in her head at each stroke that he made. There was no need to hear the I love you from him. Her love for him and his making her his would be enough to sustain her while he was away.

As he passionately performed his duty, she ran her hands over every inch of his skin that she could reach with longing, reverence, and love. As she did so, her gaze dropped on the mirror sitting on the fireplace mantel, reflecting two bodies moving together. It'd be impossible and yet she felt herself burn hotter and her core muscles convulse more fiercely as she watched the erotic image in the mirror. And she didn't regret for ambushing or stripping him of his control right there in his parents' living room.

For only their living room had the mirror for her to have her fill of all of him. His legs, buttocks, and back were well toned and every time he moved, his arm muscles bunched and flexed. The sight of him loving her was so intoxicating she didn't realize she'd bitten his shoulder and drew blood. She only realized what she'd done when he gave her the most powerful stroke before shouting her name and emptied himself into her womb. Spent, her arms and legs spread out on the carpet, boneless. After too many broken dreams of them together, she felt dazed and was sure she looked like waking from a beautifully pleasant dream. So when her possessor moved to get off her, she didn't let him. She locked her legs around him, keeping him in her for however long she could. And he was going to leave soon.

As breathless as she was, he comforted her. "Yoruichi, I don't want to leave you either, but it was your first time. You need rest."

.

* * *

.

Although he couldn't tell her blush on the cheeks was from exertion or shyness, he felt happiness and male pride overwhelming him. He thought he would explode when she confessed, her eyes wide with such innocence and honesty in their depth. "I love the feeling of you in me. All the years of loneliness melt away being here like this with you. Can we just stay like this?"

His eyes widened just as he felt himself swell inside her. She gave him a cocky smile but it slipped when he deliberately withdrew himself from her. She pressed her legs against him, not letting him get away and he didn't. The moisture he saw in her eyes stopped him.

Wanting to love her again but loving her more, he compromised. "We can stay like this a little longer. Rest, my Yoruichi."

Seemed to be satisfied, she loved him with her eyes then slowly closed them falling asleep. He waited until her breathing become even and regular, he slid off and gathered her in his arms. Lying face to face, he studied her face and saw circles under her eyes, no wonder she didn't protest when he left her warmth. She looked tired and her tiredness made him feel guilty for he didn't hold back when he made love to her. Watching her, he moved to get up but her furrowed brows stopped him. Maybe she already missed his warmth like he missed hers, but he was to report back to duty by nightfall. He'd need some time to disguise himself and at least five hours to reach his destination.

Not wanting yet it was his duty to go; very carefully he extracted himself from her embrace and looked for their discarded clothes. Once he found them, he neatly folded hers and put them on the sofa next to her. The one where they had started making love on but had to move down onto the carpet for it hadn't big enough for their vigorous activity. He felt himself harden. He mentally and physically pushed the images aside, shaking his head then started to get dressed. His hands on the task yet his eyes never left her sleeping form, lovingly memorizing every curve and inch of her. As he finished dressing, he went down on his knees to pull a throw blanket and covered her. Unable to resist, he rained lingering kisses on her lips, swollen from his intense kissing.

And before long, he had to pull himself painfully away when she moaned in her sleep, arms searching for him. He knew he had to leave before he lost his control and to hell with duty, he'd go back to those arms and eager warmth again. He couldn't do that to her, the woman he'd always loved for he was in no position to offer her the white picket fence. He shouldn't have touched her, shouldn't have dishonored her the way he just had. His dear mother must be turning in her grave, seeing how the daughter of her heart had been taken advantage of by him. The son who she had raised to respect women and honor the one he loved.

His love deserved more than he had to offer and not a quick tryst on the carpet floor of the living room. She deserved the white dress, wedding ban, and comfortable bed on her honeymoon. Instead he'd given her nothing. No white dress for the beautiful bride, no wedding ban announcing the marriage, and a carpet for honeymoon. Worse yet, he hadn't married her and they weren't on a honeymoon. He'd taken a girl's precious gift that was supposed to be for her future husband to have. Like some youth out on the field scoring girls, he hadn't asked for her verbal consent. Even if he had, he doubted she would have opposed for he was her oldest friend and she had always been considerate of him. She couldn't have refused him when he was dealing with the losses of his parent, who he hadn't able to see before their eternal rest.

The moment she'd decided to come after him had also been the moment she'd lost the chance to protect herself from him, her longest and most trusted friend. When she had held and comforted him, he'd known then he would have had to drive her away or else he couldn't have told of his action. He'd always wanted her and when the most caring friend that she was, allowing him to kiss her. Although surprised, she hadn't pushed him away and kissed him back, shyly at first then more passionately when her lips and tongue had acquainted with his. He'd kissed and touched her with all the emotions he was feeling and ever had, raw and intense. He'd been hurting from his losses and also from aching for her. He'd kissed her forcefully and yet she hadn't shoved him off or uttered a word of protest.

And when he'd ripped her clothes off her to get closer, skin to skin, she'd done the same to his clothes but with more grace. He hadn't cared about nicety and pounded on her like a starving wolf for months going for its appetizing prey. He'd felt that way about her for her skin was exquisite and touch was heavenly. He'd kissed every inch of her and left no part of her untouched. He'd gone by emotions, the stronger he'd felt the more force he'd used. He'd paid no mind if he'd hurt her when he'd used too much strength, kissing. Nor he'd taken long enough to get her ready for his invasion; belatedly, he uncovered the blanket to check on her. His one day worth whisker left her tender skin red and marks from his playful biting covered her body. He then let gaze travel down her lower body, lingering where he made her his. There red marks along her legs and most evident teeth marks on the inner thighs for their skin were tenderer.

Looking at what made her a female, he felt himself burn and stiffen, remembering the times he couldn't have controlled himself and felt her wince. Still, she hadn't attempted to stop or slow him down when he'd moved up then slowly inched his way into her. She even had encouraged and helped him to make his home in her. She'd felt like home and judging by his own body, it wanted to go home again. So before it took control over him, he dropped the blanket back down on her and stood up. He needed to leave right away but before he did, he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, my little Yoruichi. I'm sorry."

In the meantime, the inner voice mocked him, telling him to admit that he was overjoyed and not sorry when he'd finally given in. The inner voice demanded him to admit that he was elated he'd made her his. And if later he couldn't make it back alive, she'd never be able to forget him when she married another man and had that man's kids. His guts twisted thinking her in another man's arm and their bodies connected the way her and his own had been some time ago. He wanted to knock her unknown, imaginary husband's teeth down his throat and dared the man to touch what once had been his.

You dishonored her in the worst way possible so what rights do you have on her, it dared him to dispute. And that voice followed him throughout his drive to his awaiting mission. Maybe he'd disappear on the mission. That would save him the shame in facing her and the pain and self-loathing he felt reflected the distrust and detest for him in her eyes. Yes, he might as well accomplish his mission and while at it atone for his sin with death.

.

* * *

.

Languidly, she stretched then winced when her body ached, protesting. She felt sore, pleasantly sore and couldn't stop the grin forming at the corners of her mouth before it broke into a full smile. Eyes still closed, she blindly searched for the warm, toned body but only reached the cold air outside of her cocoon of the blanket. Quickly she sat up, ignoring the soreness in her lower body and quickly swept her gaze around room. It was empty and silent. So he'd left. The contentment and smile she'd had earlier evaporated. Then in a flash, contentment enveloped her again as she thought of what transpired there in the living room of their house.

Yes, that was how she thought of his family home, it was also her home. In that house and that room, she'd belonged to him in every way that she'd ever wished to belong to him. She could still feel his presence and scent on her. Hugging herself, she closed eyes to relive the moment he irrevocably made her his. Her feelings had been happier and more wondrous than what she'd ever imagined becoming his wife in truth. She must be happy and smiling, but why was she feeling something wet on her right cheek?

In slow motion, she got up and walked the short distance to the mirror above the mantel to check. On her cheek, she found water droplets. As she touched and brought them to her lips, she tasted saltiness. They were tears. Brows furrowed, she didn't remember crying and it didn't feel like she cried either. Although they shone with sparkling happiness from her love's possession of her, her eyes were dry and not red. They didn't have that hint of sadness well hidden in their depths either. These tears weren't hers but his. She was touched to know he'd been touched by their joining as she was and felt sad and sorry to have to leave her so soon.

Shy smile directed at the small framed photo of his parents on the mantel, she talked to his mother. "I'm sorry, we were in such a hurry to interrupt your rest here. I hope you didn't mind since Kisuke finally made me your daughter as you always wanted me to become your daughter. Be at peace and rest well with Dad, I promise I'll wait for him to come back. No matter how long."

She went back to her makeshift marriage bed then picked up the blanket to cover her nakedness in respect to their parents' memory. As she turned to apologize to them again, the neatly folded clothes caught her eyes. What a thoughtful man her husband was, she smiled imagining him folding her clothes or what left of them. How had he felt while folding them? Had he felt the same surge of love and longing for her as she did for him whenever she couldn't stop herself and rummaged through his bureau for one of his night shirts? She'd always worn one of his clothing to bed when she'd stayed with his parents during her visit on the weekends. Neither of his parents had minded and only smiled at her, seeing her in his clothes. They had called her Daughter and she called them Mom and Dad like he did at their suggestion and insistence. She had been touched as well as thankful for that gesture and loved them even more. They had been like parents to her and cared for her like her own family had done for her.

Somewhat like Hannah, she'd lost both parents before her ninth birthday. She wondered if her mother couldn't have lived on without her father and willed herself to die to follow him. Her grandfather and uncle had told her they had been so much in love and spent down to the seconds with each other. Would her love for her own husband be that strong like her parents'? Yes, he was her husband in heart, body, and soul. A piece of paper didn't carry much meaning nor it could compare to the deep and true meaning of their relationship. In her social circle, rich people married one another in such grandeur. But she hadn't seen many truly happy couples or marriages that lasted very long. They married like they were going on a vacation at some rare, exotic hot spot and once they went, its attraction to them faded and so the marriage.

For Kisuke and herself, they'd known each other for so very long and yet they never got tired of each other's company. And now that she was literally his, she felt much closer to him. She seriously considered to super glue them together as Soi Fon used to tease her about their strange closeness. How would she be like if anything should happen to him? She knew beyond doubt of doubt that she wouldn't be able to live like before. Who could live a normal life when her soul was incomplete? She shuddered at the possibilities.

And to comfort herself and to appear decent again, she went and again borrowed his clothes to put on. Her clothes had been torn and couldn't be worn, so she searched the corners of his closet for clothes from his younger years when he wasn't as big and wore clothes in the size she could possibly pass on as her own. She wouldn't mind to stay the way she was now, wanting nothing to touch her and remove any remnants of him left on her skin. Unfortunately, she still had a business to run and an uncle to answer to. And a daughter to look after.

Groaning out of frustration, she couldn't go back to her home in the state she was in, smelling like him and their lovemaking. With much reluctance, she made herself move and walked into the connecting bathroom for a shower. And soon she was back at her house, still walking on cloud nine.

.

* * *

.

She was in luck, her uncle was already in bed. He always turned in for the night at nine o'clock sharp. Kisuke wasn't a boy and she'd passed teenage years more than a decade ago. Nevertheless, she felt guilty and like a teenager, creeping back into her house after spending a night with a boy. I'm sorry, Grandpa, Mom and Dad. And sorry Uncle, but you told me to go find my boy. You'd have known better and not sent a kitten to the wolf, she laid the blame at her uncle's door. And before she could stop, she laughed at her silly self. Covering her mouth to smother the giggles seemed to find her childish logic funny. What a relief, she thought as no lights had been switched on upstairs.

She took off her boots and walked with extra care in her socks up the winded stairs, heading for her wing on the east of the house. Now she had only her daughter to face. She was too old to blush but hoped she wouldn't be blushing if Hannah somehow picked up the new vibe in her mommy and asked for its origin. Whew, she was relieved to find Hannah already asleep. Her uncle and herself had set a bedtime for Hannah and she should be in bed at eight every night, no exceptions.

Placing her purse on the bureau, she climbed into bed as soundless as she could and gathered sleeping Hannah in her arms, planning to sleep some more. Who could have known lovemaking could drain that much energy from a person. She hoped he'd had some time off to sleep before going back to his job.

Eyes remained shut, her daughter asked in a sleepy voice. "Mommy?"

"Mommy is here. Go back to sleep and dream your little dream, sweet Hisana."

Hisana snuggled then sighed in contentment before letting sleep claim her again. Hisana. It was going to be Hannah's new name. Yoruichi would file a petition with Judge Brown and change Hannah to Hisana at their next meeting. Hannah's family had gone and she wanted Hannah to start afresh, a new name would be a great start. Hisana Urahara. Yoruichi Urahara. She smiled at their new names and let her eyes close, falling to sleep. Her last thought was her hope to see the father and daughter in her dream, better yet, a baby Urahara as well.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Please don't throw rotten eggs or tomatoes at me. LOL. Well, you can for you'll be the only one cleaning the mess. I only followed where my imagination led and typed what my fingers wanted me too. Also, I did ask for your inputs regarding to this chapter but haven't gotten any, neither review or PM. There is a high probability that I won't get any.

More importantly, I think I'd lose momentum and drop this story if I waited any longer. LOL. You can tell I'm not patient when I've set a goal. And my goal for this story is to complete it before Christmas. I'm looking forward to my next story, a sequel to Never Had A Dream Come True. The title for its sequel is to be determined, but it'll focus on my first favorite couple Rukia and Ichigo.

.

posted 4 December 2013


	17. Secrets of a number

Back in safe and comfort zone. =P

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

.

.

Like a child who would eye her most desirable gift, she eyed him with love and longing. It had been three months since they'd seen each other last, she couldn't help and let her heart have its fill, staring at him. The minute she'd gotten a call from him, she'd wished for wings to fly to his side right away. And when she'd first walked through the door, she'd wanted to run into his waiting arms but the atmosphere stopped her in her track. His arms weren't waiting and the way he was sitting now, it seemed like he was about to see his dentist for a root canal. He was sitting on the recliner, where his father used to sit reading his daily newspaper.

Kisuke would make a great husband and father. Her eyes fell on the sofa then the carpet as she looked around the room. She felt herself getting warm and wondered if this particular room in the house also reminded him of what had occurred. He didn't look like he was thinking about the same thing as she. Without invitation, she sat down on the exact spot where she had sat before, on purpose. He shifted his body yet said nothing. Time seemed to stand still then he shifted again, picking something up from under the coffee table and put it on the surface. It was a clasp folder and thick in volume. What could it be? She thought that folder was going up in smoke since her eyes kept their intense gaze on it.

He probably saw the question burning her brain and broke the silence. "It's for you."

"Is that the first thing you could come up with? After all these months? No wide arms or warm welcome? Wide arms will do, save warm welcome for later."

.

* * *

.

She teased, reminding him what he had once said to her. He could tell she was excited and happy as her lips didn't falter but kept curved up. He felt the same and more. He felt trepidation for what he was going to tell her. And he loathed himself when she learned what he'd come back to tell her.

"I came back to tell you that you don't need to keep your promise to me. I… I'd like you to marry someone else, a better and more fitting husband material for you."

The smile on her lips died a quick death and he actually felt death was coming for him too. Eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed together, she looked daggers at the packet, which he was holding out to her. She took it from him but didn't look inside. She inquired, "What is this?"

"It contains the deed to this house. I've relinquished all rights to everything that my parents had left to you. They were yours to begin with. Please accept them as a wedding gift from my family and me to you."

He almost choked on his own words. A wedding gift. Why didn't he just ask Juushirou to forward it to her instead of giving it to her in person? It could have saved him from this immeasurable pain as he was handing his woman to another man. His woman. He'd made her his. He felt guilt and wanted to put himself out of misery. He was the lowest scumbag to have made her his then give her a wedding gift as a friend. He knew what he was doing could never be forgiven and she would never glance at his again let alone call him friend.

"You got what you wanted and now you're running for the hills? I was nothing but a fantasy to the man in you. Is that it?"

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me so I can understand. Was I too naïve to think you an honorable man and so blind to trust and put my everything in your hands? I lo-" She shook her head, dismissing him. "Never mind. Just forget it. Forget all that I ever said. I'm going to forget everything between us. I'll think of what took place here on that evening like my worst nightmare."

"I'm sorry. Yoruichi, I-" Needing her to understand his position, he tried to make her see things through his eyes but she didn't want to hear from him anymore.

Waving a hand at him, telling him to halt. "Don't. Don't say you're sorry. I already am sorry enough for everything and everybody involved in this mess. If you're sorry then let me raise Hisana. And you should call or come see her sometimes, she misses her daddy." Quietly she cleared her throat then suggested, "Let Juushirou know when you want to see her then I'll drop her off at his place or office for you to pick her up. Now, I have something I must attend to. Good bye, Kisuke Urahara."

Her goodbye was final, her body language also said the same. But he didn't want her goodbye to be the last. He needed to buy more time and have her near him a while longer. What could he say to delay her departure? Anything would do, he told his brain and off the top of his head, he remembered her business's name. He had seen it just this morning, driving to the studio with the intention to see her there. Nonetheless, he couldn't have made himself get out of the car. He'd been shocked yet felt utter happiness for number 35 had significant meaning to him. He was surprised she hadn't told him during his visits home. No, she couldn't have. He'd always come and gone like the Satan was after him. Maybe Satan was for he himself was a devil.

"So… what does number 35 stand for?"

.

* * *

.

"It doesn't stand for anything but a number itself." She lied through her teeth and couldn't care less. "It holds no deep meaning. Just a random number I came up with when I opened the studio. That's all."

"35. Are you planning on retiring early? Retire at thirty five then come back to work at fifty three when your savings is gone? Nah, your family is wealthy; you can live comfortably even without you working."

She was seething inside but kept it in. What was he? Was he brainless as well as heartless? He made this conversation sound like a talk about the weather at some boring tea party when he should be apologizing to her for what he'd just said. How could he make light of what had determined most of her lifespan? If he wanted to play cool, fine, she'd give him breeze then.

"My job is rewarding and no hard work. Money doesn't grow on trees and cost of living keeps going up, I plan on working until I kick the bucket… "

He didn't let her finish. "What's the secret behind them?"

"There isn't any secret." She told him, avoiding his eyes.

"Want to hear my theory?"

There was no way he could know. So sure of it, she challenged, "By all means. I'll change my name to yours if your theory is actually the fact."

"Don't go back on your words."

She wasn't able to read his face when he said that. In her response to his statement, she was serious and daring him to contradict her. "Grandpa and Uncle raised no cheaters. I'll do as I say if that's the last thing I do."

"The 3 is for you. We met when you were 3. Shall I continue on?"

He couldn't have known, she'd been certain. If he knew what the numbers mean, then why couldn't he understand her feelings? Couldn't he know the depth of her feelings for him after everything that she'd done for his parents? For him? She knew his parents had talked to him about her, they had told her so. However, she already carried his name and so she didn't really owe him anything. She even… She couldn't finish the thought for the pain was so great and still fresh in her mind. Soi Fon was right, she'd been hopelessly in love with him and helpless against him. There had been a time she'd have jumped the cliff for him with no hesitation; but no more, she'd had enough. She wasn't a fish, letting him reel her in then toss her back into the water when he found it not to his liking. She wouldn't be a slave to her memories of him anymore. She'd lost from the start. It was time to cut her losses and fold.

"No, I'd rather you didn't. There is no need or meaning to it anymore."

"Are you sure you don't want to hear the rest?"

He sounded surprised. What was there to be surprised for? "No. I don't think I'm sure about anything anymore." Devoid of emotions, she looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "I want to be alone. I just don't want to hurt any longer. Don't ask or tell me anything. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore"

She moved out of his arm's reach and was out of the door before he could say goodbye to her. His heart wrenched as he recalled her arrangement for him to see Hisana, she didn't want to see him. His daughter, their daughter Hisana. A beautiful name and it was his paternal grandmother's name, she was thoughtful as always. His legs wanted to run but he stopped and cursed at himself. He wanted to stop her then beg for her forgiveness and pleaded to her to take him back. Of course he couldn't do that to her. Her uncle had been right, his life was wrong for her. That evening he had planned on telling her to forget about his asking her to wait for him. With his new mission, he had known the possibility that just happened to him would have come sooner or later. And it had come sooner than he'd anticipated. He was the devil incarnated, only a devil could have done what he'd done to her. He should have controlled himself better and not let his male anatomy do the thinking. He cursed himself to hell and back, dropping his head in his hands and let tears fall.

.

* * *

.

Sitting at her desk in Studio 35, she thought she was going to lose her sanity, recalling what had taken place at the Urahara residence two weeks prior. She wanted to call him the vilest names that had ever been known to human race. How could he? He'd told her to marry someone else then turned around asking what 35 meant. Why had he wanted her to have anything that should have been left to him? He should have made a clean break and not telling her he would hold her to her words if his theory had been correct. It was accurate and coincidentally it had another significance to it, one she'd never tell him. What was the point in telling him about it? More importantly, why had she, a sane person, ever thought of something so insane as to take his name without a marriage license?

She didn't know or care what he'd seen in her eyes when she told to him to leave her alone. He hadn't even showed some courtesy to say goodbye after her goodbye. He hadn't looked hurt or even distressed when she'd said her goodbye with such intensity that couldn't have meant anything but finality. So much hope that her pain would also give him pain. For him to understand what he'd made her become. She didn't know anything anymore. Nor she wanted to pick his brain to know which part of it was so dysfunctional that he couldn't see what he'd put her through. She only knew she wanted quit and get away from where she was. She wanted to go far away where she knew no one and no one knew her. To a place where she wouldn't be haunted by her memories of him, of them, of… the might have been. She just wanted to ball up and die so that this agonizing, soul deep pain could no longer hurt her. She hurt. Hurt like dying. Was this how death like? Had her daughter felt like this being in the water? No, it was Hannah and not Hisana and she was definitely not her daughter. He even wanted to take the daughter of her heart away from her. How could he ever so cruel? The bastard!

Sorry Mom. Sorry Dad. I didn't mean any disrespect, but your son, the husband of my heart is the worst. Your son, the father of ... No, that is the one bond we'll never share. Mom, Dad, your son takes everything but gives nothing in return. How is this fair to me? Is it fate? Is fate always this hurtful?

After restless days and sleepless nights fighting inner battle, she finally let go of her self control and succumbed to exhaustion, falling asleep at her desk. And in her restless sleep, she saw Hisana making baby sounds to a little boy with blond hair sitting on her dream self's laps while the older version of that boy had his arms around her waist, looking at the mother and son with such love and devotion. As she dreamed her little dream, silent tears fell unchecked down her cheek, dampening the arms supporting her pounding head.

.

* * *

.

So this was it, the end of everything.

When he felt a lump in his throat, he thought his stomach was disagreeing with what he'd shoved down at lunch and now wanted the offending content out of its vicinity. It seemed his body wanted to strike all together as his heart constricted and four limbs felt numb. He ignored them all and walked around the empty, eerily silent house that had been filled with laughter once. Eyes heavy and everything in him hurt, he let himself fall face down on the sofa, torturing himself with her lingering scent.

He fell asleep eventually, his sleep wasn't restful but pitiful. Fragmented memories from their first meeting and the following years before he'd left town were haunting him. Her cheerful spirit and radiant smiles kept taunting him until dark memories during his years on both sides of the border took over, darkening his cherished ones. He woke up with a start, breathing hard. Dragging both hands over his face, he staggered on his slightly uneven lower limbs. It wasn't easy to keep his body mass from distributing equally between two feet, his right foot needed rest and proper healing. In a split second, he was disappointed and wanted to give up. What was he fighting for anyway? There wouldn't be anyone waiting for him on the porch when he came home after he did his duties of a good citizen that his grandparents and parents had taught him. Who was going to care if he lived or died? She would have cared, but he didn't deserve her, not anymore and absolutely not in his current condition.

After days of debating and now made the decision in regard to what to do with his belongings, he made his way upstairs. Every nook and cranny on this property reminded him of her, even his personal territory had her touch and scent. Going through his bureau, chest, and two night stands, he sorted out his clothes into two bundles, one to keep and the other to donate to Goodwill. As he went through the top drawer of one his night stand where he used to keep his school supplies, he found a yellow folder with his name on it. It was his mom's cursive handwriting. Hands shaking, he picked it up and slowly opened it. He felt like a little boy, crying in his mom's arms when he'd tripped over an overgrown tree root and scraped his knees. And for a dazed moment, he thought he heard mom's voice soothing and telling him that everything would be all right. How could anything be all right again when he'd been the one who throwing his only chance at happiness?

I'm sorry, Mom, I've let down once again. He responded to his mom's fading voice while opening the letter addressed to him. There were two letters in the brown envelop, one said My dear daughter Yoruichi and My dear son written on the other.

.

.

_My dear son,_

_If you're reading this letter, you must be home and with my dear daughter. We'll be welcoming you and watching you two are finally together from above. _

_My son, we loved you and we missed you. Yoruichi missed you too. We wished we could see the day our Yoruichi walk down the aisle and you waiting for her at the altar. Other than that, we regretted nothing. We were blessed with a great son like you, we lived a good and meaningful life. Don't feel guilty for not being at our funerals. We weren't alone during our last days. Friends and neighbors came visit but most of all your Yoruichi, the daughter we never had, was with us from the day one. My son, don't let another have her, she's the only one for you. Both your father and I also believe you're the only one for her too._

_As a mother, I couldn't be more pleased or wished for a better wife for my son. She'd been like a second child to us. Be sure to tell her how you've felt and what you've done on your job. With her love and care, she'll stand by your side and help you get through all your dark memories of that place. Be brave and show her your wounded soul, she'll heal it if you give her and yourself the chance._

_Wondering how we knew? A few years after you left home, we ran into your father's oldest friend (you know whom I'm referring to) and he gave us the general idea of what you've been doing. He told us how dedicated you're to your duties and that we should be proud of our only son. Kisuke, we were so proud of you. She's proud of you too. We only needed to look at what she'd done for us and with her life to know she's been in love with you. Although she'd never shared her feelings for you with either of us, we'd always known she was waiting for you. Talk to her like you used to when you two were kids. Don't hesitate or let your own doubt ruin your true happiness._

_Be free to love and be happy, my son. Both Yoruichi and you deserve a home and family. She deserves your love and devotion, please don't let her be lonely or hurt alone as she'd been while you were away. My son, we owe her and you owe her the most. You owe her a lifetime of happiness._

_With love,_

_Mom and Dad_

.

.

He didn't know he could cry like a baby at his mom's last words. If only he had read this letter the second he'd found it weeks ago on his father's desk in their study. He'd been in self denial of them being gone forever. Even if his parents had had him late their mid forties, they could still have more years instead of passing in their mid seventies. They could have lived a few more years to see him married and have kids. Everything was too late now. They were gone and he'd destroyed his relationship with Yoruichi relationship beyond mending. She had even returned his mom's ring to him. Perhaps. Maybe she still cared since she'd asked him to let her raise Hisana. This was another chance for him to dream again.

.

.

* * *

originally posted 4 December 2013


	18. No other man will do

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

.

.

"Mommy, are you sick?"

Distracted, Yoruichi turned to her daughter, "Hmm?"

"Are you sick, Mommy?"

Hisana's voice put the smile back on her gloomy face on the gloomy February morning. "I'm sorry I was just thinking. I'm not sick. See?" She asked, smiling wider and more genuinely.

Too perceptive for a kid, Hisana exclaimed, "Mommy is thinking about Daddy. Mommy misses Daddy."

"Shhh, my child. We're in front of your school." She reminded the overexcited little girl then kissed her forehead, "Have a great time today, alright? You need to study but some fun won't hurt your grades."

Hisana looked defeated. "Yes, Mommy. Study and have fun quote within boundaries unquote."

"Gonna tell on ya." She teased Hisana and both laughed. Serious again, "Grandpa meant well when he said that."

"I understand and love him for it. He scolds but doesn't lose his temper like my father did. I only mimicked Grandpa because his concern warms me." Hisana appeared to be thinking of something important then asked, "Does Daddy ever lose his temper, Mommy? I know he's a good man, but Mama said even good people make mistakes. Good people hurt others even when they don't mean to. Like I make you sad when I cry at night."

"Hisana, I'm not sad when you cry, but I'm sad because you're sad." Smaller hands in hers and in a conspiratory tone, "And your daddy has never lost his temper. Sometimes I wonder if he's made of stone. When we were kids, I beat him at most games but he always acted the clown and smiled."

"Because Daddy loves you."

Feigning surprise at the statement for she knew Hisana could say the strangest things. Strange but aren't you a little too happy? Her inner voice teased and she mentally swatted it off. "How do you know Daddy loves Mommy?"

"I always let little Rose have she wanted. I did that because I loved her." Hisana's eyes got teary but didn't shed a tear. "I'm sorry I promised to be happy."

Picking Hisana up, she looked into the teary, brown eyes, "It's all right to cry when we remember and miss our loved ones. People cry when they're happy too. Those are happy tears."

"You had a happy dream when you cried last night. Your tears were happy tears, Mommy?"

"I cried?"

"Yes. I woke up when you came home last night and saw tears at the corner of your eyes. Your eyes were closed, I thought you were asleep and didn't say anything." Looking worried, "You didn't have a nightmare like I do sometimes, did you Mommy?"

"Mommy wasn't happy or sad." She wanted to lie, but lying to Hisana after teaching her not to lie about her feelings would defeat the purpose. She told her the truth's better half. "Sometimes I think about your daddy and cry without knowing."

"I know." Hisana dried the tears she didn't know she'd shed, confiding, "I do that all the time when I think of little Rose, Mama, and Grandma. You must be missing Daddy an awful lot."

Putting Hisana down when the first bell had just rung, she agreed with her. "Yes, I'm missing him. A lot. But we can talk about your daddy later. It's time for Miss Hisana to go her class. Or else Mrs. Simpson would send Miss Hisana to the corner for being late."

"Yes, Mrs. Urahara." Hisana winked, calling her by new legal name. Hisana said, kissing her cheeks, "I love you, Mommy. I think Daddy likes to see your smiles more than happy tears."

Then Hisana walked off leaving her baffled self, standing by the gate now closed as the last group of students entered it. She observed the school surroundings and couldn't miss the playground across the street. She turned from it and looked back at the school. Which school would Hisana go to when Kisuke took over her guardianship? This was a international charter school with good grading, Hisana would do well here until she finished elementary school. Would he let her raise Hisana as she'd requested? Or he'd want Hisana back since he was the one who had found her? What was she herself going to do after Hisana left?

Well, Mr. Kisuke Urahara, you're the man of the house, it's your duty to make the ladies of the house happy. You've failed miserably. You failed. I failed. I guess that makes us even. She talked to him in her head, a habit she'd picked up since that horrible day. That was enough, she needed to get back to work and be the best mommy she knew how, for as long as he would let him. And out of years long habit, she stopped by the playground like every other day before heading out for work.

.

* * *

.

It was only nine in the morning and already her cell rang. She'd wanted to sleep in or better yet sleep through the day just to dull the ache in her heart. But she couldn't have. After nodding off and waking up at her desk last night, she'd stayed until midnight. Once at home and in her own bed, she hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Her eye sockets felt like they had grown now for she could barely feel her eye balls. She must look a fright with her eyes sunken. He was lucky that Soi Fon was on tour and wouldn't be back for a while. She wished Soi Fon had been home for she needed a serious girl talk.

What was Soi Fon doing? Why had she volunteered for a long tour all of a sudden? Early midlife crisis? Damn. How she missed her friend damning him. Reluctantly, she laughed to herself recalling the day Soi Fon had told why she'd been calling Kisuke him all these years. Soi Fon had said him being called him had been an honor enough and he was a he, so there wasn't anything wrong in calling him by him. Soi Foi had also said he would remain him until he proved himself worthy of being called by his given name.

"I should have listened to her. She's been right all along." Yoruichi said to the air as her cell rang again.

Ring. Ring. Was it the third ring? Or fourth?

"May I ask whom I'm speaking with?"

She was cranky and this wasn't her business line either, she welcomed the crankiness. She earned some time off from phone etiquette after all these weeks.

"Good morning. My name is Jim Roberts and I'm Kisuke's surgeon. May I ask if you're Mrs. Urahara? I'm sorry to have troubled you, but he didn't answer the phone when I called him earlier. He has you listed as his emergency contact, so I thought I could get in touch with him through you."

When Dr. Roberts called her Mrs. Urahara, her first thought had been to correct him she wasn't that heartless man's missus. And she'd never be any man's missus. Like Soi Fon, she didn't want to have anything to do with this so-called love. But then he said he was Kisuke's surgeon, that gave her pause.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Roberts, I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm at work right now. May I know the nature of your call?"

She heard him sigh before he went on to relate as to why Kisuke had needed a surgeon. The good doctor's words left her cold. She steeled herself, reasoning with her softer self that she owed Kisuke nothing after what he had done and was doing to her, to them.

"Yoruichi. May I call you Yoruichi?"

"Yes, of course. Missus is too formal for my taste."

What she meant to say was she hated being Mrs. Urahara. It sounded fake like counterfeit currencies and it made her ill. There had been a time when no other title could have been more pleasing or desirable than that one. But Jim didn't know that. Dr. Roberts had asked her to call him by his first name since they would be working together to help Kisuke recover from his recent surgery. She wanted to let Jim know that his patient wanted neither her love nor care. His agreeable patient, as he put it, was planning to marry his lover off to some other man. What lover? He didn't love her so it'd be sickeningly hilarious to call herself his lover. She wasn't sure she wanted to remain friends with him any more let alone his lover. Then again, he had never declared his love to her, he just loved then left her. She wanted to laugh like a mad woman for he only loved her physically. Damn him to hell!

There, she'd done it and damned him. She was glad she hadn't shared her secret with Soi Fon. She'd believed it had been special and he should be the first person to know. And later it'd become unnecessary to tell him. That was the more reason she didn't dare to imagine what Soi Fon could have done if Soi Fon had known what the bad to the bones man had done to her. Truth to be told, he hadn't done anything to her that she hadn't wanted, except his misplaced concern about her choice of husband. Even if that evening hadn't happened, she'd never marry anyone else. His injury must also have killed all his brain cells for him to think she could marry another man after what they had shared. His injury. Her brain didn't want to spend a second of her life on him; nonetheless, her heart kept on thinking and caring for him.

"Yoruichi? Are you still there?"

Her mind must have wandered off for a while for Jim to call her like that. "Sorry. I'm still here. Just thought of something about Kisuke."

.

* * *

.

Jim chuckled, knowing the exact cause of her lack of response to his conversation. Her husband and his patient had been the same. Kisuke mentioned her often during his visits to the Veterans Hospital for checkup this past month. The younger man had also called out her name during surgery and he had been delirious. What a beautiful thing for a young love like the younger couple.

In his usual, jovial voice, he informed, "Yoruichi. I know your husband and you had been apart for months, but my advice as his doctor is that you two should stay off marital activities."

"Oh, don't worry about that aspect in our relationship, good doctor." Half lying half telling the painful truth, "He doesn't want to do his duty if he's not at his top speed."

"He doesn't do things by half measures, does he?"

She had no idea how to respond to that. She went with her instinct. "No, not ever."

"Now I see why that young man always has a smile on when he speaks of you."

His laughter was good-natured and she appreciated the distraction for his words had wounded her anew. She felt the emptiness in her heart, spreading out and taking over her body and soul. Enough for playing the crybaby, Yoruichi U-. Carrying that name for only a few months but it already made its home in both her consciousness and sub-consciousness. Would she ever be able to get him and anything to do with him out of her mind and life? Time for plan C. Too much for planning, plan B fell flat and left a black hole in her. It made her wonder what could happen if her next plan also fell flat. Maybe she wouldn't be able to survive.

"Jim, what does Kisuke need to do exactly to fully recover?"

"I can't guarantee his full recovery. Based on his health history and current speed at recovery, all he needs now is physical therapy for the near paralysis in his lower right leg. If our therapy treatment is a success, he'll be able to walk freely and normally. However." He broke off to let ready her mentality, "He'll probably need his cane permanently."

.

* * *

.

She felt a lump in her throat, suffocating her. What had he gotten himself into to become paralyzed? No wonder he had asked her to come to his house, he didn't want her to know about his paralysis. And she had seen a new sedan instead of his truck in the driveway. What in the world had you gone and done now, Kisuke? You were supposed to keep yourself safe and come back to me whole. She wanted to yell at him for getting so seriously injured, but she was worried for him more.

"Thanks, Jim. I'll make sure he goes to his therapy sessions, even if I have to drag him there myself."

"That's what a perfect wife should do," said Jim. She heard him laugh again and decided she liked Jim to be Kisuke's doctor. Jim seemed like a good doctor who truly cared for his patients. He listened to Kisuke's stories and now was talking to her, sharing his concern and giving her honest advice. She liked him even more when he revealed another doctor patient confidentiality. "He told me you're his perfect wife. So Kisuke's perfect wife, let's us make sure he has his perfect health back and so he can carry out his duties as a husband."

"You're so bad, Dr. Roberts." She rebuked in a playful manner. "Are you married?"

"Yes, but I can drop her and marry you. If Kisuke doesn't hunt me down by then."

She could believe that if his timbre hadn't changed mentioning his wife. It told her he was in love with his own wife. People who didn't love another deeply like she loved Kisuke wouldn't be able to recognize the love in his voice.

"Awe, Dr. Roberts, you just dashed my hope there. My husband doesn't appreciate me. He thinks I should marry another man, who is more fitting husband material. His words, not mine."

"Well, you're the right woman for your husband, Mrs. Urahara. Make him remember what a perfect wife you are," teasing again, he continued, "and give you the appreciation you deserve. As for me, I need to get back to my other patients. It was great pleasure to have talked to you finally."

They exchanged goodbyes then hung up. Resting her elbows on the desk and supporting forehead with her intertwined hands, she closed her eyes then breathed deep breaths. She was tired from the roller coaster of emotions from the second she'd gone to Kisuke's house until now. She'd been excited, happy, worried, and many other emotions that she couldn't remember. Like that October evening, seeing him again and in that house had left her on cloud nine. Then in minutes, he'd pushed her off it and put her in hell. What was the best course of action for her now? She couldn't run back to him, begging him to reconsider and let her stay by his side. He had his pride, she had hers too.

She was determining her next move in this game of love when her cell rang again. She didn't want any call from anyone. She needed time alone to think this through. One way or another she had to act soon for his physical therapy would yield better result if started early. She heaved a sigh and answered her cell when it rang the second time.

"Hello?"

"Yoruichi, it's me."

.

* * *

.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to return something to you."

She smiled and wondered if the lips would crack for they felt like stones on her. "If you came to return something to me, shouldn't you have gone inside? Am I your PA and at your beck and call?"

He didn't bother to apologize but reached out of his car and picked her hand up. Turning it over in his, he placed something small, circular and warm in her palm. "This belongs to you. You dropped it the envelop you gave Juushirou to forward it to me."

When he'd taken her hand, she'd wanted to yank it back, not welcoming yet wanting his touch. She wasn't sure whether she'd wanted it back or wished he could have taken her in his strong arms. So she did nothing and stood there, letting him have his say. She didn't say anything either, for her emotions were still raw since the floodgate had broken open the night before. She felt like someone was pouring salt over her wounded heart when he removed his hand from her outstretched one.

With his hand gone, she saw what it was in her hand, a silver ring. It was still warm from his warmth; he must have held it in the palm in his hand for a little while. Warm or not, she'd promised herself not to let her own naivety and his face to destroy her plan on living a life she was supposed to live. She'd put her life on hold for him long enough. And to let break his chain on her, she handed the ring back to him.

"I didn't drop it. I left it in there for you to find it. I don't need it." She almost took back what she'd just said when he visibly flinched at her words. She steeled herself to finally end their lifelong relationship or lack of. "It's neither mine nor I want it. Throw it away if you must." To him, she acted detached, ignoring the clutch at her heart. To herself, she silently cried, I treasured it and would do so again if your act of giving me meant what it's meant for.

She wanted to shout at him. She wanted to become hysterical and scream in his face that he saw nothing when he said flatly, "I see."

More than eleven years ago, she'd gone to his house to see him on one weekend to hear from his parents that he'd left town. Her world had turned blurry and all sounds had become distant. She'd been like a zombie then, looking at everything yet seeing nothing in particular. Had he seen her then? Nor he'd seen her cry in her bedroom with not a tear shed. If she'd ever let tears fall, she believed she couldn't have stopped crying. She hadn't wanted that to happen for her uncle would have forced her to marry. There had been a few times she'd wanted to say to hell with her memories and marry any man her uncle had chosen for her. She didn't want to care although she couldn't stop caring.

He said he saw. What did he see? Did he see her when she revisited the playground they used to play on as kids? She'd gone there millions of times just to be close to him in her memories. She touched the trees they used to climb on, the swing she'd sat with him behind, swinging it for her. Now it felt like a lifetime ago. Had he ever thought of her as she'd thought of him, constantly and tirelessly? She saw him in everything, because he'd never been far from her mind or heart. And did he see how she'd been, losing her most precious gift from him? It'd felt like the end of the world.

Yet again, he stabbed her bleeding heart and twisted the knife when he made the cut on his end. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll take my leave now. But before I do, I'd like to thank you. Thank you for caring for my parents when I was away. Thanks for looking after their affairs and staying with them until their last breath. If not for you, my parents would have died alone. Also thanks for taking care of Hisana, you've been very good to her and I'm sure she thinks the same. You'll be a great mother when you have kids."

She wanted to shout what kids. She wasn't going to have any kids and he was selfish, he didn't want to share Hisana with her. And his parents had been like her own parents in every sense of the word but legally and biologically. Yet, she couldn't find her voice or the will to say any of that without breaking down in front of him. She was at the threshold of her limit and breaking point. She stood still like a statue, even when he hugged her where he could, her abdomen. She wanted to tell him about it but couldn't. She lost her chance when he bade her farewell. "You'd been a great friend and I'll cherish our memories together always. Have a good life, my little Yoruichi."

"You'd been a great friend?"

She meant to ask him but he already closed the window and started the engine. Then he was off, driving away and out of her life; their bond finally severed. That was what she wanted and had worked so hard for this past week. Right? Curse her weak resolve and curse him too, for his image had imprinted itself on her heart, body, and soul. When she'd finally made herself to join her uncle's country club and accepted several dates, her other, stupid self had conjured his image and frozen her. No matter how she'd shoved his image away or shaken it off, it seemed to find a way to break down the fortress and bury itself there again. When her dates had attempted to kiss her, she'd apologized then bolted, scared from her own realization.

During those brief moments, she'd been terrified. Just then she'd realized the absolute and horrifying truth that no other man would do. When she'd been out with other men, she hadn't felt nothing. No sprint on her step, no vibrancy on her synapses, no humming in her heart or wings fluttering in her stomach. All she'd felt while with other men had been a voice in her head, screaming. It'd screamed at her, this is all wrong. And now that voice was screaming at her again and she followed its urging. She wanted to talk with him, a heart to heart talk this time.

As she ran two steps at a time down the stairs leading to the parking structure in the basement, she hoped it wasn't all too late. She wanted to end things differently with him. She wanted him to know what he'd almost become. She had the feeling that this time could be her last time to see him. How she knew, she couldn't tell. Deep in her bones she knew he'd be gone forever if she didn't tell him what she meant to when she had the chance. All because of her stupid pride. Not only would he be gone from her life but she'd never have another chance to just think of him and worry whether he was smiling and happy. She wouldn't care, or she'd try not to, if later he met another woman and thought that woman was more fitting wife material for him and married her. She only cared about his well-being and happiness. And if she could, she'd give him her happiness and watch from afar, knowing he wasn't lonely like her.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

No reviews. No PM's. Guess my story is a failure. =P I don't mind; however, I'd appreciate it a lot if someone would please leave me one more review. I really don't like number four and five is one of my favorite numbers.

But seriously, how am I to know whether my writing is OK or it completely sucks? Family and friends often say to me that I'm not normal. I don't know what they ever mean by that. LOL.

Thanks for reading all the same. =P

.

posted 5 December 2013


	19. You're mine

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

.

.

She'd learned her lesson and kept the keys to her second house in the glove compartment. As she reached the front door and inserted the key into its hole, it opened by itself. He hadn't bothered to close the door then. Why couldn't he have done so that last time they had been here and given themselves more time for each other? Where was he? Then she saw him, occupying that sofa and his back to the entry way and her.

"I took advantage of your loyalty and caring."

He told her without a second of delay. She was livid for he was talking to the air like when she'd been here weeks before expecting his hug and kisses. Instead she'd received the death blow to her heart. But she didn't keep score to see who hurt the other more. Like she'd said to her uncle once, she wanted to love the ones she loved more for life was a fragile thing. Anytime it could be taken away from anyone, young or old, healthy or sick, rich or poor.

"You didn't take advantage of me. I could stop you if I wanted to. And if you ever again say I went to you out of loyalty and caring as a friend for another, then you'll be insulting me. Have you ever seen me with any friend of ours? Although Isshin acts crazy but is really fun to be with. Kyoraku is charming but a flirt. He doesn't mean anything serious or harm. And there is Kenpachi. Although rough around the edge, he does have his redeeming quality as a loyal friend and good father. All of them are good men; however, none of them is you."

"I dishonored you."

Frustrated, she wasn't sure whether to pull out her own hair or to yank the beautiful, blond hair off his head. There would be fewer women giving him the eye, imagining themselves stroking his hair. She felt a growl in her throat at the thought. He was hers and had always been, she dared any woman or girl come near him.

"No, you didn't. I gave myself to you on my own free will. I wasn't drunk or under any influence of any substance." I was intoxicated by you, she added to herself. The man was already beside himself and would probably chop off his own hands if she told him that. "How many times do I have to repeat myself to get it through your thick, thick skull that I see myself as your wife and parents' daughter-in-law? I've always felt this way. So don't undermine my love and integrity comparing my virginity to something that can be easily taken away. I gave it to you because I love you and you're worthy of it. I might have dated other men, but only dated to forget and to get back at you. Not once I ever betrayed you. No matter how chaste a kiss might be, I couldn't even let them kiss me."

He looked like some remorseful criminal at court, ready and willing to accept any harsh sentence from the judge and jury. He saw her as his juror. Did she have to spell it out letter by letter for him to understand what she was saying? Trying again, she asked, "Do you believe me when I say I'm a one heart, one body, and one soul type of woman? I'm a one man woman. If virginity were like what you said it was and I have more than one, then I'd give it you again and again, just to prove to you that I want you to have it and no one else. It doesn't matter how many years I'd have to wait, I'd save it only for you. And if you let me wait too long, I'd just jump you and make you mine like I did."

She ended with a light note, hoping to lighten his mood a bit. Her effort didn't work and he berated himself yet again. "I shouldn't have done it. What I did to you before making you my wife legally isn't right. Mom and Dad taught me better."

The day they'd become one was the second happiest day of her life. She needed him to acknowledge what they'd shared wasn't done in the heat of the moment. That day she'd wanted him badly, not only because she'd been physically attracted to him, she'd been desperately in love with him. She'd wanted to belong to him. She'd needed more memories of him to keep her warm at night and sane during the day when he would have left again. With just enough force to keep him from getting away, she pulled his shirt bringing him face to face with her, letting him know she meant business. She affirmed, "You could just say you made love to me instead of doing it with me. We're not three or five anymore."

She didn't give him another minute, not even a second to go on about what he shouldn't have. "And Kisuke Urahara, what can I do to make you see that I've been your wife for as long as I can remember? I know the mind of a three year old doesn't think anything beyond eating, playing, and sleeping, but I also know I chose you the day I saw you. I don't know how. Fate? Destiny? I only knew I wanted to become yours. Mom and Dad had welcomed me into your family long before you left and accepted me as their daughter. They even named me in their will. Grandpa also approved of you and Uncle no longer opposes. In the old days, that was enough to make a man and a woman a married couple. So you, my stubborn man, marriage license isn't important to me. I don't care what others think as long as we love each other and our families approve of our being together. I can go on and on to tell you how right it's when we're together, still I can't change your mind if you keep blaming yourself."

"I shouldn't have touched you. I shouldn't be the one."

Her speech was a damn good one, so the man either sustained a brain damage from one of his dangerous missions or was an idiot to think like that still. It was touching even to her own ears. What could she do so he'd let go of the past and move forward with her and start build a family with her? Getting tired at convincing a mule to move, she went for what she believed hurt most and casually said to his chest. "You want other men to have me too? If that's what you want, I can be in bed with another man in fifteen minutes flat."

To get her point through his thick skull, she took her cell and started dialing. "I'm going to call one of the men, who asked me out just last week at Uncle's club. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to finally get me in their bed."

He took the phone from her hand, forcefully he warned his imaginary love rivals. "I may be a generous man but don't share. No one is going to take what's mine."

"If I'm yours, then why are you beating yourself up for making love to me?"

"If I controlled myself better, then I wouldn't touch you. You wouldn't conceive then lost our baby and I wasn't here to comfort you. I let you suffer alone."

That was surprising. She hadn't told him about her miscarriage. "How did you about our baby?"

"Retsu came visit me at the hospital, she thought you'd told me about your pregnancy and gave me her condolence. Yoruichi, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. You can't know how I felt when Retsu told me. I don't even know how I felt then, but I remember cursing myself."

He'd said that with calmness, but she wasn't fooled. Arms around his waist, she moved back just enough to hold his gaze. "I'm sorry you couldn't hear about our baby from me. I was really sad but had to keep it under wrap for Uncle and Hisana. Mom miscarried once before and once more after I came, I don't want Uncle to grieve for another baby. And Hisana, she'd already lost too many to let her know another baby sibling has been lost. I wanted to die when I realized the blood that came out wasn't just blood but our unborn baby."

She related to him the day when she'd felt something rubbery whooshed out of her body while urinating. At the bottom of the toilet bowl, she'd seen a blood clot, about an inch long, forlorn. She'd known then she'd lost their baby and a part of her had gone with it. She remembered standing there and looking at it, her tears falling even before her mind could have processed what had just happened.

"I lost the only part of you that you left for me." Resting her head against his chest, she went on. "I'd have died from agony if not for Hisana, she was my lifeline. She's being your chosen daughter helped me feel like you were with me and didn't leave me as our unborn baby did."

"I'm sorry."

Cold from the loss, she huddled closer as he kissed her forehead. She felt the tenderness, love, and longing from him in that innocent yet meaningful kiss. She felt like crying again for their son had only left not a month ago, about the same time his father had been shot at. Was there a connection between their son and him? And somehow he was following the same line of thought as hers.

"Is there a connection? I'm the cause of your loss again. I wanted to atone for what I did to you and became careless, somehow our son felt it and let go too."

He'd said our son without asking her how she'd found out what their baby's gender was. She didn't know but she'd always wanted a boy for the firstborn. But what was that about his giving up and their son letting go too?

"What are you saying? Of course it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault but we aren't meant to welcome him into this world." Thumb stroking one side of his face, "I'm still sad, but the pain is fading thinking he's with all his grandparents. Maybe he'll come back to us when the time is right."

"Now you see why I should have kept my hands off you."

"No, I don't see it that way, my love." The man was plain stupid and so she want to jab more needles at him. Straight face, she said, "If you didn't make me a woman that day, I don't think I could wait any longer to find the secret between a man and a woman behind the closed door. I'd have chosen one of the men Uncle chose for me and let him initiate me."

"As I said before, Yoruichi, you're mine and mine alone. No man can lay a finger on you and live. Only I can touch you here and here," said Kisuke, kissing her lips then her chest at the opening of her blouse. He pulled her to him, staking his claim on her. "Only I can touch you, any and every part of your body. Only I. And you carry only my name and have my babies. Do you understand that, Yoruichi Shihouin Urahara?"

His possessiveness of her didn't bother her for he was her caveman and she was just as possessive of him. For the longest time, she'd only thought growing up and spending almost their waking hours together had made him a permanent fixture in her life. She used to believe her missing him had been because she'd lost her willing servant and partner in crime. She'd lost someone to tease. She'd also believed the distance had made the memory fonder. That was why she hadn't made her move sooner and let him take his sweet time in recognizing his own feelings for her. And she was glad she'd gone after him.

She'd technically taken advantage of him while his pain had been raw from the losses of his parents and claimed him as her own. She didn't know what had come over her that day to act bold and reckless, it'd worked out well as he'd come over her later. She hadn't known the extent of her feelings for him could have been so deep or strong until then. They'd grown stronger still when her on-the-clock period had been two months late and she'd gotten tired easily. She'd wanted to eat nonstop until she could have gloated. She hadn't experienced any loss of appetite or found the aroma of food offending. Hence she'd blamed her symptoms on stress from her previously impending arranged marriage and later from lovesickness.

.

* * *

.

"You're a caveman." She chided playfully then turned into his arms, placing a kiss at the base of this throat. "I'm sad and sorry I lost our baby. But you're here now, with me. We have Hisana and will have other babies to love. And I have you."

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"No, thank you for coming back alive. I was afraid our daughter would go look for you herself then drag you to her Grandpa so he could have a man to man talk with you."

"She's really protective of you, isn't she?"

"Yes, our daughter is very protective of her mommy. She even offered to ask you to help me with her baby brothers and sisters." Laughing, she shared then turned thoughtful before looking at him, worried. "I'm sorry for making all the decisions. You don't mind her calling me Mommy and my calling her our daughter, do you?"

"What's mine is also yours like always. Of course, I don't mind. In fact,…" He stumbled and believed it was time to let the cat out of the bag and confessed. "Yoruichi, I have a confession to make."

He didn't know how he looked at that moment but the look on her made him reconsider his decision to confess. She looked not so comfortable and even sad. And when she voiced her sadness, he wanted to take back all the little white lies he told and made her take Hisana in. She said to him sadly, "You don't want us to be a family, do you? You've found someone else, have you? You were away and alone that many years, so it's natural for you to have had another woman."

She said it in a way that made his own heart twist and he was sure she hurt inside as well. But didn't she know there couldn't be anyone for him if not her? Even as old as he was, he never touched another woman. Towards all the girls and women he came across in life, he'd never felt what he'd been feeling for her. His buddies used to tease him, saying he'd been saving himself for his little girl. He hadn't and couldn't have denied for they'd been right. He also knew his friends had meant well and in their own ways, they'd tried to make him make the move and ask his heart's owner out.

As years went by, he'd gotten older and no longer worked with his old friends, his new colleagues had been sexually active and talked about their scores of women and bedroom technique. He'd absentmindedly listened for it'd been impossible to get away from them while on a mission. He'd felt his ears becoming full of their talks instead of wax; still he hadn't joined in their conversations. He had had no experience to share and even if he had, he wouldn't have shared those private and special moments with another man. His colleagues had talked about how to make a woman moan and scream their name. They'd compared notes and commented on certain positions and what to do to prolong the pleasure and make the women climax multiple times in one night. Nighttime, huh? Maybe he should tell that that pleasure didn't care about the time of the day. Then they wouldn't look at him weirdly, thinking he was gay or worse, impotent. And because of what they'd thought of him, he had started to talk and act like he'd had been intimate with women. They couldn't have been more wrong for he was neither and the proof was her conceiving on their first time. But maybe there was something wrong with him for his baby hadn't survived.

"Kisuke… I… I'm sorry to ask but I need to know. How many were there? Do have any kids with her? With them?"

She sounded calm but he knew her too well not to know her moods. And before he could do anymore damage to their just mended relationship, he made a vow. "There are no kids."

It was the truth so he nodded then got confused by her outburst. Not knowing what he was dealing with, he waited then she quietly said, "I hurt when I didn't know Hisana isn't your biological daughter and when you called checking Hisana without talking to me. You never asked if I was all right after that night. Nor you gave me a chance to tell you about our baby or let you know I lost him. Although I hurt, I still waited for you. You lied to me about Hisana, Kisuke. I believed you, because I've always trusted you."

"I'm sorry I lied and let you believe Hisana was my daughter."

"No, I meant to say you lied to me when you claimed I was yours. You made it sound like I was the only woman you ever wanted. What else are you lying to me about, Kisuke?"

That was his dilemma. He didn't know where to start, but there would be hell to pay if he didn't say anything soon. And so he went back to the beginning. "I didn't lie. There has been no one else. And I didn't speak to you on the phone because I was afraid I'd beg you to marry me." He said while watching at her to know how to react to her reaction. He hoped her lack of reaction meant she was giving him the benefit of the doubt as he continued his case. "Am I off your black book now, Mrs. Urahara?"

"Why would you be afraid to ask? We already consummated our relationship." She crossed her arms and gave her verdict. "No, you're still on my black book. You have a long way to go."

Acting like a boy not getting what he wanted, he pouted. "That sucks. What did I do again to earn a spot in her black book?"

"Tell me what magic you wielded that made Hisana feel safe enough to come with you, then I'll reconsider your conviction."

Laughing, he teased, "Jealous of her own daughter. Bad, bad Mrs. Urahara."

"No." She chuckled but persisted, "I'm just curious for I felt the same way when we first met. I got bullied by other kids who knew of my family background. With my family background, they thought I was being snobbish and looked down on them. I was kind of afraid being around other kids but when I saw you, I let go of Grandpa's hands and went to say hello to you. For some strange, unknown reason, I wasn't afraid of you."

"Because of my charms?"

Boxing his ear, she asked, "How many hearts did you break before I came along?"

She let go of his ear and made up for her poor treatment on him, she kissed to make it better. She hadn't but worsened the hurt as she bit his tender ear playfully. Still awkward with the cane, he used the arm of the sofa to push himself up then hopped, getting away from temptation. "No funny business until I completely heal. Doctor's order."

Was she blushing? The siren blushed at his innocent comment. What had she been doing while flirting with other men? As if she'd read his mind, she told him, her blush was gone. "I only flirted. I did consider something more personal, seeing my flirting had no effects on you whatsoever."

"Oh, no, it had plenty of effects on me. That's why I went to your uncle, asking him to allow me to date you and marry you eventually."

"I'm sorry I wasn't home and you got sent away." He was back on the sofa and sat by her, she cuddled close. "If I were at home when you came, I think we could have been married since then. I wouldn't have lived in limbo, dreading the day my invitation to your wedding would come."

He dared his own temptation and kissed her eyes, the tip of her nose, and finally on the lips. She welcomed him and soon they were kissing passionately, but she broke the kiss. She panted and he did the same, with much more difficulty breathing than she. He decided it was better to talk about something else, less tempting yet personal.

"As with Hisana." He began but stopped, seeing the dare in her eyes. "Please have mercy on an injured man, Mrs. Urahara."

Acting innocent, she batted her eyes at him. "What are you saying, Mr. Urahara? I haven't said a word."

"Yes, you're as innocent as a kitten." Chortling, he held her prison in his arms as he got serious, "I think I earned my trust when I gave her my jacket without waking her up. I talked to her like she was a friend. I talked to her about you, too."

"What did you tell her about me? Anything bad?"

Wiggling his brows, he said, "I'm not sure. But I think I told our daughter about some kitten climbing the trees and got herself stuck until I came along. And… "

He went on telling her about his first encounter with their daughter. She punched him from time to time when he told her what mischief he'd shared with Hisana, but her punching was an excuse for her to touch him without getting too _personal_. And when he mentioned the state Hisana had been while she had shared about her family and father's treatment, Yoruichi moved in his arms, sniffling. Still, she asked him to tell her everything that he'd learned from Hisana.

Once he'd finished his story telling, she turned her gaze up at him. There was something like pain yet peace in the depth of her eyes. What was she going to share now to put that unfathomable look in her beautiful eyes? He tightened his arms around her but kept their eyes locked, offering her any comfort that she might need. And he was glad to be sitting and having her in his embrace. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't had her for support when she asked.

"Daddy, do you want to see your son?"

.

.

* * *

posted 6 December 2013


	20. Yesterday, tomorrow, and today

.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

.

.

He thought he'd wheezed like when Hisana had trouble breathing. "I wish I could. How?"

"He's resting near his grandparents, great grandparents, and all of our relatives who had been put there to rest." Cupping his face in her palms, she shared. "I don't want our baby to be lonely. I begged the caretaker to bend the rule a little and have him buried between his paternal grandparents. Mom and Dad will take care of him for us until it's our time to join them."

He was tongue tied as his mind went blank. He felt her warmth on his cheeks, she brushed his tears away with such tenderness and care that he felt more tears come. As he cried, he wondered if brushing tears off Hisana had let her know what to do and do with such caring tenderness or she herself had brushed her own tears, comforting herself while he'd been miles away. He had been stupid to wander around, wondering whether he should have married her long ago or let her find fulfillment with some other man more suitable than himself. And had he done to her? He'd let her grieve alone and fend for herself and their daughter, the daughter she'd believed to be his with another woman.

Was there any other woman who loved him more and sacrificed everything for him and anyone that related to him? There was no one but his Yoruichi. How couldn't he have known her unconditional love for him sooner? Everything had been there for him to see. His stupid pride. He'd run away days after her family's refusal of his asking for her hand in marriage. His love wasn't worthy of hers for him, he had been a coward being afraid of getting ejected by her even before talking to her. What had he done to her? To them?

"Our son forgave you. I forgave you, because I love you and always will." She waited for him to look at her again before quoting. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow a mystery, today is a gift. That's why it's called present. Kisuke, forget about the past and start from where we're now. This very moment."

Had he said his thoughts out loud? He was sure he hadn't and his head was still buried in his hands. His kitten was really a kitten and knew the change of moods so quickly and accurately. He brushed the leftover tears then smiled at her. "You're right. I promise I'll make up to you for as long as I live."

She glowed, telling him he'd better remember his promise or she couldn't guarantee what Soi Fon would do to his person. Her friend had been itching for action and would be home soon. An idle Soi Fon with nothing to do would keep a close watch on his girl, ready to put holes in anyone who dared to make her unhappy. And there was his daughter too. She might young and small, but she'd learned quickly from her mommy and become another force to be reckoned with.

"I won't take my promise lightly." A sigh escaped his lips but eyes twinkled. "There would be two very unhappy ladies going after me if I ever made you sad. I'm afraid they would even take me for an archery target and shoot arrows at me if you so much as sighed."

"You know your position very well for someone so slow to realize his wife has been in love with him for years."

His wife, he smiled. She didn't know he himself had also thought of her as his bride for many years. Since her prom night. His wife was poking fun at him yet he didn't feel bad, he felt happy instead. Standing up and pulling her up with him, he called her attention. "Would you want to see our son now? I also would like to introduce the new Urahara bride to the clan."

"The Urahara clan have known of me and they approved long ago. Unlike some stubborn, mindless, and heartless man. " His wife chastised as she hooked her right arm with his left. "School is almost over. Let's go get Hisana and bring her to see her little brother. And seeing her daddy would make her weekend even better. I haven't told her you're back to stay."

She'd looked at his lower right leg as she'd informed him. He knew what she'd meant by he was back to stay. He was sorry to make her worried and promised himself to be a perfect patient. He'd be back on his feet, full strength at no time and he'd give her the baby they both wanted. "Already, Mrs. Urahara. Let's go pick up Miss Hisana before I change my mind and disregard the good doctor's advice. Who knows you'll get your Christmas gift early."

"Promises. Promises. All bark and no bite."

His wife told him, her lips smiling and eyes dancing with apparent contentment. He felt himself smiling too, inside out. So this was how happiness felt like and this was where he belonged, he thought gathering her close for a quick kiss. By then they were out on the driveway, she pointed at her coupe. "You get in the sedan first, I need to get Hisana's booster. She's so small, cops might take her a six year old and stop us."

He was about to get the driver's seat when she stopped him, booster in her hands. "Kisuke, I'm taking the wheel." Maybe he looked offended for she hurriedly explained. "You used to ask me to be your eyes and ears. Now I'm asking you to let me be your legs as well, only until you recover. I don't want you to undo all the good work Jim had done on you. If that happens, I won't be getting any present this Christmas. You've neglected your duty as a husband long enough. So now, be a good husband and let me lend you strength when you need it."

"Thank you, my wife." He hadn't been offended or tried to defend himself when she'd stopped him. He'd felt relief to have an understanding wife like her. His love for her multiplied. "Don't worry about not getting a gift this year. Doc said I'm recovering nicely and at a steady speed."

"I'll hold you to your promise, Mr. Urahara," said his wife as she checked behind them before backing out. They were at the intersection when she turned to him. "Kisuke, this mobile left gas and brake pedal isn't very comfy to drive with. Let me be your chauffeur from now on."

"Thank you." He told her then spoke under his breath. "With us being together like this, day in day out, I don't think I can hold up much longer."

Laughing, she let him know his worry hadn't gone unnoticed. "Kisuke, I heard your little conversation. I'm not only your eyes and legs, I'm also your ears. Remember? I'm along with you, don't feel bad yourself."

Her laughter rang out and it seemed to heal his wounded body as well as his heart.

.

* * *

.

They arrived at the school within ten minutes and found themselves a good spot to park. Getting out of the car, she turned up her coat's collar when a gust of wind hit her. It was February. Wintertime and the cold air flowing in from the beach weren't too ideal for a recovering Hisana. She usually came earlier than today to park closer to the gate, saving Hisana the walk to the car.

"Are you cold?"

Her husband asked as he opened his coat for her. She wasn't cold, the cold air just took her by surprise and she shivered. She walked out of his arms to pull his coat together. "I'm not cold and have a coat too. You're not in full health, we should keep you warm."

As soon as they walked up to the fence, she saw Hisana in line with her class, searching for her. When Hisana found them among the crowd, her eyes widened and she shook her head before saying goodbye to her homeroom teacher then ran for the gate. She ran toward them and flung herself into Kisuke's waiting arms.

"Daddy. Daddy."

"Hello, my child."

"Mommy, Daddy is back." Jumping up and down, she lowered her voice and whispered to her daddy. "Daddy, I'm so glad you're back. I heard Auntie said to Mommy that she'll put your corpse back to where it belongs if she isn't seeing you next time she comes home."

"So, the hero with medal is getting all the glory." In a pretentious hurt voice, she said to the father and daughter. "I wipe her tears, sing her lullaby, and look at what I get the moment her daddy comes home? Poor, poor me."

"Please, don't cry, Mommy." Hisana comforted, clinging small arms around her neck. "I love you too. I love you the most."

Eyeing her husband, she chuckled after Hisana, who was walking away to say to a friend on the other side of the fence. "Wait until she gets older and meets the boy of her dreams, then the mommy she loves the most now will be set aside."

"So jealous of your future son-in-law, Mommy? Shall I give you another daughter?" He said only loud enough for her ears then linked arms with her while he took Hisana's hand with his other hand once she was back.

"No, Kisuke, you can have a child of your choice after giving me a boy." She whispered back, a glint in her eyes. "And Yoruichi Shihouin Urahara always gets what she desires. Sooner or later. Mark my words, husband."

Oblivious to their heated exchange, Hisana moved then took their hands in each of her own. She skipped between them while saying goodbye to her classmates along the sidewalk. Yoruichi was glad to see her warming up to other kids and excelling in her studies. Her efforts and long hours of homeschooling paid off as Hisana was catching up with her classmates even after being out of school for almost a year.

"What did my daughter learn today?"

She asked Hisana and looked up, feeling Kisuke's eyes on her. He was looking at her with a strange facial expression and his lips curled into an easy smile when their eyes met. Unconsciously her lips did the same, answering his smile with her own. Then he leaned over Hisana to kiss her forehead, thanking her. "Thank you, my wife."

My wife. She was starting to get addicted to that endearment. And his kisses too. Her smile broadened, thinking about the years ahead. They no longer left her lonely and sad, wondering which corner of the world he might be walking and if he was alone or with another woman.

"Thank you, my husband."

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy," said their daughter as they stopped without knowing and Hisana followed suit. "Thank you for giving me a family and loving me."

They bent down, each giving the top of her head a kiss and their heads collided. They thanked each other again, momentarily forgetting where they were and exchanged a kiss on the lips. Breaking apart, they whispered, their heads touching. "I love you."

.

* * *

.

In control of themselves again, they looked down to find out why the hands in theirs had gone still. Then they saw a smiling Hisana, looking at them in awe. She said to her mommy. "See, Mommy? I said Daddy loves you."

His wife winked at her as she was beaming at her. "You did indeed. You're very smart, my child."

As his wife and daughter carried on their small talk, he walked one step behind just to look at the pair. They seemed to be forgetting about him as his daughter's pure laughter following by his wife's joyous one. They were happy. He felt happy. "Mom. Dad. Everything is going to be all right now." He said to the sky to his parents then gave his respects to her deceased relatives. "Thank you, Grandpa. Thank you Mom and Dad. I promise I'll make up to her and only bring her happiness."

"Kisuke."

"Daddy, we're going to see great Grandpa and grandmas and grandpas."

They called to him, standing by his Honda Accord then got in the car when he'd finally caught up with them. He got in and fastened his seatbelt, turning to her, "OK. Let's get going, shall we, Miss Chauffeur?"

"Mommy is a superwoman. She's a nice, a businesswoman, mommy and wife, and now a chauffeur too." Hisana announced in merriment, getting on her booster and fastening her own seatbelt.

"See?" His wife smacked his shoulder, "You'd have married me years ago. Our daughter got the order backward. One has to be a wife before becoming a mommy."

"I'm really, deeply, and truly sorry."

He heard himself pleading to his wife and thought it was funny. She'd never complained about becoming the mommy to another woman's child with no notice but found her lack of married status bothersome. Right, Uncle was even more old-fashioned than Grandpa and he raised her. His belated realization nicked him with shame and guilt. No, this isn't funny, he censured himself. He should have respected her family and her and offered marriage before the honeymoon and carriage. And Hisana was already in fourth grade. Although her lecture and reminder had been said as a tease, he knew she would be happier if they were married in the eye of the law. His wife deserved uttermost respect from the old-fashioned, traditional people. He also had to prove to her uncle that he meant what he'd asked the older man years before, he'd put the Urahara ring on her finger on his own.

"Yoruichi Shihouin, will you give me the honor of becoming my bride and the mother of my children?"

The car skidded to a halt as he proposed to her, ring already on his palm The atmosphere became quiet, pleasantly quiet. Even Hisana stopped her exciting chatter about what she'd learned that day. His wife drove off the street and parked it by the curb, letting other parents pass.

She turned off the engine then to him. "I've been waiting for you to say that for a very long time, Kisuke."

"Will you?" He thought his heart would stop if she didn't give him an answer soon. And when she did, he loosened up and exhaled the breath he'd held, worrying about the alternative outcome.

Brought his face closer to hers, she held it between her palms. "Did you think I would say no?"

"I'm not sure what I thought." He replied, holding on the small ring tight between his palms. "After everything that I'd put you through, I don't think I deserve a favorable answer and so soon."

"You would have saved yourself a lot of time if you asked Yoruichi Shihouin Urahara." She held out her left hand to him, meaningfully. "And it'd help your case if you put that back to where it belongs."

Without a second lost, he put his mom's ring on the ring finger of her left hand. "I love you, my little Yoruichi, my lovely bride. I promise to be the best husband to you."

"The best husband? I can have more than one then?"

He growled and punished her with a kiss. "No, you can have only one husband and that's me."

"I want only you so you'd better the best. I hate to wait for another thirty one years to find another Kisuke." Misty eyes, she told him. "But I don't think there is another Kisuke, so you're stuck with me here and beyond. Maybe the following lives too."

Then she gave him a kiss on the lips, which he turned into a sensuous one. Their kiss would have turned passionate if their daughter hadn't congratulated them when she did. She didn't only give her good wishes but also offered help.

"Mommy, Daddy is home now. He can help you with my baby brothers and sisters. I'll babysit them when you and Daddy are at work."

Like two adolescents being caught making out, they let go of each other so fast that he almost bonked his head on the back. Nervously, he coughed. "Thank you, Hisana."

"You're very welcome, Daddy."

His daughter said and he had no idea what else to say. Turning from her to seek help from his wife, he didn't get any since her back was to him, looking out the window. She seemed to be enjoying something for he could hear low chuckles from her. Her shoulders were shaking as well. He turned her on the shoulder and came in contact with the twinkles in her eyes. Then she laughed out loud when his lips twitched, trying not to laugh.

.

Seconds later her laughter turned into chuckling sound, she confessed. "Our daughter said she would like a little brother or sister and I told her I couldn't give her one by myself."

"Our daughter is too smart for her age."

"Yes." She leaned closer so Hisana couldn't hear her. "We must behave in front of her or she'll think we're being bad, fighting each other and go tell Uncle."

Dismayed, he whispered back. "No, that won't do. I think we should give her a little brother to keep her too busy to pay attention to what we do."

"I thought you said no funny business."

She reminded him in her usual tone, but somehow he found it provocative. "That's what Jim said. I said it too, but you aren't helping. So please help your poor husband, show some mercy and be less provocative. Or else I won't take responsibility for what I do to you."

"Is that a threat or a plea?" She asked with a purr just to get back at him for arousing her. He shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Both," said her husband, now looking not so comfortable.

She chuckled and gave her inner voice a high five. He must be searching for a good comeback in his arousal state and foggy mind. Taking pity on him and also on herself for she was getting hot and bothered, she switched gear. "Child, do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes, Mommy. I love secrets."

"We're going to visit your baby brother too."

She told Hisana as she started the engine, explaining the sudden existence of the younger sibling. Through the rear mirror, she saw Hisana wiping tears away. "I'm sorry you lost the baby, Mommy. I wish I knew. I could wipe your tears for you like you do for me when I'm sad and cry."

Touched, she said thanks to Hisana while Kisuke, who just recovered from his uncomfortable state, took her one hand off the wheel and held tight, stroking it. They didn't speak again.

.

* * *

.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the cemetery. Its gate was high and wide yet it'd become small and suffocating to her after her unborn son's death. Standing in front of two normal size gravestones, she went down on her knees and touched the small headstone between them.

"Mommy is here. Sorry to disturb your rest again, but there is someone who really wants to see you. I think you want to see him too. Your big sister Hisana also came."

At her introduction, Kisuke and Hisana stepped forward and each placed a hand on her shoulders, comforting her. Also on his knees, Kisuke read as he traced the engraved letters under the angel statue. "Beloved child of Kisuke & Yoruichi Urahara. Shihouin."

He said their son's name again and again, as if he'd rouse a sleeping child yet didn't really want to disturb him.

"I didn't know what you would have liked to name him, so I used my last name." She touched his sleeve then he placed his hand over hers and raised it to his lips. She felt his lips quivering as warm droplets fell on her fingers. Gathering his shaking shoulders in her arms, she let him grieve, kissing his hair. "You're not alone, Kisuke. I'm here. All of us are here with you."

They stayed like that for a while then he turned to his parents' headstones. "Mom. Dad. Thank you for watching over our son up there."

She repeated after him then turned to Hisana, taking the crying child in her other arm. Hisana clung onto her while introducing herself. "Hello, little brother. I'm Hisana, your big sister. I'm sad I didn't get to meet you. Mommy is sad too. But don't you worry, Daddy and I will care for Mommy on your behalf."

"Do you think my baby brother can hear me, Mommy?"

"Yes, he can." With another hug, she told her daughter. "We can't see or hear souls but they can see and hear us clearly. So, child, you'd better keep your words and care for Mommy or else…"

She didn't finish but let Hisana think on it. Kisuke had another idea when he said to their daughter. "Your mommy meant to say you'd better be happy and grow up."

"Thank you." He summed up very nicely. "Your daddy is right. You need to be happy in order to live long to take care of me when I'm old and weak."

"I promised Shihouin to care for you so I will, Mommy. Mama had taught me never to break a promise or I'll lose people's trust in me."

"That's my daughter." Kisuke praised Hisana, picking her up but quickly let her down. "Daddy is sorry, Hisana."

She was concerned but didn't want to ruin the moment for the father and daughter; she stood back and watched them. Thoughtful as ever, Hisana winced when her daddy winced. "What happened to you, Daddy? Did those bad men hurt you?"

"Yes, but I'm getting better now. Your mommy will take a very good care of me and I'll be back in my former self in no time." He turned to her, eyes smoldering. "Right, Mommy?"

"Of course, Daddy. It's a wife's duties to make sure all her husband's needs are met." She wasn't letting him off easily either. She laughed, seeing his Adam's apple move up and down, fast. Get that, Kisuke, she told him with her gaze.

He must have gotten its meaning for he swallowed hard again before turning his attention to Hisana. Their daughter was following their talk, confused but said nothing. "Hisana, let go home and let my wife serve us a hot meal. I'm starving."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm not hungry so you can have my portion too."

"No, Hisana." She scolded her gently. "You're growing and still recovering from last month cold, you need to eat regularly whether you're hungry or not. Am I right, Daddy?"

"Mommy is right, Hisana." Agreeing, he gave them a bear hug. "We need to feed you so you won't need a booster when you enter middle school."

"That's not very nice, Daddy. Grandpa and Mommy always say don't make fun of others' looks." Hisana crunched her nose, giving Kisuke a good dress down. "Grandpa also told me not to judge a book by its cover but its contents."

He made a puppy face, asking for her forgiveness. "Your grandpa and mommy are right. I'm sorry. Forgive your daddy? We can have early dinner at favorite restaurant instead of eating at home."

In a stern voice like her uncle's, her daughter told her husband. "Daddy, bribery isn't right. Grandpa says it's the first step to corruption and corruption is very bad."

"I see."

He looked up at her, asking for help. And she thought he needed saving for he wasn't used to their daughter's grown-up mentality. "Hisana, why don't we order take out at Olive Garden and eat at Daddy's place? I miss their garlic cheese bread sticks."

"I miss them too. Thank you, Mommy." Then she skipped ahead of them, leaving a baffled daddy and smiling mommy.

"Yoruichi, she learns a lot from Uncle, doesn't she?"

"She does. If her health were better, I think Uncle would groom her to become a politician like him. He says corruption is rampant and our government needs honest people like her." Linking arms with him, she supported his weight off his right leg. "Is your right leg hurting? You picked Hisana up earlier. She's small but it can still put some strain on it."

He patted her arms on him. "No, it doesn't hurt. I put her down the second I felt the strain. Wouldn't dare to slow my recovery speed. If I did, I'd have a very ruffled kitten to deal with. She might kick me out of my bed."

"Uh-huh. I may not be a captain, but I'm still the one commanding our base. So behave, Captain Urahara, take a really good care of yourself." She kissed him with a reminder. "Remember your promise."

"Like you'll let me forget."

They winked at each other then laughed all the way back to the car, where their daughter was playing imaginary Hopscotch as she waited for them.

"Hisana, we're ready to leave."

"Yes, Mommy."

She got in the car at the time as they did and they were off, heading toward their next destination. Her stomach growled then.

"Heard that, Hisana?" Her husband asked their daughter while his eyes on her. "Did you hear a very hungry kitten? I thought she was a tigress after my meat."

"Stop that, caveman."

She slapped his thigh as she reprimanded him and spoiled it when she laughed. He was making a crying face to their daughter. "Now you see why no other man has dared to claim your mommy for a wife?" From the corner of her eyes, she saw him massaging his thigh where she'd slapped him. "Only your daddy can stand your mommy's brutality."

Hisana giggled then showed her keen observation of the adults. "No one had dared because Mommy doesn't let them. Mommy loves you and waited for you, Daddy."

"I know that very well, child." While he agreed with their daughter, he kissed the palm of her hand that she'd slapped him with. "Thank you, my Yoruichi."

She wanted to give him a kiss but couldn't, she was behind the wheel. So she had to make do and told him, without taking her eyes off the road. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He responded in kind while resting her hand still in his on the lap. She stroked where she'd slapped earlier. "And I'm sorry."

"It didn't hurt."

"I know it didn't. I just wanted you to know your discomfort is my discomfort. We're together in everything and for a long haul."

"What is a long haul, Mommy?"

"Long haul means a very long time. Daddy, Mommy, and you are going to be together for a very long time, Hisana."

"I'd like that very much, Mommy." She was joyful then turned serious when she said, "And I love you both very much."

"We love you too." Her husband told their daughter as the child beamed at him then her in the rear mirror. "I know, Daddy."

"Hisana." Holding her gaze in the mirror, she advised. "We won't be there for another thirty minutes or so. Why don't you take a quick nap so we can go explore the city together with Daddy after the meal?"

"That sounds good. See you in a bit." Just like that her little girl fell asleep.

"She's amiable, we're fortunate to have her as our eldest. She'll be a great role model for our other kids when we have them."

"Yes, she'll be." They were at the red light so she took her eyes off the road, watching him. He didn't look much better than their daughter and had bags under his eyes. He must have been like her before today, tired and sleepy yet couldn't fall asleep. "Kisuke."

"Yoruichi?"

He could barely open his eyes, yet resisting the lure of sleep. So he meant to keep her company. "Get some sleep, Kisuke. I'll wake you both up when we get there." He started to protest but she took his hand for the light had turned green, she had to get eyes back on the road. "I'm fine and won't feel lonely. I'm used to loneliness."

His sleepy eyes shot open and he apologized. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault that you were lonely."

"My love, I didn't mean that. I-"

What was she going to say? He'd stated the fact and yet she didn't hold him to it. She was just glad he was finally by her side. If she would have to wait again to be with him, she'd do it gladly. "Kisuke, I was lonely but not anymore. You're home and I think I might burst with happiness if you were any more considerate. Please get some sleep. Rest now so we can spend quality time later together, like a real family that we're."

"I'll just shut my eyes for a bit. Wake me up if you get bored and need someone to tease. Alright?"

"Alright."

She doubted he'd heard her answer for his eyes closed and breathing slowed at his last word to her. Looking at the two of them, she felt warm from their love for her. They still had another twenty minutes on the road yet her eyes suddenly felt heavy. Perhaps her body finally wanted some sleep for she'd been abusing it for weeks and now she was happy, it demanded compensation. So she turned off the main road and drove into the nearest parking lot then parked there. Body temperature dropped when a person slept, she thought and turned the heater higher. Lying on her side, she watched her husband in his sleep and had to knead her fist into her palm, stopping herself from tracing his face. She smiled at her girlish fantasy as she slowly joined her husband and daughter.

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I have a family friend whose son died when he was one and a half. He used to go the cemetery and slept by his son's grave. I'm not sure how often and when he went. It's just heart-wrenching to think grownups have to grieve the young's passing.

Regarding Kisuke's injury and near paralysis. It wasn't really paralysis but rather a temporary loss of muscle control, being unable to move his right foot [left foot in real life] voluntarily. Therefore, he had to drive with his left foot, using a gas/brake pedal. A gas/brake pedal is either mobile or permanently installed based on the user's preference. The mobile unit can be moved from one vehicle to another when necessary, which Kisuke was using.

If this story were a real deal, I'd have confirmed with the injured individual whom I'm portraying in this story as well as done a thorough research. I could have reread my old medical texts too, but my time is limited. I hope I didn't do too sloppy a job writing the previous chapter. Also, I apologize for my halfhearted effort.

.

posted 9 December 2013


	21. Bun in the oven

**TO flightingphoenix**, my fifth reviewer: You just made my day. Thank you so much for leaving me your review. I'm happy with number 5.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

.

.

The following morning Yoruichi found Kisuke standing on her entrance steps, in a suit. He also had a hair cut sometime before coming here for they had been out until late last night after visiting their son.

"Good morning."

He greeted her with a light kiss on the lips. "Good morning, my wife."

It was like they were a real married couple and he was the husband greeting her in the morning in their bed. She felt shy all of a sudden. She hadn't seen him in a suit since her prom night when he'd come to pick her up. She'd felt like a bride and he a bridegroom then and now she was experiencing the same feeling again. The only difference was she wasn't in her dress but in her usual attire when she was at home, lose jeans and T-shirt. She was still in her dreamland when her uncle appeared at the hallway, squinting as he put on his glasses.

"Is that you, Kisuke?"

"Yes, this is I. Good morning, Uncle."

He moved his head just enough to greet her uncle. It seemed he didn't want to move another inch from her, she found the thought pleasing but they couldn't stand there forever. When she was about to ask him to come in, her uncle beat her to it.

"Well, what are you still standing there for? Come on in." Her uncle waved a hand at Kisuke then said to her. "Child, be a good hostess and make us some tea. We'll be in my study."

As she made her way toward the kitchen, she heard her uncle asking about Kisuke's health condition. She wasn't sure what she'd been thinking when she left the important men of her life alone. She wasn't worried about a brawl for her uncle disliked violence and Kisuke was too respectful to take him on if her uncle wanted to make him pay for making her wait all these years. So she was glad she hadn't told her uncle about her pregnancy and miscarriage. Too anxious to get anything for refreshment, she placed the third teacup and saucer onto the tray and left. When she got to her uncle's study, she balanced the tray in one hand while reaching out the other to open the door but found it wide open.

She was only just over the threshold door when her uncle asked, "Did you know Yoruichi was pregnant?"

"Yes, I did and wish I could undo the past. Uncle, I'm sorry to abuse your trust."

She felt the remorse as well as heard the catch in his voice. She'd only thought she'd been hurt from the loss but after what he'd just said, she believed he hurt more from it than she. He hurt from loss and guilt.

"Here is your order, Uncle."

She hoped her interruption would turn the atmosphere less melancholy. And she was glad when her uncle took the hint and started another conversation.

"I wish to become a grandfather again."

She hadn't expected that but went along with him. "We'll try and make your wish come true soon, Uncle."

"Are you sure you want to have a baby right away? Mothering a newborn isn't like raising Hisana."

She was absolutely sure, but she couldn't just blurb that out. What about Kisuke? He'd been away for so long and might want to reacquaint himself with civilian daily life first. Looking to Kisuke for his affirmation, she wanted to ask him herself. Then she wanted to kiss him right there, in front of her uncle when Kisuke took the lead and volunteered.

"I'll read books and talk to Retsu, Uncle."

.

* * *

.

"I hope you also learn the language that fetuses speak too if there is one." The young couple looked confused, Tadashi told them. "I had a married sister. I remember how Yoruichi's mom talk to her babies as soon as she found out she was pregnant. She talked to them like they were already born. She talked to you." He looked at his niece, telling her with his eyes she'd done the same with her own baby.

"But you never said anything," said his niece, squirming in her seat while Kisuke looked guilty.

Yet, the young man didn't look away or removed the hand was holding his niece. He found himself like her choice of husband even more. He wished he'd let them come together and marry when Kisuke had come to ask for his permission to date her. They'd have had several kids by now and his niece wouldn't have looked so heartbroken, losing her only baby with the man she'd always loved.

Her squirming was a rare sight to see so he went on, smiling inside. "I saw you touching your abdomen several times before you lost the baby. I wanted to talk about it but decided against it. I thought you must have had your reasons for not to confiding in me regarding your pregnancy. I didn't want you to worry about me. I kept one eye closed, hoping you'd find the right time to share the good news with me. Then it happened, you miscarried and I didn't want to sadden you more."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'd have thrown a fit if you were in teenage years and in a relationship with some boy. On the contrary, you were older and have always considered yourself the Urahara bride." Shifting his gaze to Kisuke. "So young man, what are you going to do about my niece? Going to let her wait for you forever and come back once in a while just long enough to put a bun in the oven then leave again?"

"Uncle!" His niece reddened.

"Didn't you say you're a woman now? And Kisuke's woman. Why so shy now?"

"But-"

"Yes?" He asked her but Kisuke's query got both his and her attention.

"What bun? I don't remember ever putting any bun in any oven."

"Ha ha." He wouldn't stop laughing even if he'd been able to. He told his niece. "Yoruichi, my child. Your boy isn't taking responsibility."

He kept on chuckling and let his niece explain. "Kisuke, the bun is the baby and the oven is the womb. A bun in the oven means to say the woman is pregnant. It's an old term back in the day."

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I shouldn't have done what I did. I really am sorry for… for everything."

"Take it easy. I was young once." He sympathized with the younger man and yet. "However, I'd have hunted you down no matter how old my niece might have been at the time you made her a woman. I'd have done so if she hadn't thought of you as her husband and you weren't a man of doubtful character. Furthermore, I was the one who sent her after you. That said, I want you to know that we have our own values and set of rules. Of course I know what century we're in today and this country is liberal, but values don't change with time. Like how love should be. So, children, remember our values and pass down to your children then grandchildren."

"I understand. Once again, I'm sorry. I know my apologies can't undo the past but I still want to apologize to you. But most of all, I want to apologize to Yoruichi." Face to face, he took her hands in his, apologizing. "Yoruichi, I know you said you forgave me and don't want me to look back. I need to apologize to you formally and in front of your only family. I'm sorry."

He sat back in his armchair, observing his niece with man she'd been in love with for almost all her life. Only a week ago, he had dreaded when his niece suddenly asked him to arrange a marriage for her. She'd always opposed to any marriage arrangement he'd planned over the years and yet, that evening she walked into his office asking for the same thing.

_._

* * *

_._

_"Uncle, I'd like to marry. I'll marry whomever you choose." _

_His niece told him in a voice that he heard from once before, when her childhood friend had left. And he had an inkling as to why she had a change of heart. Her heart was broken when the one man she'd ever loved left her yet again. This time was worse and took its toll on her, because that man came back and made his niece fall in love with him even more. He didn't think it was possible but according to the love history of their family, the females seemed to love only once and were willing to give up if the man of their heart left them, intentionally or not. _

_Just like now, his niece still looked the same but there was something different about her. She might have believed he'd been a strict, absentminded father figure, he did care about her. He cared about her as much as his father, her mother's father cared about the only child of his only daughter, who looked so much the wife he so much loved. At the thought of his mother and younger sister, he felt sad for his own losses then turned worried for his only niece. _

_"What changed your mind, my child?" _

_He deliberately used the endearment he used to call her when she was a little girl, full of mischief, laughter, and life. Where had that little girl gone now? Where had he gone wrong and failed to protect his only family from the pain he was afraid would befall her? Was he too strict for her to come to him for comfort but went to the younger man instead? Or he hadn't been stern enough to forbid her from staying close to her childhood friend? They were no longer childhood friends since she'd turned eighteen and attended her prom with him. That night he'd seen his niece turn into a young woman and ready to claim the man of her heart as her own. _

_As her uncle and legal guardian, he'd always been proud of her as she'd grown up into a refined, young lady. In the meantime, he'd worried to see the closeness between the two young people growing stronger still. So he'd talked to his own father in hope she'd listen to the grandfather she'd adored and would be cautious with her own feelings for her friend. It'd worked out great as she'd stayed the way she'd been, being good friends and not lovers with her friend. _

_Then he'd been so relieved when her friend had joined the Army. But his relief had been short-lived as the young male had come looking for his niece with serious intention. He'd wanted none of it and none too tactful, telling the young male to back off. He'd told him he wasn't worthy of his niece and she had a full life ahead of her. She wasn't fit for the military life as a military wife and to shuffle from base to base. She'd been born and raised with wealth and privileges that that kind of life wasn't for her. _

_As he waited for her response, he observed her from where he sat. His niece was stealth and said nothing. Her back to him, she stood and gazing at the landscaped backyard through the French window. Her shoulders slumped somewhat and head bent, she looked like the lost nineteen year old girl when her grandfather had died._

_"Is marriage really what you want, my child?"_

_"Yes. That's what I want." Her answer seemed to be dragged out. "Uncle?"_

_She was hesitant and looked guilty, waiting for him to give her his full attention then she expressed her regret. "Uncle, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I must tell you something. It's something that I want you to know. I-"_

_"No, you don't have to tell me. I know. I know you're still in love with him." He tried to ease her mind with something that was so obvious._

_"You're wrong, Uncle. I don't love him. Not anymore," said his niece, hands clutching the shirt front at her chest. _

_She'd tried to conceal that telltale gesture, turning away and looked out the window again. But he'd seen it. What had that young man done to hurt her this much and make her want to forget him? He thought about asking her but her next words threw him off. In his eyes she'd always be the little girl and he wanted to hold the little girl in his arms and take all the pain he saw in hers away when she made her confession. _

_"I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm his woman."_

_The eyes looked into his were apologetic and sorrowful, he was glad she trusted him with her confidentiality. Although he found the current subject uncomfortable, he said what he thought would ease her mind as well as the truth. "You didn't have to tell me that. But I'm glad you trust me enough to confide in me. And my child, you don't owe me an apology." The sudden image of the young man forcing himself on his niece shook him with anger. In a voice that he thought wouldn't put her on the defense or make her feel sorrier. "He didn't force himself on you, did he?" _

_As she turned to him, he saw a flash of something deeper than any pain or sorrow he'd never seen cross his niece's once cheerful now drawn face. He got up from his chair and walked to her, taking her into his arms. "I'm sorry he betrayed your trust in him and violated you, my child. Have no fear. With all my powers and any favors I'll have to call in, I'll make him pay. My child, I'll make him sorry the day he was born and the moment he laid his hands on you."_

_She let him hold her as she clarified. "I wish he were that kind of man then I could hate him. I want to hate him with all my being. Yet every time I look into the mirror, I see the younger him and my younger self chasing each other on that playground. His smiles along with my laughter echo in head and my banked up anger toward him die a quick death. I only hate him because he doesn't care. I thought what we shared was special and that my giving myself to him had told him my deep love for him. He doesn't, Uncle. He doesn't care about me at all. He called to check on Hisana but never once he asked to speak with me. He never loved me the way I loved him. He even told me to marry someone else. I… I gave him what was supposed to be given to my future husband for I thought of him as my husband. I always had. And now, I'll always feel the shame and guilt when I look into the eyes of the man I marry. I'm so sorry, Uncle."_

_Gently, he patted her back. "No, my child. There is nothing to be shameful for. You shared yourself with the man whom you loved for so long and considered him your husband. That's very special and I think any man who is lucky enough to call you his wife will never hold that part of your past over you. And my child, how many women today do you think had saved themselves for their husband? In this day and this country, girls and boys alike and as young as high school kids share their bodies freely yet feel no guilt or shame doing that. So you, my child, don't have to carry the guilt or feel shame. It's in the past."_

.

* * *

.

Coughing to clear the lump in his throat as well as to get the young couple's attention back on the heart of the matter, he asked, "When are you two getting married?"

Last night Kisuke had called him and asked if he could have come to discuss his own marriage to Yoruichi. Unlike his last reaction to Kisuke's request, he'd agreed and told him to come in the morning before her leaving for work.

His soon-to-be nephew through marriage looked at him apologetically then turned to Yourichi. "When would you like to have our wedding?"

"Can we just register our marriage and skip the wedding?"

"Cold feet already, Miss Shihouin?"

"Of course not. Who do you think that jumped you last time?" She laughed at his feigned shock, daring him. "It's more like you're getting cold feet and stalling for time. Wedding preparations can take forever."

"Ahem. I'm still here, children. You can speak your mind in front of me freely, but choose your words when your daughter is around. She'll get the shock of her life if you don't."

They apologized. "We're sorry, Uncle."

"Don't mind me. I'm only worried for the little Hisana." He chuckled as he told his niece. "It's refreshing to see this side of you, my niece. I'd been worried since you finished grad school. You never brought a boy home or even mentioned a boy's name. I thought you missed some genes from your parents' DNA. Your mom was shy but never missed the chance to show her love after meeting your dad."

"So it's all right to kiss him any time I want? Even when you're present?"

He knew she was trying to shock his sensibilities for she thought he was too ancient. "Yes but no. My eyesight isn't as good as before, you can kiss your boy around me, but nothing more. I'm old and so is my heart."

"I didn't know you make jokes too, Uncle."

That was his nephew and his niece, supportive of her boy as always, letting him know of their surprise. "Uncle, you're fun to be with and not too old to marry. Perhaps, we should look for your bride then we can have a double wedding. What do you think, Kisuke?"

"Yoruichi's idea is great, Uncle."

One hand couldn't make a sound but two hands made a crowd. His niece and nephew would be happy. He knew for certain for they seemed to complement each other and communicate well. His niece was all woman and gentle but could also be aggressive while his nephew, soft for a man yet showed strength when necessary.

"Thank you for the nice thought, but I'm too old to get up at night to change diapers and mix formula."

"I didn't say we'd look for a baby for you too."

His niece's eyes widened with surprise. They became even wider when Kisuke choked on his laugh, sharing. "I used to see Dad stock up his low supply of birth control and checked with Mom regularly, making sure she wasn't pregnant. She had difficulty at birth so they decided not to have another after me. And Dad was in his sixties."

.

* * *

.

"I'm only fifty eight."

Uncle revealed his age but Yoruichi turned to him, not commenting on her uncle's age. Of course, she knew Uncle's age, he thought. She actually knew all family members' birthday and used to give him a birthday gift every year. While he was thinking about their childhood memories, his wife had other things, more adult, on her mind.

"Did your adolescent curiosity kick in and you wanted to borrow one? Is that how you knew about his birth control and worry?"

Shocked at his wife's doubt, he widened his eyes. "Of course not. I went grocery shopping with Dad and you know how oblivious Mom and Dad would be when they were together. The world became nonexistent to them. One day I happened to walk by when Dad asked Mom."

"I want our love deep like our parents' and a marriage like your parents'." Her uncle forgotten, she kissed his lips. "I want you to be attentive as your dad was to your mom. Besides Hisana, I want a few more Uraharas running around and calling us Daddy and Mommy."

He deepened the kiss then turned away from her, feeling his face hot when Uncle Tadashi coughed. "Alright. I know when and where I'm not needed. Just let me know of your decision." Then to her, Uncle asserted. "You don't need to consider a wedding for my sake. Do whatever that makes you comfortable and happy. As to have your wedding photos taken, I think you can use the one from your prom night. You can always tell your children and grandchildren that you two eloped when you were eighteen."

"Great idea. Thank you, Uncle." Like Hisana, Yoruichi couldn't stay still when she was happy. She stood up in one smooth motion, going back and forth, telling him. "That's a perfect plan, husband."

He didn't get the time to respond for Uncle doubted. "Husband?"

Conscience-stricken, she excused. "You approved of our marriage and we kind of had our honeymoon. Therefore, I believe there is nothing wrong to think of Kisuke as my husband and call him as such."

"It's logical since you've been thinking of yourself as his wife. Still, I want my granddaughter to remain innocent until she starts her career. Or at least until she finishes college." He wagged a finger at them, eyes gleaming. "So don't give her any reason to get curious and decide to find it out on her own too soon."

Like little children, they stood from their chairs and in unison they promised. "Yes, Uncle. We'll be careful."

"Carry on, children." He said as he turned. "Oh, I forgot. Yoruichi, I heard someone telling her daughter about not able to give the little girl a baby brother until Dr. Roberts gives her husband the OK."

Then Uncle left but he could hear a roar of laughter burst out from the hallway. Yoruichi lifted her gaze from the door her uncle closed just moments ago to look at him in bewilderment. "Hisana asked how soon she'll have a baby brother, I had to say something. And I thought Uncle nodded off while waiting for us in the living room."

He howled with laughter then. "I'm sorry you had to answer all the difficult questions."

"No, you're not. You're glad you weren't here last night."

He drawled, "I'm a bad sleeper and take up the whole bed. Willing to share your bed?"

"What are you suggesting?" She admonished but ruined the effect when she winked. "Uncle said to be careful around our daughter."

She thought he was turning a deaf ear to her uncle's advice when he hooked one arm around her waist, pulling her off her chair. Yet his words were contradictory to his action. "I can move in and take over answering our daughter's questions."

Enthusiastically, she moved in his arms to face him. "You really can?"

"Of course I can. The question is whether Uncle allows it or not."

"That's why I said to skip the wedding and register our marriage. Uncle won't oppose us living together once we're legally married."

"You don't want your girl friends to witness the most important day of your life?"

"What girl friends? I have friends only in Soi Fon and Retsu. They have been our friends since middle school. They were surprised that we took so long to come together. To them, we're good as married years ago." She sat down on his lap and threaded her hand with his, bringing her ring into view. "And the most important day of my life was the night I became your wife in truth. Who would want an audience on their wedding night? So no, I don't want a wedding."

"I don't want you to feel cheated out of your wedding. If I were a better man, you now were Mrs. Urahara on all counts. We wouldn't be having this discussion either." Arms around her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, my Yoruichi. You can't know how much sorry I'm."

"Please don't be. The only regret I have from that night is that we lost our baby. We already lost so much time." She kissed the side of his face as her arms tightened around him. "I want us to be husband and wife by law as soon as possible, for I don't only want to show you my love when we're alone but also in public. I know most people won't bat an eye if I did. However, we're living among our people and Uncle is a traditional man. I don't want him to feel shame or uncomfortable when he walks into one of our neighbors or his friends."

"Even if I weren't the last in my line and had elders and relatives to consider, I'd still abide by your wishes. You're that important to me, thus we'll do whichever way you prefer."

"Then we'll register our marriage this coming Monday after dropping off Hisana. And we need to get you to your physical therapy session too."

She said then moaned as he planted small kisses on her face and throat. It wasn't long before a knock came from the door. They went back to their own chair, answering.

"The door isn't locked. Please come in."

A small black head peered inside, searching for the voice. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"We're over here."

"Oh." A smile broke out, Hisana sighed. "I thought Daddy left again."

"I'm home to stay for real this time."

He stood up and his wife did the same. "I'm not going let your daddy out of my sight. Want to help keep watch? Just in case he slips away into the night like a thief."

"Yes, like a thief of hearts."

He chuckled when his wife gaped, asking their daughter. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it from Auntie when she took me out during her last trip home. Auntie doesn't know I know. She said under her breath and thought I couldn't hear her."

"Interesting." His wife mused out loud then explained to him when he looked her, questioningly. "Well, Kisuke, it's time for me to return the favor to her. She used to tease me daydreaming about you. As a matter of fact, I think I'll just watch her falling in love."

"You ladies are scary."

"Really, Daddy? How are ladies scary?"

An innocent question required in-kind answer. But how to answer to that without planting another not-so-innocent idea in her head as Uncle had instructed not to. "Yoruichi, would you please?"

.

* * *

.

"You said you'd take over the answering."

"I know and am sorry." Hands raised, he retreated from the study. "I think a mother is better at explaining the matter of the heart than a father."

"Thanks so much for moving in, husband."

She told Kisuke but he winked and left the room. Back to business. She said to herself, looking for a good answer to her daughter's question.

"I'm not sure what your daddy means. Here is what I think. I think we ladies are scary to men, because we let our feelings show and men get confused. You see, most men, some women too, want to appear tough and cool and don't show their deeper emotions. Hisana, sometimes people are afraid to show others their true emotions for fear they'll be taken advantage of and get hurt."

"Showing our emotions is good or bad, Mommy?"

"It's good. You already knew the long years your daddy and I were apart. That's because we didn't share our true feelings with each other before now. Also," one hand on Hisana's chest and the other on her own, "stay true to yourself and live with your heart. Don't hate but forgive those who hurt you; otherwise your heart will be so full of bitterness and hatred. Be cautious with those you don't know, but don't disregard their feelings either. Respect all."

"True to myself, forgive and respect all. I'll remember, Mommy."

"Sorry, dear. I just don't know what your daddy meant when he said ladies are scary. Hmm, we need to corner and ask him someday. I'm curious and want to know too. What-"

She paused when her daughter giggled but stopped. "I'm so sorry, Mommy. I just tried to imagine how Daddy will look when we corner him."

"How did he look in your imagination?"

"I saw him hiding behind Grandpa, asking to be saved from a kitten." Her daughter covered her mouth with both hands but failed to suppress her giggles.

"What do you mean? Your daddy is a wolf, he can't be scared by a kitten." She felt her own giggles emerging. "Let's go find the wolf."

As she and Hisana walked into the kitchen, she saw her uncle and husband enjoying morning tea together. She greeted her uncle then went straight for the deserter, pulling him up at the shoulder. "Husband dear, I have a matter of great importance that I need your inputs. Please excuse us, Uncle."

.

* * *

.

Tadashi nodded his consent and Yoruichi half pushed and half dragged a her reluctant husband upstairs. He had to laugh at the couple, because he knew Kisuke was only pretending to let dragged. The boy seemed to be enjoying his wife's attention. Sighing in relief, he asked Hisana to come have tea with him.

"Child, please keep this old man company. Your mommy and daddy have adult business to discuss with each other."

"Yes, Grandpa." She sat down, pouring herself some tea. "What are they going to talk about, Grandpa?"

"I think they're talking about living arrangement. Where would you like to live, child?"

"I don't know, Grandpa. I want to live with Mommy and will go wherever she goes."

"You don't want to live with your daddy?"

"I want to, but I want to live with Mommy more. And-" sliding off her chair, she went to his side and murmured. "I'm sure Daddy will live wherever Mommy lives."

"Your daddy told you that?"

"Daddy didn't tell me but promised Mommy he'll the best husband. And a husband lives where his wife does."

"You're a good listener and very observant, my child." He kissed her forehead as he stood up. "Stay this way and keep your mind and heart open for you'll find many who need your attentive listening. I wonder how your baby sister would have like if she were still among us. I bet she'd be a lot like you and have a good heart."

"Thank you, Grandpa. I think so too." Unlike before, Hisana now smiled when they brought her baby sister up in a conversation. "But she would be smarter. She counted to ten before she could walk. Wasn't she smart, Grandpa?"

"Yes, she was. You're smart too. Your mommy keeps telling me how well you're doing in school."

"That's all Mommy's work." She knew humility, which was good. The child was promising, he thought giving her a pleasant smile as she showed her appreciation for her mommy. "Mommy spent hours teaching me when I couldn't be enrolled in school. She's the best mommy."

Touched by her sincerity, he hugged her. "Yes. Yes, she is. You mommy is very proud of you and your daddy."

"Daddy is a hero and Mommy is the greatest person." She looked proud and like a grown up, she sighed. "Mommy is also the happiest person because Daddy has come home. Right, Grandpa?"

"I think we won't need electricity anymore if your mommy's smiles get any brighter."

"You're so fun, Grandpa," said his granddaughter, eyes smiling.

"I am?"

"Yes, Grandpa. You smile more often now. You laugh and tell jokes too."

"Words go around quickly." He said to himself then to Hisana. "Child, why don't we take our morning walk and let your parents have their talk?"

"Yes, please. I want go to the playground where Mommy and Daddy first met. Please say we're going there, Grandpa."

As they cleared the table and he locked the front door behind them, an interesting thought occurred to him. He looked down at the little girl next to him with her small hand in his, warm and trusting. He thought, is she going to find her future husband there as well like her mommy did years before? He chuckled to himself, imagining a grown up Hisana having boys follow her and her daddy going antsy with fatherly concerns like he himself had been with Yoruichi.

"What is so funny, Grandpa?"

She tugged at his sleeve, gazing up at him. With a smile, he disclosed only half of the truth. "Granddaughter, I just saw the older you years from now and you were very beautiful."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"You're very welcome, child."

"Grandpa?" She was swinging his hand to get his attention. "Did I ever tell you that I have a cultural project?"

"No, I don't believe you did. What have you decided what your topic is?"

She worried her lower lip then requested. "Grandpa, do you think you can help with my project? I want to share our family heritage with my class. Mommy said you lived through World War II and had firsthand experience at an internment camp."

"Of course I can help you, child." He squeezed her hand with his, ruffling her hair. "I'm glad you chose this topic."

For a ten year old, his granddaughter appeared to be a great listener. She listened thoughtfully and only asked questions when she didn't understand certain terms. And he started historical recount of their family during the war as they made their way toward the playground.

.

.

* * *

posted 9 December 2013


	22. Can you promise?

Another dedication to **flightingphoenix. **Thank you so much for your generous reviews and honest inputs.

* * *

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

.

.

Back to their room after tucking in her daughter, she saw her now legally wedded husband walking out of the en suite bathroom. In his pajamas, he looked almost boyish and even more so when he broke the comfortable silence.

"Where do I sleep?"

"In the bed. With me." Also in pajamas, she walked toward him and he met her halfway, coming to a halt at one side of the bed. "Unless you don't want to."

"Of course I want to. But what about our daughter?"

They were together finally, under one roof and in the same room. She used to have dreams of him but only to wake up finding herself in her own room, empty and alone. She'd have pinched herself if she hadn't felt his warmth at her front. She knew then dreams did come true for those who wished hard and waited long enough. Sometimes long enough could be decades like she'd waited for him. However, she wouldn't mind waiting if she had to do it all over again for she now knew the waiting and longing were like the colors on the rainbow. And on the other end of the rainbow, there was him waiting for her with all her dreams.

She was exhilarating happy and had to oppress her girlish giggles as . It was hard, but she tried and remained calm, explaining the new sleeping arrangements in their household. "Uncle and I had talked about it. Hisana moved to another room in the other wing and is next to Uncle's. Uncle said he can check on her when she has nightmare."

"Uncle makes good of his words and not letting her near us. Does she have nightmare often as before," asked her husband as he took both of her hands then kissed their palm.

"No, only once in a long while. She no longer has recurring dream about her father, but little Rosemary's death still haunts her. Sometime she cries out for Rosemary in her sleep." They were talking about their daughter but her brain had already shut down the moment she felt his warm lips. Smiling, she hauled him by his pajamas top and they fell into bed, facing each other. "Hello, Mr. Urahara."

"Hello, Mrs. Urahara. I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

At once they leaned forward for a kiss, but she couldn't contain herself anymore and spoke first. "I love you. Sometime I love you so much that I want you to be by my side every single second. If I love you anymore, I think my heart wouldn't be able to stand it."

"I know what you mean. I wonder how I lived through those years."

"I don't know about you, but tonight is the first night that I feel peace in years. Probably since after my prom night." She gave a snivel as she recalled. "The weeks following the day you told me you no longer wanted me to wait for you and told me to marry another man, it'd felt like hell. I'm not sure how I'd have become if things hadn't turned out the way they had."

"I'm sorry. I was in the hell of my own making too." Brushing tears off her cheeks, he begged, looking contrite. "Forgive me?"

Kissing him soundly like a tease but her face was pensive when she said, "I only forgive you if you promise never to let go of me. I don't care whatever will happen tomorrow, the day after tomorrow or the day after that, I want you to be my by side. Can you promise me that, Kisuke?"

"I promise you, my little Yoruichi." He raised her hands in his. "I'll hold on to these gentle, loving hands as they held mine since I was five."

Forehead against forehead, simultaneously they renewed their vow. "I love you always and forever."

Lying in each other's arms and looking eyes to eyes, they smiled for they both knew their dreams would come true when morning came. And like that they fell into deep slumber, a smile adorning their faces.

.

.

* * *

posted 10 December 2013


End file.
